Secret Feeling
by Nijin
Summary: Volltrunkenheit und die Folgen dieser können die Gefühlswelten der Betroffenen in den Chaos stürzen; eine Krankeit, die das Leben fordern kann... Chapter 15 is up!
1. Der ewigandauernde Krieg

~*~Secret Feeling 1~*~  
  
Autor: Nijin  
  
EMail: bijin-megami@t-online.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meines! *groll* Alles gehört der lieben Joanne K.R. *seufz* Nicht, dass das bedeuten sollte, ich bin deshalb unzufrieden, im Gegenteil!! Ich bin ihr sogar sehr dankbar! Denn ohne sie würde es die Charas und erst die Bücher gar nicht geben!! *vorJ.K.R.aufdiekniefall*ihrziemlichdankbarist*  
  
Pairing: Noch nix verrat^.~  
  
Warnings: Humor??  
  
Note: Hollüllöchen!! Dies ist meine erste HP-FF, und ich hoffe auch, dass sie einigermaßen lesbar geworden ist! Wie ihr's gleich bestimmt bemerken werdet, dreht sich die Story um die Schulzeit Harrys Vorgeneration: Tatze, Moony, Krone, Wurmschwanz und die anderen eben^^ Ich kann euch versprechen, dass es sich in dem weiterem Verlauf der FF um Liebe zwischen zwei Boys drehen wird - welche allerdings... *mitdenschulternzuck* Das wird ich nicht mehr verraten, außer, dass sich Tatzes Fans freuen können^^ Welche die zweite Person ist, müsst ihr mit dem Lesen herausfinden, was allerdings nicht im ersten Kapitel hier herauszubekommen sein wird! Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch!? Also, auf los - geht's los!.....  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part1 - Der ewigandauernde Krieg  
  
Rasche Schritte näherten sich.  
  
"Psst! Beeilt euch! Sonst werden wir noch erwischt!!", kam eine flüsternde Stimme eines dunkelblonden Schopfes. "Ja, ja! Hetzt uns nicht!", kam die Antwort einer anderen dunkelhaarigen Person hinter ihm, die dann zu einem Paar anderer neben ihm sitzender hockte. "Fertig!", rief er leise und der Dunkelblonde Junge hüpfte zu ihnen herüber. Rasch warfen sie sich alle den Tarnumhang über, welcher sie sofort unsichtbar machte und kauerten sich in eine leere Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein düster dreinguckender Junge betrat diesen. Die den Raum betretende schwarzhaarige Person schaute sich misstmutig um, anscheinend etwas bemerkt habend. Eine Minute so verharrend entschloss er sich endlich zu entkleiden und in die Dusche zu steigen. Gesagt, getan! Sich seiner Hose entledigend schaute er einmal kurz in den Spiegel und strich sich über das fettige schwarze Haar.  
  
"Es ist soweit! Alle weggucken oder loskotzen!", warnte flüsternd einer der vier Jungs unter dem Umhang und die zuhörende Scharr prustete beinahe los, als sie dies vernahmen.  
  
Die Hose nahm Platz neben seinem Umhang und anderen Kleidungsstücken und der Entblößte schritt unter eine der vielen Slytherin-Duschen.  
  
"Öühargh!!", stöhnten die unter dem Tarnumhang Kauernden leise, als der entblößte Junge an ihnen vorbeimarschierte, ohne sie auch nur im geringsten zu bemerken. "Warum tun wir uns das an? Wessen Idee war das?", fragte ein stark gebauter Junge unter dem Umhang und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. Die anderen glucksten. "Diesmal war es die von James.", antwortete der langhaarige Knabe leise, um nicht gehört zu werden. "Naja, wie dem auch sei! Wir hoffen, dass wir einen tollen Foto hinbekommen, den sonst werden mich ja die Alpträume umsonst heimsuchen, oda?!", griente der molligere von ihnen und alle stimmten ihm zu. "Der Typ hat's zu weit getrieben! Wegen dem dürfen wir nun das ganzen Wochenende den Kerker putzen! Der hat's verdient! Hehehe...", lachte ein Junge mit schwarzem, widerspenstigem Haar und rieb sich vor Vorfreude die Hände.  
  
Der unter der Dusche Stehende schaute sich um und seine Augen suchten die ganzen Duschregale nach einem Shampoo oder Duschgel um - "Was soll der Mist?", maulte er laut, als er nur eine einzige Tube im ganzen Raum vorfand und schritt zu dieser, nahm sie und drückte sich die Flüssigkeit in die Handfläche, um sich damit dann seine Haare waschen zu können. "Wofür haben wir hier Hauselfe, wenn sie nicht mal aufpassen, dass es hier genügend Shampoos gibt! Eine Tube für's Ganze Turm! Ha! Die spinnen doch!!", brummte er schlechtgelaunt und massierte sich die Masse in die fettige Mähne.  
  
"Hehe! Denkste!", gluckste der Schwarzhaarige unter dem Umhang und deutete auf die Tüte neben ihnen. "All deine Shampoos haben wir vorsichtshalber für kurze Zeit beseitigt! Wir wollen doch, dass der Plan funktioniert, Snape- Schätzchen!" Die Jungs hielten sich die Hände vor ihren Mündern, um nicht los zu lachen, rissen sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig zusammen, da ein lautes Knurren durch das Zimmer hallte. Sie blickten auf. Ein wütender Severus stampfte gut hörbar aus der Duschkabine und steuerte auf einen der vielen Spiegel zu. "LOS! Schiss das Foto!! Das is' ja der nackte Wahnsinn!!", flüsterte James aufgeregt und rüttelte an dem langhaarigen Jungen vor ihm. "Is ja guu-huuut!!..." "KNIPS!!", und schon wurde das Foto mit ihrer ultra- leisen und blitzlosen Zauberkamera geschossen, ohne das Snape etwas davon bemerkt hatte. "Grooovy, Tatze!!! Jeh! Der ist drin!", fiepten alle drei mitsamt Tatze aus und grinsten sich gegenseitig breit an. "Das wird der reinste Spaß sein! Darauf wett' ich meine gesamte Schokofroschsammlung drauf!!", gluckste der pummeligere Junge und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Kichernd schauten sie nun auf den nackten Snape, welchem die Haare, wie Tentakeln bis zum Boden und noch länger wuchsen und welcher mit einem fassungslosem Blick in seinen Spiegel und um sich herum wirbelnd sich anschaute. Seine Haare wuchsen nun noch weiter und breiteten sich auf dem Fußboden aus.  
  
Zornig stöhnend schnappte er nach einem Bademantel und zog ihn mühsam an. "Potter und seine Bande werden dafür noch bezahlen!!", brummte er laut und stampfte seine fettige schwarze Haare hinter sich her schleifend aus dem Raum in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
  
"Immer denkt er, es seien wir, obwohl er es gar nicht genau weiß....", flüsterte ein braunhaariger Junge. Als die Haare dann aus der Sicht waren, sprangen die vier unter dem Tarnumhang Kauernden auf, nahmen ihre Utensilien mit und verschwanden so leise, wie sie reinkamen.  
  
Die Treppen hochrennend, versuchten sie kein Laut von sich zu geben. Erst als sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, den Passwort "Salzgurke" vorsagten und Sir Cadogan sie schließlich nach einigen Herausforderungen (Kämpft mit mir, ihr unsichtbare Dämonen!) hereinließ, konnten sie tief durchatmen. Beim Betreten des Raumes prusteten sie dann lauthals los, kringelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und hielten sich den vor Lachen langsam schmerzenden Bauch.  
  
Alle Gryffindor Schüler sahen sie verdutzt an. Eine laute Mädchenstimme ertönte und alle mitsamt den vier Lachenden schauten zu der Wendeltreppe hinauf, von der die Stimme zu hören war. "Wo wart ihr??? Ich hab euch überall gesucht!!", sagte sie und ging auf die vier Rumtreiber zu. "James, Peter! Könnt ihr mir erklären wo ihr gesteckt habt?!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen zog eine Schnute und verkreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Der dunkelblonde Junge rappelte sich auf und richtete seine Kleidung zurecht. Er schaute sie kurz an, wand jedoch den Blick später zu Boden ab.  
  
"Aha! Habt ihr schon wieder Snape-ärgern gespielt?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und warf allen vier einen vielsagenden Blick. "Was habt ihr mit ihm heute angestellt??"  
  
Die Jungs sahen sich grinsend an. James erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Nix schlimmes, Lil!", antwortete er knapp und lächelte sie an.  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn mit einem Und-was-genau?-Blick an.  
  
"Diesmal hat's sich das wirklich gelohnt! Wir haben sogar ein Foto von ihm mit der Kamera, die ich von dir zu Weihnachten bekommen hab, gemacht! Ist es etwa etwas Schlimmes?", fragte James mit ironischem Ton und die anderen hinter ihm begannen an zu kichern.  
  
Lily sah missmutig auf die Kamera hinunter, die in der Hand von einem noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Jungen gehalten worden war. "Sirius.", sagte sie und der Junge blickte auf.  
  
"Ja?", sagte er.  
  
"Darf ich mal das Foto sehen?", fragte sie forsch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Foto, das Sirius mit der Kamera in der Hand hielt.  
  
Verwirrt schaute er zu James und den anderen beiden und grinste dann ihr das Foto reichend. "Klaro. Hier!", griente er und die anderen fingen vor Lachen beinahe an zu grunzen.  
  
Lily nahm das Foto und als sie es ansah weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Wer... was ist das?", fragte sie etwas erschrocken. Zwar war Snape nackt, konnte man jedoch wegen der Haarmähne nichts erkennen, geschweige denn seine - außer dem Gesicht - andere Körperteile sehen. Die Schar der Gryffindor Schüler versammelten sich um sie herum und lachte beim Anblick des Bildes. Einige erkannten die darauf abgebildete Person und quiekten beinahe vor Lachen. Über Lilys Gesicht huschte nur ein schiefes Lächeln, verschwand aber auch gleich im nächsten Moment. "Ihr seid unverbesserlich.", flüsterte sie leise, sodass die vier abseits der Schar Sitzenden nur kaum was verstanden.  
  
Verwirrt sahen sie sich an.  
  
"Was habt ihr den mit seinen Haaren angestellt?", warf sie ihnen etwas lauter die Frage ohne sie dabei anzugucken.  
  
"Das ist ein Haar-Wachsonum. Den haben wir selbst entwickelt und brauchten dafür ein Experiments-Objekt! Und Snape war gerade mal in der Nähe!", lachte Sirius, bekam jedoch von Remus einen Hackenhieb in die Seite. "Au! Wofür war das?", fragte er sich die Schmerzstelle haltend.  
  
"Was erzählst du da schon wieder für ein Quatsch! Wir wussten doch genau, dass es funktionieren würde!", sagte Remus vorwurfsvoll guckend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Re! Sei doch kein Spielverderber!", jaulte James und schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen abwechselnd auf Remus und die anderen. "Immerhin hat er es verdient! Und sag nicht, dass die *Frisur* ihm nicht steht!?" Alle die's in dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hatten, brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Lily schwieg.  
  
"Wie habt ihr es geschafft in die Slytherin-Baderaum reinzukommen?"  
  
Die Jungs sahen auf. "Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis! Den verraten wir dir nur unter zehn Augen! Ok?", lächelte James.  
  
Lily nickte und beäugte sich noch mal das Foto. "Und was wollt ihr mit dem Foto machen?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick. "Doch nicht etwa irgendwo aufhängen?!" Diesmal hörte sie sich ernst und streng an.  
  
Für einen Moment bedachten die vier die junge und neue Prof.McGonagall vor sich stehen zu haben. Sie zuckten mit den Achseln und sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. "Keine Ahnung. 'Haben darüber noch nicht nachgedacht.", sagte Remus.  
  
Lilys Gesicht nahm einen fassungslosen Ausdruck an.  
  
James schmunzelte, drehte sich den anderen dreien zu und flüsterte leise: "Wenn sie so'nen Gesicht macht, ist sie gefährlich süß, nicht?" Sirius und Peter grinsten über's ganze Gesicht; Remus runzelte verlegen die Stirn und sagte: "Meinste?" James nickte breitgrinsend und wandte sich dann dem Mädchen zu, welches sie verwirrt beobachtete.  
  
"Und wofür habt ihr es dann gemacht?", fragte sie und wedelte leicht mit dem Foto in der Hand durch die Luft.  
  
"No Ahnung! Wir machens's erst und denken später darüber nach.", antwortete James und streckte sich gähnend. "Jetzt einen Bad und dann ins Bett!!"  
  
Irritiert sah Lily, wie die vier zur Treppe schlurften, rief ihnen: "Passt auf, dass Snape euch nicht das selbe Shampoo zum Haarewaschen gibt!" - und quitierte dafür ein Lautes Gelächter. Sie sah sich das Foto noch einmal an, ging entschlossen zum Kamin und warf es dann ins Feuer. "Glaubt mir, damit erspar' ich euch noch mehr Ärger, als ihr's schon so habt!", sagte sie leise und ging ebenfalls die Treppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Bissel kurz, oder? Aber wenn ihr schön reviewt, werd ich mich beeilen und den Zweiten Teil auch schon diese Woche updaten! Na? Ist das ein Angebot??  
  
Hoffe, dass der Teil euch gefallen hat! Bitte reviewt mir^^  
  
Viele süße Grüße - Caya, eure Nijin 


	2. Die Art die Langeweile zu vertreiben

~*~Secret Feeling 2~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meines! *groll* Alles gehört der lieben Joanne K.R. *seufz* Nicht, dass das bedeutet sollte, ich bin deshalb unzufrieden, im Gegenteil!! Ich bin ihr sogar sehr dankbar! Denn ohne sie würde es die Charas und erst die Bücher gar nicht geben!! *vorJ.K.R.aufdiekniefall*ihrziemlichdankbarist*  
  
Pairing: Noch nix verrat^.~  
  
Warnings: Öhm... tjo.. wenn kein Humor drin ist, kann leider auch ich euch nicht mehr weiter helfen. hmmm.  
  
Note: Bin wieda daahaaa!!^^ Danke an Cygna und Fanny!! Ich hab mich über eure Reviews riesig gefreut. Hoffe dieser Teil hier ist besser geworden... Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu. Dazu möchte ich sagen, dass es in folgenden Kapiteln ein wenig Lemon und Rape geben wird. Nur für den Fall... Also, wer keine FF's über Liebe zwischen Männern - in diesem falle Jungs^^ - mag, sollte hier wohl schleunigst weg. Wenn doch: viel Spaß damit!  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 2 - Die Art die Langeweile zu vertreiben  
  
"Du... du hast WAS gemacht????", brüllten James und Sirius synchron und die Angebrüllte lächelte schief. Peter seufzte laut und sah zur Decke der riesigen Halle. Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Er hatte schon ähnliches von ihr erwartet. Nur verspürte auch er schwaches Gefühl der Enttäuschung. Da sie so viel nur für das einzige Foto auf das Spiel gesetzt hatten, quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass die ganze Aktion nun umsonst gewesen war.  
  
"Du.. DUUHUU!!!", schrie Sirius und sprang beinahe sich auf Lily werfend über den Tisch - wurde jedoch rechtzeitig von den anderen festgehalten. "Weißt du eigentlich, WAS wir alles getan haben, nur um ES MACHEN ZU KÖÖÖÖHÖÖNEN?!?!" Er kochte vor Wut und zappelte wie ein Irrer auf der Bank.  
  
"Das Foto - meinste?", fragte sie beiläufig und fühlte ihr Teller mit Köstlichkeiten.  
  
"JAHH!", dröhnte der Junge und knurrte laut. Das Knurren ging jedoch in dem lauten Getuschel, Gemurmel und Gekicher der anderen Mitschüler unter.  
  
Lily verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ist ja schon gut! Reg dich wieder ab!", zischte sie genervt und schmierte sich Marmelade auf ein Brötchen.  
  
"Aber genau DAS kann ich nicht!", brüllte wieder der Langhaarige und haute mit voller Wucht auf die Tischplatte, sodass sein Milchglas umkippte und die weiße Flüssigkeit sich im Nu über die Tischdecke an seiner und James' Seite verteilte.  
  
"Ich übrigens, kann es auch nicht glauben!", setzte James noch drauf und holte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor. "Troskelus!", sagte er herb und die Tischdecke trocknete sofort nachdem er seinen Zauberstab gelangweilt und leicht durch die Luft schwang. Von dieser Tat ein bisschen abgelenkt schaute Sirius einen Moment etwas beruhigt zu, wie James die Decke trocknete und seinen Zauberstab wieder unter seinen Umhang verschwinden ließ. Dann zog Lily erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem sie vorwurfsvoll - "Hätte einer der Lehrer dieses Foto jeweils erwischt, würdet ihr womöglich noch von der Schule fliegen!" - und mampfend sagte.  
  
Sirius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und in diesem Moment glich er einer richtigen Schlange gleich.  
  
"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht!", sagte Lily trocken, "Sonst verschreckst du noch all die Mädels, die dich dort begutachten!" Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger hinter James und Sirius und als sich die beiden umdrehten, drehten sich doch tatsächlich drei Mädchen vom Hufflepuff - Tisch von ihnen weg und kicherten aufgeregt. "Sag ich doch! Und ihr glaubt es mir nicht..."  
  
Sirius warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu und scherte sich nicht weiterhin um die Girlies hinter ihm. Er war an so etwas schon gewöhnt. Das war sein Alltag geworden, seit er hierhin gekommen war.  
  
"Warum lässt ihr Snape, Malfoy und seine Bodyguards einfach nicht so leben, wie sie es tun?", fragte die Angeguckte schroff.  
  
"Das wär mir zu wider! Es gibt einfach zu viele Gründe warum wir das einfach nicht tun KÖNNEN!", kam eine prompte Antwort von James und Sirius, die sich dann gegenseitig angrinsten.  
  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
  
"Erstens: Sie können es einfach nicht lassen uns zu verarschen..."  
  
Lily stutzte. "Ihr doch auch nicht."  
  
"... und wenn man sie lässt alles zu tun, was sie wollen, würden wir sicherlich bald über die Schule nur zu Hause reden können und müssen, weil wir selbst von ihr fliegen würden!", kam es giftig von James.  
  
"Aha. Und weiter?" Die Jungs blickten sich missmutig an. Dann sprach Sirius weiter: "Sie versuchen einfach immer, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten und dafür Strafarbeiten bekommen!"  
  
"Das beruht wieder auf Gegenseitigkeit.", antwortete Lily ruhig.  
  
Peter dachte nach und sprach als nächster: "Sie terrorisieren jeden, der ihnen unterlegen ist!" Stille trat ein. "Hmm... schon besser. Da ist was Wahres dran!", äußerte das Mädchen.  
  
Die Jungs schwiegen einige Minuten, bevor Sirius leise knurrte und mit ernster Miene - "Sie sind unsere Rivale beim Quidditch-und Hauspokalerwerb und sie und wir würden uns sonst zu Tode langweilen!" - verkündete und dafür verdutzte Blicke Seitens anderer kassierte.  
  
"Bingo! Da liegt also der Pferd begraben! Langeweile!", lachte die Brünette und die vier Jungs sahen sie verwirrt an. Sie lachte einige Augenblicke und sah sie dann belustigt an. "Ihr alle langweilt euch wohl dermaßen, dass ihr sogar bereit seid, bewusst mit den Slytherins zu konkurrieren, obwohl es immer Punkteabzüge unserseits und Strafe euerseits gibt? Ihr seid mir ja vielleicht welche! Typisch Jungs!" Sie grinste sie breit an und versuchte einen erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
  
James sah nachdenklich in die Runde. "Hmm... so unrecht hat sie ja wohl auch nicht."  
  
"Waaahaaas? Hallo sind bei dir noch alle anwesend?", schrie Sirius und klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen neben sich auf den Kopf, welcher ihm daraufhin einige leichte Beschimpfungen zuwarf und ebensolche zurückbekam. Mädchen und Jungs um sie herum betrachteten und hörten dem Show mit Gekicher zu.  
  
Der braunhaarige neben Lily warf Peter einen vielsagenden Blick zu und dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Verstummte jedoch nach einigen Sekunden. James und Sirius waren hier wirklich sehr beliebt. Besonders bei den Mädchen. Zwar war James nicht mehr zu vergeben, flirtete jedoch auch er gerne bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Er selbst jedoch hatte nie viel Glück mit Mädchen. Frustriert schaute er in Richtung der Hufflepuffs. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ob SIE es war, dessen Augen immer auf seinem Rücken zu hängen schienen? Mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte er sich wieder seinen sich angiftenden Freunden zu und bemerkte den auf ihm ruhenden Blick Remus'. Sofort schoss Röte ihm ins Gesicht. Hatte er bemerkt, wohin er geschaut hatte? Wen er da angeguckt hatte?  
  
Remus sah ihn kurzen Augenblick reglos an, lächelte aber dann und wandte sich seinem Essen zu, so als ob er nichts gesehen hatte.  
  
Innerlich atmete Peter erleichtert auf. Remus würde lieber einen Besen fressen, als jemanden über so etwas anzusprechen. Ganz im Gegenteil waren jedoch die beiden sich im Moment gegenseitig fertig machenden Streithähne. Sie fanden anscheinend einen Grund, um den Streit, der vorhin mit Lily begonnen hatte, die es jedoch schnell beendete - nicht vorhabend sich den ganzen Morgen wegen diesem Kinderkram vermiesen zu lassen, fortzusetzen und der Langeweile, die bei ihnen sowieso fast nie der Fall war, keine Chance zu geben. Da saßen sie. Besonders Sirius. Er war nicht dumm, nein, er war sogar einer der besten hier in Hogwarts, zeigte jedoch oft das Gegenteil mit seinen unüberlegten Handlungen - anscheinend dies selbst nicht bemerkend und wenn doch - es ignorierend. Warum also war er so dermaßen umschwärmt? War es seine sympathische Art? Oder das gute Aussehen? Oder standen die Mädchen hier tatsächlich nur auf hirngerissene Typen? Er schüttelte schwermütig den Kopf. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen war ja doch nicht sehr hilfreich. Was würde es ihm bringen, sich Gedanken über jemanden zu machen, wenn er selbst doch ganz anders war. Anders. Ja. Er war sogar sehr anders! Er sah bei weitem nicht so gut aus, wie die beiden. War nicht so ein abenteuerlustiger Draufgänger. Er war nicht annehmend so mutig und fantasiereich, wie die beiden. Selbst in seiner Animagus-Gestalt versagte er. Er war eine Ratte... was für ihn selbst schon längst keine Überraschung mehr war. Er hatte sich in das Tier verwandelt, was ihm am ähnlichsten war. Aber warum ausgerechnet eine Ratte? Angsthase wär doch zutreffender, dachte er, doch wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken auf brutalste Weise gerissen, als James Fuß-Über-Kopf und mit einem Aufschrei aufsprang und dabei Sirius anrempelte, welcher unerwartet und unvorbereitet zur Seite - also auf Peter - umkippte und dieser dabei die ihm am nächsten Sitzenden umwarf.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?", fragte Lily, Remus, Sirius und Peter wie aus einem Mund und sahen verwirrt - und Sirius wütend - zu James hinauf.  
  
"Wir kommen zu spät! Los, Siriometer! Wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf eilend und lief am Platz. Seine Brille hing im schief an der Nase und schien jeden Moment abzurutschen.  
  
"Heute ist Samstag! Wir haben kein Unterricht!", warf Lily mit einem schroffen Unterton und die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
Sirius jedoch setzte mit einer noch verärgerteren Miene hinzu: "Und nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin zwar groß, aber immerhin bist du ja nicht gerade viel kleiner als ich! Mein Name ist..."  
  
"Ja, ja! Ich weiß ja wie du heißt! Hab ja schließlich schon fünf Jahre das Vergnügen dich täglich aushalten zu müssen!", unterbrach ihn James leicht grinsend. "Wir müssen zum Quidditch-Training! Am Sonntag haben wir ja schließlich ein Spiel gegen die Ravenclaw!  
  
Stöhnend und sich knapp bei Peter entschuldigend erhob sich der halb auf dem Boden sitzende Langhaarige und folgte seinem Teamkameraden Richtung Quidditch-Feld.  
  
"Man. Sind die abgedreht!", lächelte Lily den Jungs hinterher und Remus stimmte ihr leise lachend zu. "Hoffe, dass sie dieses Jahr den Quidditch- Pokal auch ergattern."  
  
"Das Spiel müssen sie auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Gegen die Hufflepuffs haben sie ja verloren. Und wenn sie gewinnen möchten, müssen sie dieses Mal die Revenclaw schlagen.", stimmte ihr Remus zu und Peter, der sich derweil wieder aufrecht hingesetzt und sich bei seinen Sitznachbarn entschuldigt hatte, schaute sie stumm an. Was würde er alles tun, um auch ein Quidditch- Spieler sein zu können. "Malfoy sieht genauso wie die restlichen Slytherins mal wieder ziemlich grimmig aus. Was ihn wohl wieder gebissen hat?", fragte er als Ablenkung, als er den beiden davoneilenden Gryffindor-Quidditch- Spielern nachsah und einen raschen Blick unabsichtlich über den Tisch der Slytherins schweifen ließ.  
  
"Die überlegen wohl, wenn sie bei dem letzten Quidditch-Spiel anfeuern sollen.", lachte Lily und Remus lächelte mit.  
  
"Die haben's ja auch nötig! Haben ja die Chance auf den Pokal vermasselt!", sagte plötzlich eine andere Mädchenstimme und Remus und Lily blickten erschrocken herum, wo sich das andere Mädchen befand.  
  
"Lys!", freute sich Lily. "Setz dich zu uns! Wo warst du überhaupt, ich konnte dich nirgends finden!"  
  
Elisabeth, Lilys beste Freundin, lächelte geheimnisvoll und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Bank nieder. "Ich musste noch kurz mit jemanden reden.", sagte sie ihre Aufregung unterdrückend.  
  
Lily entging das jedoch nicht und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Schon gut! Ich hab's verstanden!", sagte sie und erhob sich Elisabeth am Arm zerrend. "Jungs, 'tschuldigt bitte, aber wir müssen unter vier Augen mit einander ein Wörtchen wechseln!", sagte sie und lief Lys hinter sich her schleifend aus der Halle.  
  
"Typisch Mädchen.", lachte Peter und Remus schmunzelte. "Was sie wohl wieder ausgeheckt hat, diese Lys?"  
  
"Bestimmt hat sie wieder einen neuen Freund.", schmunzelte Remus.  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
Remus nickte. "Wir sollten mal auch langsam nach oben gehen. Wenn wir nicht langsam mit den Astronomie-Hausaufgaben anfangen, werden wir auch nicht rechtzeitig damit fertig.", sagte der Braunhaarige und erhob sich. "Kommst du?", fragte er Peter und dieser nickte wortlos. Andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht. Remus hatte ja auch einerseits recht. Dennoch unwillig folgte er ihm in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Huch? Schon zu Ende? Aber wenn es euch gefallen hat und ihr bald eine Fortsetzung lesen wollt, müsst ihr mir nur einen - auch wenn nur einen ganz kurzen - Review schreiben^^ Ich würde mich riesig darüber freuen! MfG, Nijin 


	3. Ich mag sie so, wie sie sind!

~*~Secret Feeling 3~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meines! *groll* Alles gehört der lieben Joanne K.R. *seufz* Nicht, dass das bedeutet sollte, ich bin deshalb unzufrieden, im Gegenteil!! Ich bin ihr sogar sehr dankbar! Denn ohne sie würde es die Charas und erst die Bücher gar nicht geben!! *vorJ.K.R.aufdiekniefall*ihrziemlichdankbarist*  
  
Pairing: Nooooch keine^.~  
  
Warnings: Wenn Humor dabei ist, ist es schon mal ein guter Anfang^^  
  
Note: Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Es macht mir zwar riesigen Spaß, die FF zu schreiben, aber anscheinend macht es keinem Spaß sie zu lesen. Wenn ich mich denn irren sollte, reviewt bitte. Oder schreibt mir 'ne Mail! Ich denke sonst es ist nicht nötig sie zu schreiben, da sie von keinem gelesen wird. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt den nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß, eure Nijin  
  
@omi wetterwachs: *knuddel* Danke für dein Review^^  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 3 - Ich mag sie, so wie sie sind!  
  
Spät abends saßen Peter und Remus noch immer an ihren Wahrsagen- Hausaufgaben. Der Halbmond schien durch das große Fenster und das Kerzenlicht tauchte das Zimmer in eine gemütliche Stimmung. Die ruhige Atmosphäre wurde nur durch das Kritzeln der Feder und dem Knistern des Pergament-Papiers gestört. Genervt lehnte sich Peter tiefer in seinen Stuhl und seufzte leise. Remus blickte auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Freund schon ziemlich müde sein musste. Sie saßen auch schon seit etwa drei Stunden an den Aufgaben, welche sie von ihrer Wahrsagen-Lehrerin - Prof. Spring - aufbekommen haben. Schon fast ein Wunder war es, dass Peter die lange Zeit ohne einer einzigen Pause hier saß und durchbüffelte.  
  
"Mir reicht's!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Peter und dieser stand auch gleich auf. Rollte seine Pergament-Rollen zusammen und drehte das Tintenglas zu.  
  
Remus blinzelte kaum überrascht auf. "Dann wünsch ich dir eine gute Nacht!", sagte er leise und widmete sich seinen Aufgaben.  
  
"Du gehst nicht ins Bett, Remus?", fragte der blonde Junge unter den Armen mit Papierrollen beladen. Remus lächelte ihm schief zu und antwortete: "Ich mach das hier noch zu ende und gehe dann."  
  
Wissend nickte Peter und entfernte sich. "Gute Nacht! ", wünschte er Remus und stieg die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Der Braunhaarige am Tisch gähnte einmal und machte an der Stelle auf, wo er aufgehört hatte, weiter. Fast jede zehn Minuten fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Langsam wäre es Zeit, dass die anderen beiden - James und Sirius - zurück kehren sollten. Immerhin befanden sie sich schon seit heute Morgen am Quidditch-Feld. 'Was sie wohl da alles machen?', dachte Remus vor sich hin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als plötzlich das Bild vor der Eingangstür zum Gryffindorturm zur Seite kippte und die beiden Vermissten wild miteinander kommunizierend hereinstürmten.  
  
"Oh! Na endlich!" Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Fiel aber dann in den Magen, als er die Jungs ansah. Zerzauste Haare, zerrissene Roben, Kratzer und Blauflecke überall, wo man freie Haut sehen konnte. "Was.. was ist denn mit euch beiden passiert??", fragte er erschrocken und die Jungs sahen ihn endlich an.  
  
"Nichts schlimmes!", entgegnete Sirius und ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.  
  
"Ach nein!", sagte Remus etwas sauer auf die ausgebliebene Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
"Beruhig dich, Moony!", grinste James, "Wir hatten nur einen kleinen Streit mit ein paar Slytherin, das ist alles!"  
  
Remus stutzte. "Einen Kleinen? Seht euch an! Ihr seid übersäht von Blauflecken! Hab ihr euch schon wieder gekloppt? Wisst ihr, dass ihr, wenn..."  
  
"...wenn wir erwischt werden, von der Schule verwiesen werden! Wir wissen's, Moony, falls es das ist, was du uns zum tausendsten Mal sagen möchtest.", sagte Sirius und schaute breitgrinsend ins Feuer, welches wild im Kamin loderte und das brennende Holz zum Knistern brachte. "Aber die haben angefangen! Sollten wir etwa so tun, als ob es uns nicht betreffen würde?"  
  
Remus erhob sich von seinem Platz am Tisch und ging zu den beiden vor dem Kamin Sitzenden. Er ließ sich in den Sessel neben James nieder und sah vorwurfsvoll die beiden abwechselnd an. "Und womit haben sie angefangen?"  
  
James und Sirius tauschten verdutzte Blicke aus. Es herrschte eine knisternde Pause zwischen den drei Freunden, bevor der Schwarzhaarige Junge neben Remus sprach: "Tja.. sie.. sie haben uns dumme angelabert. Du weißt schon! In ihrer eben angeberischen Art! Die haben uns beleidigt- dich übrigens auch, Re! Wir konnten doch nicht einfach so an ihnen vorbeigehen und so tun als würden wir nichts hören!", erklärte James und Sirius nickte ihm zustimmend zu.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid unmöglich! Passt wie ein Arsch auf Eimer und tut noch so, als ob ihr unschuldig wäret!"  
  
"Sind wir doch auch!", kam es abrupt von den beiden. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an und fingen dann an zu lachen.  
  
Remus schüttelte abermals den Kopf und schloss sich dann schließlich dem Gelächter zu. Ihnen etwas zu sagen, war ja eh umsonst. Sie würden diesmal vielleicht zustimmen, aber am nächsten Morgen wieder das Selbe machen. Sie lachten eine Weile über ihre eigene Dummheit und schließlich stand der Junge mit der Brille auf. "Wollen wir nicht unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett? Es ist schließlich schon halb Zwölf!", sagte er und sah die anderen fragend an.  
  
"Eine selten gute Ihhh-dee!", gähnte Sirius und erhob sich ebenfalls, wurde aber gleich in dem Augenblick, in dem er aufrecht auf den Füßen stand, wieder in den Sessel geschubst. Verwirrt sah er auf.  
  
Der Miestäter, James genannt, stellte sich aufblasend und breitbeinig vor dem Langhaarigen auf und zog gespielt eine Grimasse. "Hey, was soll die Anspielung, Tatze? Was heißt hier: Selten-Gute???? Häh?"  
  
Einen Moment sah der Angesprochene verdutzt den vor ihm Stehenden an, grinste aber im nächsten Augenblick. "Na das was es heißen soll, Krone altes Haus!", säuselte er und stand hochnäsig vor James auf.  
  
Bei dem Anblick der beiden, lächelte Remus schief und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Wolltet ihr nicht duschen gehen?", fragte er vorsichtig und wartete auf die Reaktion der beiden, welche allerdings ausblieb.  
  
"Stör uns nicht, Moony! Das hier bedeutet Krieg!", kam anstatt der Antwort und Remus schmunzelte. Wenn die beiden mal aus Spaß stritten, sollte man ihnen dies nicht verwehren. Denn immerhin ist aus Spaß besser als ernst. Sich ergebend schritt Remus zum Tisch. Sammelte seine Schulutensilien auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Jungen-Schlafsaal, wo er die Sachen ablegte, in einen Bademantel schlüpfte und sich in das Jungenbadezimmer aufmachte. Unten lief er noch an den beiden Spaßvögel vorbei, die ihren Augenkontaktkrieg fortsetzten und betrat das Badezimmer. Sich seinen Bademantel entledigend, stellte er sich unter das warme Wasser und seufzte zufrieden. 'Hausaufgaben erledigt.', dachte er ruhig. Er war alleine hier und dennoch wollte er sich beeilen. Jeden Augenblick würden die anderen reinplatzen und sich wieder begeiern. So waren sie, seine besten und einzigen Freunde. Die verrücktesten und tollsten Jungs, die ihm je über den Weg gelaufen waren. Erst vor vier Monaten hatten sie ihm seinen Geheimnis offenbart: sie waren Animagi geworden. Vier lange Jahre haben sie es gelernt und schafften es auch. 'Wie verrückt! Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, sie entfernen sich langsam von mir.' Sie ließen ihn oft alleine, gingen, ohne ihm auch ein wahres Wörtchen zu sagen, weg. 'Sie hatte mich damals sehr verletzt... Ich habe oft deswegen geweint. Ich hatte mich mehr von ihnen distanziert und es schien mir auch, dass sie genau dieses auch wollten. Wie dumm ich war. Ich fühlte mich von allen schlechten Gedanken, Vorwürfen und Ängsten erlöst, als ich das Geheimnis ihres merkwürdigen Verhaltens vor meinen Augen hatte. Sie hatten mich mehr als nur überrascht. Sie hätten mir nie etwas schöneres schenken können, als das was sie taten. Ich hätte es nie geglaubt - ich traute es ihnen nie zu - aber sie hatte es geschafft. Sie waren viel intelligenter als ich es von ihnen erwartet hatte. Ich hatte Angst wegen meines zweiten Ich erneut verlassen zu werden. Ich hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, meine besten Freunde. Nie war ich so glücklich wie jetzt.  
  
Ich kann ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen, sie seien verantwortungslos und hitzköpfig. So sind sie nun mal. Ich kann sie nicht zwingen sich zu verändern, denn sonst würden sie wahrscheinlich anders sein, mich anders sehen. Ich will das nicht. Ich will, dass sie mich nicht als Werwolf, nicht als Monster, dass ich beim Vollmond bin, sehen, sondern weiterhin als ihren Freund.  
  
Versunken in Gedanken hörte er plötzlich Schritte und Stimmen seiner Freunde. 'Scheiße!', dachte er und versuchte sich zu beeilen. Schnell versuchte er sein braunes und fast Schulterlanges Haar zu waschen, aber bevor er dies schaffte, betraten die beiden unerwarteten Jungen den Raum. Unwohl in seiner Haut, versuchte Remus sich zu beeilen. Er fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf seinem Rücken hängen und zuckte leicht zusammen. Sein Rücken war übersäht von Schrammen und Narben seiner früheren Verletzungen. Aber nicht nur sein Rücken, sein gesamter Körper war so. Zwar waren die meisten mit der Zeit wieder verschwunden oder weggezaubert, aber einige blieben für immer. Er schämte sich für ihn - seinen Körper.  
  
"Hey, Re!", hörte er plötzlich es von hinten ertönen und spürte einen Klatscher auf seinem Hintern klatschen. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und als er sich umdrehte um den Täter zu identifizieren, hörte er auch, wie die beiden zu lachen anfingen.  
  
"Wie süß! Er ist rot geworden!", lachte James und fiel beinahe von den Füßen.  
  
Remus war es ziemlich peinlich geworden - diese Situation war nicht besonders angenehm. Er schaute die beiden abwechselnd an, sagte aber nichts. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet.  
  
"Sorry, Moony! Hey, nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Das war doch nichts Schlimmes!", grinste Sirius über das Ganze Gesicht und James gackerte auf, als Sirius mit dem sprechen fertig war. Remus wurde noch roter im Gesicht und drehte den beiden den Rücken zu. Abrupt wurden die Jungen still und Remus wurde es noch heißer.  
  
"Bist du sauer?", fragte Sirius' Stimme.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Doch, bist du!", gab der Langhaarige nicht nach und wollte den Braunhaarigen ihn an der Schulter fassend zu sich drehen. Dieser riss sich aber los und stürmte, den Bademantel über den nackten Körper überschmeißend, davon. Verdutzt sahen die beiden ihm hinterher. "Er IST sauer.", sagte Sirius sich nun ganz sicher und lief ihm, sich seinen Bademantel mitnehmend, hinterher.  
  
Entrüstet zuckte James mit den Achseln und bestieg die Dusche. "Die beiden werden die Sache schon klären. Solange dusch ich.", sagte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Ende Kapitel 3  
  
Sooo. Hier hör ich mal auf^^ Wenn es jemanden gibt, dem/der die Story bis hierhin gefallen hat und es unbedingt weiterlesen will, sollte er/sie es mir schon bescheid sagen. Denn sonst muss ich denken, dass sie keiner liest, oder? Und wenn sie nicht gelesen wird, gibt es da kein Grund sie weiter schreiben zu müssen.... meine Meinung. Was denkt ihr?  
  
Bitte Reviewt! 


	4. Eine Freundschaft, auf eine außergewöhnl...

~*~Secret Feeling4~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meines! *groll* Alles gehört der lieben Joanne K.R. *seufz* Nicht, dass das bedeutet sollte, ich bin deshalb unzufrieden, im Gegenteil!! Ich bin ihr sogar sehr dankbar! Denn ohne sie würde es die Charas und erst die Bücher gar nicht geben!! *vorJ.K.R.aufdiekniefall*ihrziemlichdankbarist* Aber das "eine" wird ich ihr trotzdem nie verzeihen... *grml*  
  
Pairing: Lest selbst^__^  
  
Warnings: Sap... öhm.. ja ^^;; vielleicht etwas zu viel...  
  
Note: Soho!! Hier ist der 4.Kapitel. Hier passiert mal wieder nicht sehr viel, aber dafür ist der Chapter auch schnell rausgekommen. Hoffentlich nicht zu schnell...  
  
Über die Reviews möchte ich mich gerne bei Kurt und Kirilein herzlichst bedanken *knuddel* Es freut mich, das wenigstens jemand die FF liest^^ Nur dass es so wenige sind, ist schade...  
  
Viel Spaß mit dem 4.Kapitel-   
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 4 - Eine Freundschaft, auf eine ... außergewöhnliche Art  
  
"Re!", rief Sirius dem Jungen hinterher, "Nun sei doch nicht so! Warte doch mal!"   
  
Remus blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Er stürmte die Treppe hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge um dieses zu. Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Rippen und sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise.   
  
Nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken betrat auch Sirius das Zimmer. Leise, um Peter nicht zu wecken, ging er auf den Zehenspitzen zum Bett seines Freundes und blieb vor diesem stehen.   
  
Eine lange Pause trat ein. Niemand von den beiden sagte etwas. Nur das laute Schnarchen von Peter unterbrach die unangenehme Stille.   
  
Wie versteinert saß der braunhaarige Werwolf auf seinem Bett. Bewegte sich nicht und atmete lautlos. Er wartete. Wartete auf das, was dem Burschen hinter den Vorhängen, die ihn und Sirius trennten, als nächstes tun würde. Er blieb nie unaktiv. Wenn niemand etwas unternahm, hieß es für ihn gleich einzugreifen! Die Situation zu retten oder sie noch mehr zu vermiesen! Sein Motto! So war er. Nur, diesmal hatte er eigentlich nicht die Schuld an dem Vorgefallenem. Er selbst, Remus, war der Schuldige. Seine Komplexe, seine Scham, trieben ihn dazu die Flucht zu ergreifen, da er Angst hatte... Angst um etwas, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht war es das Gefühl ausgelacht zu werden... nicht direkt, hinter seinem Rücken? Ausgelacht deswegen, wofür der Junge nichts konnte - sein verunstalteter Körper. Warum hat es ihn eigentlich bisher noch nie so sehr berührt? Warum reagiert er auf diese innerliche Angst ausgerechnet in letzter Zeit so intensiv? Warum? Warum diese Angst?  
  
Sirius Stimme unterbrach seine Gedankenzüge. "Remus..."  
  
Stille. Der Angesprochene sagte nichts.  
  
"Warum... warum bist du weggelaufen?"  
  
Und wieder keine Antwort.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius war langsam aber sicher an der Grenze seiner Nerven angelangt und seine Stimme klang ein wenig gereizt. Warum antwortete er denn nicht? Es war doch nichts dabei! Nur ein kleiner Klatscher auf dessen Hintern! Nichts weiter! Warum reagierte dieser nur so... merkwürdig auf das kleine Späßchen?  
  
Kühle Luft hing in dem finsteren Zimmer. Nur schwache Mondlichtstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die zur Hälfte zugezogene Vorhänge.   
  
"Jetzt sein doch nicht so! Es war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß!", sprach Sirius wieder. Oh, wie sehr er diese Stille hasste! Bei solchen Situationen wünschte er sich immer lieber die Sticheleien der Slytherin anhören zu müssen, als einfach so hilflos und untätig hier zu stehen.   
  
Als auch dieses mal nichts von Remus als Antwort kam, stieg Wut in ihm hoch! Warum ignorierte der Kerl ihn einfach! Er war hier um sich... für was auch immer zu entschuldigen! Warum verzieh ihm der Typ nicht endlich das, was er ihm unbewusst angetan hat?  
  
Angesäuert schnappte er den Vorhang und riss ihn zur Seite! "Das reicht!", knurrte er und ähnelte seiner Animagi-Gestalt nun mehr, als seiner Menschengestalt.  
  
Erschrocken über die unerwartete Tat Sirius' wich Remus etwas zurück. Was sollte er nun tun? Er wusste es doch selbst nicht einmal! Sein komisches Verhalten von vorhin machte ihm wohl jetzt zu schaffen! Wie sollte er Sirius denn etwas erklären können, wenn er von diesem ja selbst nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte? "Es...", wisperte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Sirius hielt inne.  
  
"Es.. tut mir leid.", beendete der auf dem Bett Sitzende seinen Satz und schmiss sich mit dem Gesicht in die Kissen.   
  
Eine Zeitlang stand der langhaarige Junge wie paralysiert auf seinem Platzt ohne sich auch nur zu rühren. Was ist denn nun los, dachte er, warum entschuldigt der sich auf einmal? In dem fallen Mondlicht, das sich durch die Vorhänge bannte, erkannte der schwarzhaarige Junge, dass sein Freund schwach zitterte. Ihm war bewusst, dass es nicht vor Kälte war - es war Spätfrühling. Völlig verzweifelt krabbelte er auf das Bett seines Freundes. Er legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter und wiegte ihn beruhigend. "Hey, Moony! Es ist schon okay! Ich werde so was ähnliches nie wieder tun!", versicherte er ihm. Der Andere jedoch hörte nicht auf, sondern fing an noch heftiger an zu zittern.   
  
Noch verzweifelter dachte Sirius über etwas nach, was seinen Freund vielleicht endlich zur Vernunft bringen könnte. Ihm fiel aber nichts ein. Eine seltene und schwierige Situation, ausgerechnet in der ihm dazu nichts zu sagen einfiel.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und James betrat den Raum. "Na?", fragte er lächelnd, "Alles klar?"  
  
Aber als Antwort kassierte er nur einen bösen Blick und Kopfschütteln Sirius'.  
  
Verwundert ließ er ein - "Oh!" - von sich geben und legte den Handtuch auf sein Bett ab. In Pyjama bekleidet kletterte auch er auf das Bett, wo sich die beiden anderen bereits befanden und rückte näher an Remus, welcher zusammenzuckte.   
  
"Nana, Re! Nun sei nicht so!" Zielstrebig packte er den Jungen an den Schultern und drehte ihn Gewaltanwendend, da dieser sich dagegen wehrte, auf den Rücken.  
  
Um seine Tränen zu verstecken, presste Remus beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und lag zusammengekauert zwischen den beiden anderen.  
  
James und Sirius tauschten verstohlene Blicke, welche eindeutig sagten, wie verzweifelt sie sich in dieser Lage fühlten.   
  
"Remus?", begann James.  
  
"Was?", kam leise zurück.  
  
"Wir müssen mit dir reden."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich will nicht."   
  
Stille trat ein. Wieder vielsagende und verwirrte Blicke, die sich die beiden Jungen austauschten, bevor der mit der Brille sein Gespräch mit dem jungen Werwolf fortsetzte.  
  
"Nun sei doch mal kein Mädchen! Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn..." Sein Satz wurde unterbrochen, als Remus laut - "Ich bin kein Mädchen!" - sagte.  
  
Die um ihn Herumsitzenden grinsten sich an. Dann sprach Sirius: "Das wissen wir doch!" Er legte eine Hand auf Remus Kopf und strich durch das dichte braune Haar. Wenigstens hörte Remus nun auf zu zittern und zuckte nur leicht, als ihm dieser mehrere Male mit der Hand durch das Haar fuhr, zusammen. Sie waren also ein Schritt weiter gekommen.   
  
Nach einer kurzen Überlegungspause sprach James: "Hat Siriometer dir einen zu dollen Klaps verpasst?", fragte er, worauf Sirius ihm sofort einen wütenden und tödlichen Blick zuwarf. 'Wenn Blicke töten würden...', dachte James, als er den Blick seines Freundes auffing und schief lächelte.  
  
"Nein... das nicht.", sagte Remus ganz leise, sodass die beiden anderen es kaum verstehen konnten.  
  
"Nein?", und wieder kassierte er einen bösen Blick Sirius', welcher ihm sagte - Das würdest du wohl gerne haben, was? - und fragte weiter: "Aber warum, warst du dann... Schämst du dich etwa?"   
  
Ein Nicken seitens Remus und die Jungs wechselten erneut verblüffte Blicke.  
  
"Wenn ich so recht überlege, warst du beim Duschen auch fast nie mit dabei, wenn wir da waren.", stellte Sirius fest und wieder ein Austausch der Blicke mit James, obwohl sie kaum etwas erkennen konnten.  
  
"Schämst du dich für deinen Körper?", fragte James vorsichtig und bekam wieder ein Nicken als Antwort. "Och, Gottchen!", lachte James und Sirius schmunzelte mit.   
  
Verwundert schob Remus die Hände ein wenig auseinander, sodass er die beiden nun anschauen konnte. "Warum lacht ihr?, fragte er dann schließlich mit schwachen und krächzenden Stimme.  
  
"Wofür schämst du dich? Re, altes Haus! Spinnst du?", lachten sie beide.   
  
Nun schob Remus die Hände aus dem Gesicht und schaute die beiden etwas verwirrt und abwechselnd an. "Meine Narben..", sagte er dann mit piepsigen Stimme.  
  
James und Sirius wurde still.   
  
"Was?", sagte der Langhaarige rechts von Remus und dieser sah zu ihm auf. "Wegen diesen paar Kratzer schämst du dich und läufst weg, nur weil wir aus Spaß dir einen Klatscher auf deinen Knackarsch verpassen?" Die beiden verfielen wieder in ein schnallendes Gelächter und Remus spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. "Stimmt gar nicht.", piepste er rot im Gesicht.  
  
"Was soll nicht stimmen?", lachte Sirius und kniff in sachte am Hintern.  
  
"Hey!", quiekte Remus erschrocken und murmelte - "Das gibt's doch nicht. Kein Anstand und keine Manieren, Sirius Black, oder was?", leise.  
  
Wieder brachen die beiden in lautes Gelächter aus. "Na, das ist doch unser Moony!", kicherte James.  
  
"Hey, Re! Hast du eigentlich noch nie bemerkt wie dir einige Mädels hinterher schauen, wenn du an ihnen vorbei gehst?", fragte Sirius und Remus beantwortete es mit einem unidentifizierbarem Laut, was als "Nein" heißen sollte. "Natürlich! Wie sollst du auch. Der Kopf voller anderen Sorgen, was?"  
  
"Was meinste, Tatze?", fragte James verwundert und Remus schaute ihn ebenfalls fragend an.  
  
"Hausaufgaben und anderes Mist, na?", grinste Sirius und auf diese Antwort mussten auch Remus grinsen.  
  
"Wenn du meinst.", lächelte er dann und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Nun fühlte er sich besser.  
  
Warum hat er mit den beiden darüber nicht früher reden können? Okay, ausgenommen von der Zeit, wo die drei abends immer verschwunden waren, was sich dann als Übung für das Animagiwerden herausstellte. In der Zeit war er auch immer alleine duschen gegangen. Sie waren bis spät abends weg und er... er verlor die Lust und die Geduld auf sie zu warten, da er dachte von ihnen ausgeschlossen worden zu sein. Im ersten Schuljahr kümmerte er sich nicht sonderlich um seine immer wieder neue Verletzungen. Aber mit dem Alter wuchsen auch die Sorgen und das Interesse an dem Aussehen seiner selbst, wie der der anderen. Mit der Größe wuchs auch die Scham... so kann er das sich wohl selbst erklären. Aber mit diesem Gespräch hier, soll es nicht bedeuten, dass er ab jetzt sich nackt vor anderen wohler fühlen wird, sprach er zu sich selbst.   
  
Er kehrte aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität und bemerkte, dass die beiden wohl schon länger ein Gespräch geführt haben mussten.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt??!!", schrie James empört, "Lily??? Wie kann sie es wagen!!! Ich werde sie zur Rede stellen!!!" Er kochte vor Wut, das spürte Remus an dessem Gezappel. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er ahnungslos.  
  
"Hörst du denn nicht zu?", fragte James aufgeregt. Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders.", sagte er ehrlich. Aber dies beruhigte seinen Freund nun auch nicht sonderlich. Im Gegenteil. Er knurrte sogar nun gefährlich laut, was sich allerdings als ein wenig zu laut herausstellte, denn im nächsten Moment hörten sie Peter sich beklagen.  
  
"Bitte, könnt ihr nicht darüber morgen reden? Ich will schlafen!"  
  
"Tschuldigung, Peter.", entschuldigten sie sich dann synchron.  
  
Dann aber tippte Sirius Remus an der Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich hab gerade aufgezählt, wer mir alles aufgefallen ist, der dir öfters mal hinterher schaut! Einmal aber, hab ich bemerkt, wie Lily und Lys dir ganz gespannt nachschauten und wenn ich mich nicht täusche besonders da, als dir dein Buch aus der Hand fiel und du dich gebückt hast. Da betrachteten sie dein Hintern ganz besonders aufmerksam.", lachte Sirius leise in dessen Ohr, "Dann kicherten sie aufgeregt die gesamte Zeit mit einander, als du wegwarst. Das soll doch was heißen! Darum ist James auch so sauer!", grinste Sirius belustigt.  
  
Daraufhin knurrte James wieder gefährlich und Sirius zuckte zusammen. "Sorry, Jay, aber du selbst bist doch nicht besser.", lächelte er schief.  
  
Remus daraufhin aber, war ganz rot im Gesicht geworden und schaute beschämt auf seine Bettdecke. Dann wisperte er ganz leise: "So was ist... ist mir bisher noch nie aufgefallen."  
  
"Was? Das du einen süßen Hintern hast?"  
  
Remus drehte hastig den Kopf in Sirius' Richtung und schaute ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Der Junge links von Remus, räusperte laut. "Ich hab zwar nichts dagegen, aber... Siri-Schatz...", grinste er.  
  
Sirius stutzte. "Was?", fragte er dann mit tiefen und genervten Unterton.  
  
"Stehst du vielleicht auf unseren süßen, putzigen und lieben Wölfi?" Das ganze hatte er mit einer zuckersüße und tuntigen Stimme ausgesprochen, sodass Remus gezwungen war ihn entsetzt anzuschauen.  
  
"WAAAS?!", schrie Sirius und Peter stöhnte bei dem Aufschrei erneut auf.  
  
"RUHE! ICH WILL SCHLAFEN!", beschwerte sich der Junge unter seiner Decke fast schreiend und presste sich das Kissen über die Ohren.  
  
Der Langhaarige packte den mit der Brille und einem breite Grinsen am Pyjama Kragen und schüttelte ihn. "Was sollte das jetzt???", schrie er halb wütend, halb entsetzt.  
  
"Und worauf wolltest du mit dem -*Sorry, Jay, aber du selbst bist doch nicht besser!* - Gelaber?? Häh?!" Seine Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort lauter und nahm einen gefährlichen Ton an, schüchterte seinen Freund aber nicht ein.   
  
Im Gegenteil. Dieser fing ebenfalls an immer lauter Mädchen-Namen aufzuzählen, mit denen James hinter Lilys Rücken schon alles geflirtet hat und welchen er ständig nachsah.  
  
"Sag das bloß Lily und du bist ein Toter Hund!!!", brummte der Grünäugige rot vor Wut und der Angesprochene lachte darauf höhnisch. "Wer soll denn hier schwul sein?", fragte er dann breitgrinsend.  
  
"Na, du! Ich doch nicht!", antwortete James und Sirius knurrte daraufhin laut auf...  
  
"Ich soll was Lily nicht erzählen??", fragte er fordernd um eine präzise Antwort und der Gefragte überlegte kurz um eine Antwort, die ihren Streit jedoch um die Länge verdoppelte...  
  
Remus hielt sich aus dem *Gespräch* raus. Tat so als ob er nichts hören, nicht sehen und - "AU! Seid doch mal vorsichtiger! Ihr trampelt hier an mir wie an einer Matratze rum!" - nichts fühlen würde...  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
Sohoooo!!! Hier hör ich mal auf.... Im Kapitel 5 geht es weiter! Wenn ihr erfahren möchten, wie es mit den beiden nun weiter geht, klickt auf das Kästchen unten links und sagt es mir bescheid^^ Viele süße Grüße, eure Nijin  
  
PS: Sorry, wenn ich da meine eigenen Spitznamen den einem oder anderem verpasse, aber ein bissle Abwechslung kann auch ihnen nicht schaden ^^v 


	5. Die letzten Prüfungen

~*~Secret Feeling5~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe letzte Kapiteln! ... Jedoch fällt mir da was ein^^ Lys ist meine!! Und die Rechte auf sie liegen auch alle bei mir *biggrien* Ist schon ne Seltenheit, dass ich meine eigene Charaktere benutze *smile*  
  
Pairing: Noch kahaheine   
  
Warnings: Wie immer: Vielleicht ein wenig Humor und Sap?  
  
Note: Hiermit will ich mich bei all den entschuldigen, die auf diesen Kapitel so lange warten mussten.Gomen-ne!  
  
Nun ist der 5.Kapitel on und ich hoffe euch nicht enttäuscht und eure Erwartungen wenigstens ein wenig getroffen zu haben. Ich würde mich über Reviews und Mails euerseits sehr freuen und bedanke mich bei den Reviewern - Ruka, Kirilein, Felice, Omi Wetterwachs, Sweet-Dreams, Virginia, Tai- chan, Fellfie und Lilith. Vielen, vielen dank dafür, dass ihr die FF liest und mich mit euren Reviews aufmuntert weiterzuschreiben.*nkuddel*  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 5 - Die letzten Prüfungen  
  
Die helle Morgensonne weckte die vier Jungen und sagte somit einen schönen Tag voraus. Gut gelaunt und überaus fröhlich liefen James und sein treuer Hund [*] die Steintreppe hinunter in die Duscheräume, lieferten sich einen Wettkampf beim Duschen und verloren beide diesen, als Remus schneller als die beiden aus der Dusche flüchtete und somit die beiden besiegte.  
  
Schmollend schlurften die beiden Besiegten hinter dem Sieger - Remus, welcher ein strahlendes Lächeln über das ganze Gesicht trug, und Peter, mit Schlafsäcken unter den roten Augen, zur großen Halle, wo mal wieder laut und aufgeregt geplaudert und getuschelt wurde.  
  
Fröhlich wurden die vier von Lily und deren Freundin Lys in Empfang genommen.  
  
"Morgen, Jungs. Warum so'n Gesicht?", fragte Lily und guckte auf Sirius und James abwechselnd, wobei der Letztgenannte sich jedoch sofort an das gestrige *Gespräch* mit Sirius erinnerte und sofort eine böse Miene aufsetzte. "Huch?", wunderte sich die Rothaarige, "Das Gesicht davor gefiel mir aber besser!"  
  
James Gesicht verfinsterte sich um einiges mehr, sodass die beiden Mädels, die ihm gegenüber saßen, verdutzte Blicke austauschten und stumm auf das Kommende warteten. Da allerdings nichts außer dem abstechendem Blick Lilys Freundes, James, kam, der sie wohl tatsächlich töten würde, wenn es nur möglich wär, begann Lys zum Wechseln der Thema die anderen drei über das heutige Quidditch-Spiel zu befragen.  
  
Mit mulmigen Gefühl versuchte das Rothaarige Mädchen den Blicken James' auszuweichen, doch dieser gab nicht nach, sodass es nach der Zeit richtig lästig wurde und Lily langsam wütend wurde. "WAS IST NUN SCHON WIEDER PASSIERT!?", schrie sie plötzlich los, als der Blick James' auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten von ihr nicht abweichte, und die vier anderen verschluckten sich oder fielen beinahe von ihren Plätzen. Peter stöhnte auf und drückte sich die Hände an die Ohren - "Müsst ihr so laut schreien? Ich hab kaum geschlafen!". Einige andere um sie herum wirbelten herum, wohl das kommende Schauspiel betrachten wollend. Doch sie wurden enttäuscht. Nichts geschah.  
  
James' entsetztes Gesicht nahm ein bleiches weiß an, als er Lily vor Zorn zittern sah. Lys rückte einige Inches von ihr weg und Sirius duckte sich, so, als ob er sich vor fliegenden Gegenständen - in diesem Falle Nahrungsmitteln - schützen wollte.  
  
James schluckte hart. "Nichts.", sagte er nur vorsichtig und wollte aufstehen. Doch die Stimme seiner Freundin ließ es sich ihm anders überlegen.  
  
"Hier geblieben, Freundchen!", herrschte sie ihn an und der Angesprochene tat wie ihm geheißen. "Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist hier los! Man kann ja schließlich schlecht übersehen, wenn ihr was habt!", sagte sie und sah dabei in die Runde, wobei beim Schluss des Satzes ihr Blick an James hängen blieb.  
  
Niemand sagte mehr was. Alle starten sie stumm an.  
  
Schließlich nahm Sirius einen großen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und unterbrach endlich die unangenehme Stille. "Wenn du's nicht sagst, kann ich es für dich erledigen, Jay." Dabei sah er den Jungen neben sich forschend an und als dieser dann vorsichtig nickte, begann der Langhaarige auch schon gleich zu sprechen. Er erzählte über den Beginn der Story - wie die Beiden Remus aufzuzählen begannen, wie viele Mädels es doch eigentlich gibt, die was von ihm wollen, wobei der Genannte ziemlich rot im Gesicht wurde und seinen Blick vom Tisch zum Boden abwand , und wie es dazu kam, dass Sirius bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden ihnen gegenüber sitzenden Mädels zu den aufgezählten dazu gehörten. Als Sirius mit dem Erzählen fertig war, herrschte einen Augenblick vollkommene Stille zwischen den Freunden. Dann, ganz plötzlich, fingen die Mädchen an zu lachen.  
  
Verwundert sahen sich die vier Rumtreiber an. "Was... was ist denn so witzig?", fragte Peter stirnrunzelnd und die anderen drei sahen zustimmend zu ihm rüber.  
  
"Ihr Jungs denkt doch immer, dass, wenn ein Mädchen euch hinterher schaut, sie gleich was von euch will.", lachte Lys und Lily nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Etwa nicht?", fragten James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Remus stützte. Peter begann an zu kichern.  
  
"Das solltet ihr Weiberhelden ja wohl besser wissen.", sagte Lys.  
  
"Wir denken schon.", sagten sie gleich laut und schnell.  
  
"NEIN!", brüllte Lys. Lily machte einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und sah die beiden stumm an. "Wie dumm seid ihr?", fragte Lilys Freundin nach einer kurzen Pause wieder.  
  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass wir dumm sind. Du?", sagte Sirius zu James zugewandt und dieser nickte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Es hat sich nur rumgesprochen, dass Re ...", begann Lily und sah unbeholfen zu Lys, welche daraufhin schmunzeln musste.  
  
"Ist schon gut.", flüsterte sie. "Das geht euch nichts an! Es ist Mädchensache, von der ihr Jungs nichts verstehen können werdet!", sagte sie laut und bestimmt. Gerade aber, als Sirius den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu fragen, setzte sie schroff fort: "Stellt keine Fragen mehr! Und keine Widerrede! Basta!"  
  
Die Jungs wechselten verdutzte Blicke und schwiegen.  
  
Während dem Frühstück fiel keine weitere Diskussion. Nur die beiden Mädchen tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander.  
  
Das Spiel am Nachmittag verlief auf ihrer Seite. In letztem Moment konnte der Schnatz in Gewalt James' gebracht werden und entschied somit das gesamte Spiel. Das Quidditch Pokal gehörte dieses Jahr der Gryffindor - Mannschaft.  
  
Am Abend wurde es wieder gefeiert, bis alle erschöpft und müde kurz nach Mitternacht ins Bett krochen. Auch Sonntag verlief schnell und der nächste Tag brach an. Eine Woche später sollten die letzten Prüfungen stattfinden, bei denen die Schüler ihre ZAG's bekommen sollten, falls sie die Prüfungen bestanden haben.  
  
Die Woche verging wie unter Strom geladen. Es wurde in jeder freien Minute nach dem Schulunterricht gelernt. Jeder wollte die Prüfungen durchstehen. Es war der Grund ihres Dasein an dieser Schule. Es sich etwas lässiger angehen lassen haben sich James und Sirius. Alles, was sie am Unterricht während des ganzen Schuljahres gelernt hatten, mussten sie nur kurz wiederholen. Sie konnten das alles.  
  
Und es sollte soweit sein. Am Montag hatten sie und die Siebtklässler ihre erste Prüfungen, während die anderen Schüler normalen Unterricht hatten.  
  
Ihre erste Prüfung war die im Zauberunterricht.  
  
Geschafft von zwei Stunden der schriftlichen Prüfung begaben sich die Prüflinge dann später zu einem Klassenraum, wo sie auf Praxis getestet wurden und verließen diesen durch den Hintereingang, um den anderen Schülern, die vor der Tür warteten, keinerlei Tipps zu geben.  
  
Beim Mittagsessen sprachen sie über die Aufgaben, die sie scheinbar fehlerfrei erledigt haben und beendeten das Thema nach kurzen fünf Minuten.  
  
An diesem und den folgenden Abenden bereiteten sie sich auf die weitere Prüfungen und hießen das Wochenende herzlichst willkommen. Den Samstagmorgen schliefen die Fünftklässler fast alle durch und wachten auf, als die Sonne schon hell und hoch über dem Schloss schien.  
  
Gähnend schlüpften die vier Rumtreiber in ihre normale Kleidung und begaben sich zu in die Küche, wo sie was zum Knabbern mitnahmen und sich nach draußen begaben.  
  
Die heiße Junisonne schien hell am herrlich-blauen Himmel und der schön- kühle Sommerwind kühlte ein wenig ihre heiße Haut. Seufzend und sich streckend schritten sie über den Schulhof in Richtung des Sees, welcher sich am Schlossgelände befand. Sie stolzierten an vielen anderen Schülern vorbei, welche ebenfalls den Tag genießerisch an frischer Luft verbringen wollten, und nahmen Platz unter einem der vielen Bäume am Ufer.  
  
"So lässt es sich doch leben.", seufzte Sirius, als er sich in das weiche Gras fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. "Nur noch eine Woche und dann haben wir endlich Ferien."  
  
Als Zustimmung vernahm er neben sich einige weitere Seufzen und döste ein. Seine Freunde hörte er nicht mehr. Alles um ihn herum war auf einmal so still und so friedlich, so entspannend und herrlich.  
  
Als er aufwachte, schmerzte sein Kopf höllisch. ' Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hab?', fragte er sich. Aber seine Frage erledigte sich von alleine. Als er seine Augen öffnete, befand sich die Sonne bereits am Horizont. Der Himmel um sie herum war orange-rot. 'Ein echt schöner Anblick.' Der Gedanke huschte unbewusst und ungewollt durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er setzte sich auf und massierte sich kurz einen Nacken. Auf dem Boden zu schlafen, war nicht gerade die gemütlichste Möglichkeit sich zu erholen, stellte er fest und gähnte herzhaft. Seine Augen glitten um die fast leere Gegend und er hörte plötzlich jemanden kichern. Er wirbelte herum und fand die Täter.  
  
James, Remus, Peter, Lily und Lys saßen etwa fünf Meter hinter ihm auf einer kleinen Decke und spielten Karten. Seit Lily den Jungs gezeigt hat, wie das Spiel bei den Muggeln ging, spielten sie mit ihr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.  
  
"Na? Ausgeschlafen?", lachte James und die anderen vier stimmten im zu.  
  
Gespielt beleidigt verzog der Angesprochene sein Gesicht und stand etwas wackelig auf.  
  
"Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?", fragte er müde.  
  
"Ooooch! Du hast doch so süß geschlafen.", antwortete der mit der Brille, und wieder Gekicher der anderen.  
  
"Wie kann man nur den ganzen Tag schlafen.", warf Lys vorwurfsvoll und blickte unauffällig in die Karten ihres Nachbarns - Remus.  
  
"Ich war halt müde.", verteidigte sich der Langhaarige und setzte sich zu der spielenden Gruppe hinzu. "Ich und James haben die ganze Woche wenig geschlafen."  
  
"Müsst ihr euch weniger nachts rumtreiben. Dann müsst ihr auch nicht bis spät in die Nacht Strafarbeiten bei Filch machen. Ihr wisst doch, dass er nichts lieber hat, als euch zu erwischen und euch Haufenweise Arbeit aufzuhalsen. Ihr konntet nicht lernen, und wenn ihr durchfällt freut er sich wieder.", sagte Lily und legte ihre letzte Karte. "Gewonnen.", sagte sie dann noch beiläufig und flüsterte noch ganz leise: "Rumtreiber.".  
  
"Aach! Nun sei doch nicht so! Die Prüfungen waren ein Klacks! Wenn wir sie nicht durchstehen, müssen wir ja total blöde sein.", sagte James lächelnd und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das Haar, worauf Lily schmunzeln musste. "Lasst uns erst mal erholen. Die letzte Woche bedeutet auch noch Schuften...."  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
[*]War nicht böse gemeint. Damit meinte ich natürlich Sirius^^  
  
Soho. Hier erst mal Schluss^^ Ich hoffe, dass ihr alles hier verstanden habt. Wenn es Fragen auftauchen, bitte an mich richten! Und natürlich hab ich da zwar immer Zweifeln, aber... hat euch der Teil gefallen? Reviewt bitte und lasst mich wissen, wie ihr die FF findet. 


	6. Werellia

~*~Secret Feeling6~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe letzte Kapiteln! ... Jedoch fällt mir da was ein^^ Lys ist meine!! Und die Rechte auf sie liegen auch alle bei mir *biggrien* Ist schon ne Seltenheit, dass ich meine eigene Charaktere benutze *smile*  
  
Pairing: Lest nach^^  
  
Warnings: Sap? Velleicht etwas depri? Aber nichts, weswegen man sich gleich Sorgen machen muss^^  
  
Note: Es hat mal wieder etwas gedauert. Aber ich hoffe, dass es sich auch gelohnt hat. Diesen Chapter widme ich meinen Reviewern Nikami, Cygna und Kirilein für die ich diesen Chapter hier auch geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch sowie den anderen Lesern?  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 5 - Werellia  
  
Greller Himmel. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten diesen. Schwere Regentropfen schlugen gegen die großen Fenstergläser der riesigen Halle, welche vom Kritzeln der Feder gefüllt war. Hunderte von kleinen Tischen standen nun in dieser anstatt der vier Großen und an diesen die Fünftklässler. Ein - "Bitte legt die Federn zur Seite. Die Blätter werden eingesammelt." - hallte durch die Halle und von einigen der Schüler hörte man ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen. "Accio!" Wieder hallte die Stimme eines Lehrers und sämtliche Pergamentrollen erhoben sich in die Luft und flogen zu dem großen Lehrertisch. Als alle Blätter sich im Besitz des Lehrers befanden, durchströmte ein lautes Getuschel die vorherige Stille. Die Schüler hatten nun ihre letzte Prüfung hinter sich und Erleichterung und Angst war in den Gesichtern der Schüler geschrieben.  
  
"Juchu! Wir haben es endlich hinter uns!" Die vier Freunde liefen lachend mit den anderen Scharen der Schüler aus der großen Halle. "Eines der schwierigsten Jahre hier haben wir also überstanden. Jetzt ist da noch die sechste und siebte Klasse, dann haben wir es hinter uns.", grinste James und blickte um sich. Als er das Ziel fand, fuhr er sich erneut durch das widerspenstige Haar und räusperte sich. "Entschuldigt mich, Jungs.", sagte er dann und schritt in Richtung einiger Mädels, bei welchen sich Lily befand.  
  
Die drei stehen gelassenen beobachteten, wie ihr Freund das Mädchen ansprach und diese sich schmunzelnd mit ihm auf den Weg nach draußen machte.  
  
"Wie niedlich.", lächelte Remus und machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
  
"Wo willste hin, Moony?", fragte Sirius beiläufig und starrte dem Pärchen hinterher.  
  
"Ich gehe hoch, nach oben. Muss noch einige Bücher zurück in die Bibliothek bringen."  
  
Nun wandte auch Sirius seinen Blick von den Beiden ab, als diese aus seiner Sicht verschwanden und schaute in Richtung Remus'. Das einzige, was er noch von Remus Gesicht sehen konnte, bevor dieser ihm den Rücken zudrehte, waren seine traurigscheinende, blaue Augen, welche Sirius von Remus schon viele Male davor gesehen hatte. Damals aber, hatte sein Freund nur große Angst. Er hatte Angst, seine einzige Freunde zu verlieren, wenn diese erfahren würden, dass er ein Werwolf war. Oder, wenn er sich für seinen Körper schämte. Oder in der Zeit, wo die drei gelernt hatten Animagi zu werden und Remus vernachlässigt hatten. Aber was hatte er denn jetzt? Warum war der Junge nur so oft unglücklich?  
  
Stirnrunzelnd folgte er seinem Freund und ließ Peter alleine im Gang stehen, welcher anscheinend auch nicht vorhatte diesem zu folgen.  
  
"Willst du nicht auch raus gehen? Es ist doch ein herrlicher Tag? Du bist doch sonst nicht zu halten, wenn die Sonne mal scheint.", sagte Remus, als er es merkte, Sirius auf den Fersen zu haben.  
  
"Ähm... mir fiel nur eben auch ein, dass ich da noch ein Buch liegen hab. Du hast mich gerade daran erinnert.", antwortete der Angesprochene ausweichend. In Wahrheit wusste er selbst nicht, warum er seinem Freund folgte. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde er jetzt gerne raus gehen und mit einigen anderen aus der Quidditch - Mannschaft einen Match liefern. Irgendwie machte er sich nur ein wenig Sorgen um Remus. Einen solchen Blick seinerseits durfte man nie ignorieren. Auch wenn sich dieser ganz gut verstellen konnte, konnte er innerlich ziemlich leiden. Das wusste Sirius. Er kannte ihn ja schließlich bereits fünf lange Jahre.  
  
Leise schritt er hinter Remus her. 'Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht? Ob er vielleicht nur unsicher wegen seinen Prüfungsantworten ist? Vielleicht fühlt er sich nicht wohl?' Es könnte viele Gründe geben. Aber bei keiner von ihnen konnte Sirius sich eine Antwort finden.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Peter?", kam es plötzlich von Remus und der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
Benebelt von seinen vorherigen Gedanken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige nur mit den Schultern und versuchte die ihm eben gestellte Frage zu verstehen. Ein merkwürdiger Nebelschleier umfesselte seine Gedanken. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. So, als ob er noch schlafen und das alles träumen würde. Nur nach und nach klärte sich sein Verstand und er konnte erst wieder vernünftig denken, als sie den Turm erreicht und ihr Gemeinschaftsraum betreten haben.  
  
Morgen früh würden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machen. Würden das hier erst wieder nach langen Wochen der Ferienzeit wieder sehen können. Tief im Innern vermisste er schon jetzt den Ort, wo sie so viel Spaß haben. Zu Hause müsste er dann wieder seine hochgeschätzten und prahlende Eltern wiedersehen, die ihm jeden Tag aufs Neueste versuchen würden die Vorliebe für die Schwarze Magie zu wecken. Warum eigentlich? Was war so besonders toll daran, dass sein Vater wie ein Besessener alles, was mit dunklen Künsten zutun hatte, verehrte? War er womöglich...  
  
Doch der Gedanke war nicht bis zu Ende gedacht worden. Ein lauter Knall eines gefallenen Buchstapels und Husten einer ihm sehr bekannten Person rissen ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er drehte sich herum, um das Geschehene zu erkundigen und sah Remus sich mit der rechten Hand an einem Tisch haltend. Die linke Hand presste er an sein Mund. Seine Augen waren zugekniffen und sein Gesicht war kreidebleich. Seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf diese.  
  
Erschrocken eilte Sirius zu Remus und ließ sich neben diesem auf den Boden nieder, eine Hand an dessen Rücken legend. "Was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?", fragte er mit einer zitternden Stimme und hörte noch ein würgendes Husten Remus.  
  
"Nein.... Ich bin Okay. Ist schon gut.", antwortete der junge Werwolf. Doch das war er mit Sicherheit nicht. Blut tropfte ihm durch die Finger der Hand, welche er an seinem Mund hielt und das bemerkte auch Sirius.  
  
"Oh, nein! Gar nichts ist gut! Komm, wir müssen zum Krankenflügel!", meinte er panisch und zog seinen Freund auf die Beine.  
  
Wackelig versuchte dieser sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch im nächsten Moment knickten seine Knie und er fiel auf diese. Wieder hustete er hart, und mehr Blut lief ihm aus den Mundwinkeln. Noch größere Panik stieg im Sirius auf. Was sollte er denn machen?, und Was war mit Remus los?, waren die Fragen die ihn fast erdrückten. Sein Kopf begann höllisch an wehzutun und sein Herz schlug schmerzend gegen seine Brust. Angst und Panik machten ihn beinahe verrückt. Er musste etwas tun! Was wäre, wenn Remus etwas wirklich Ernstes hatte? Was wäre, wenn Remus sich momentan in Lebensgefahr befand und er nur tatenlos zusah?  
  
Ohne richtig nachzudenken, kniete er vor seinem kranken Freund, diesem seinen Rücken zugewandt und packte ihn an dem Handgelenk der Hand, die er nicht am Mund hielt, zog ihn sich an den Rücken und hielt ihn an den Beinen fest, die sich dieser reflexartig um Sirius' Taille schlang und erhob sich mit den Wörtern: "Halt dich fest!"  
  
Remus versuchte so gut es ging, sich an ihm mit einer Hand zu klammern und schloss die Augen. Zu Beginn etwas schwankend machte Sirius sich auf den Weg, seine Geschwindigkeit beschleunigte er aber mit jedem weiterem Schritt.  
  
Unterwegs durch einen der unendlich viele Gänge des Schlossen trafen die beide aber jemanden, den sie in dieser Situation nun wirklich am wenigsten gebraucht haben: Lucius Malfoy und dessen Crew, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Seht euch das mal an! Spielt ihr Pferdchenreiten?", höhnte der Erstgenannte und seine *Freunde* brüllten augenblicklich, wie auf Stichwort, auf.  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Blondie. Ich hab's eilig und du störst.  
  
Der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht vom Fleck sondern gluckste laut und blickte vielsagend seine Kumpeln an, welche sich sofort noch breiter machten.  
  
Ein Knurren entrang Sirius' Munde und er spürte, wie er anfing vor Wut zu kochen. Das war nicht der passende Moment, um zu duellieren. Nicht, wo Remus krank war! Er musste jedem Kontroverse aus dem Weg gehen und sofort zum Krankenflügel!  
  
"Ach, Black! Knurr hier nicht wie ein Hund! Hast du etwa Angst?", spottete der spitzgesichtige Junge mit weißem Haar und zupfte sein Zauberstab. "Na?"  
  
"Nicht jetzt! Wir können es auch später erledigen!", zischte der Langhaarige. "Ich kann jetzt nicht, also aus dem Weg!" Er schubste einen der Jungen zur Seite und rannte los.  
  
"Willste dich drücken, Black? Wann soll es denn später sein? Morgen fahren wir alle...", doch weiter hörte er nicht mehr. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er rannte.  
  
Außer Puste erreichte er schließlich das Krankenzimmer. Beim Betreten dieses, sah er sich erst mal um, ging auf eines der viele leerstehenden Betten und ließ Remus auf dieses sinken. Sofort lief er los und suchte die junge Ärztin in der Schule, Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Nach einer langen Suche fand Sirius die Gesuchte und zerrte diese rennend am Ärmel hinter sich her in den Raum, in welchen sich sein kranker Freund - Remus - befand.  
  
Hechelnd zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf den auf dem Bett zusammengerollten Jungen und stöhnte: "Er... Ihr müsst ihn untersuchen... es geht ihm nicht gut... bitte..."  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Er blutet ja!", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr los, als sie Remus näher betrachtete, "Black! Sie gehen raus!"  
  
"Aber... ich will..."  
  
"Gehen sie! Es ist keine Zeit für dumme Diskussionen jetzt!", forderte sie behaart und beugte sich über Remus, welcher leise keuchend am Bett lag.  
  
"Ja.", seufzte Sirius und ging langsamen Schrittes hinaus, die Augen von seinem Freund nicht abwendend.  
  
'Fünfzehn Minuten! Was macht sie solange mit ihm? Ob....", doch den Gedanken wollte er nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Was war nur mit seinem Freund los? Einfach so fing er plötzlich an zu husten.. mit Blut zu husten!!  
  
Die Tür schwank auf und die Krankenschwester erschien. "Sie können zu ihm. Es geht ihm jetzt wesentlich besser. Er soll die Nacht über lieber hier bleiben.", sagte sie ruhig.  
  
"Was... was hat er?", fragte der Junge mit zitternden Stimme. Sein Gesicht war vor Sorge bleich geworden und seine Hände ballte er zu Fäusten.  
  
"Es ist Werellia.", sagte Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Aber... ist das nicht..."  
  
"Es ist eine Werwolfkrankheit. Und kann auch sehr gefährlich sein.", setzte sie fort und schritt wieder in den Raum, wo sich der kranke Remus befand.  
  
Ende Kapitel 6  
  
Soo... Hab hier mal wieder was ausgedacht und hoffe, dass es euch auch gefallen hat?? Bitte Reviewt! 


	7. Krankenflügelaufenthalt

~*~Secret Feeling7~*~  
  
Author: Nijin Disclaimer: Siehe letzte Kapiteln! Pairing: Noch keines Warnings: Sap und Kitsch^^ und Einiges an Infos für spätere Kapiteln.... Note: Hallöchen, ihr Lieben^^ *erstmalalleganzdolleknuddel* Sooo. Lange her, dass ich mich gemeldet hab. Möchte mich herzlichst dafür entschuldigen und euch diesen Kapitelchen hier überreichen *^.^* Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn? Ich hab vieles immer wieder umschreiben müssen, da es ziemlich schwierig ist etwas zu schreiben, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Es muss aber auch vieles erklärt werden und ich hoffe, dass ich es auch so weit so gut geschafft hab? Schreibt was dazu, bitte. Bedanken tu ich mich bei Paticia, Kirilein, Cygna und Bernadette Moserfür ihre lieben Kommentare!!*zwinker* Danke!!! Ihr spornt mich an, weiter zu schreiben!^^  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 7 - Krankenflügelaufenthalt  
  
Sofort folgte ihr der schwarzhaarige Junge.  
  
Remus lag im Bett und lächelte trüb. Sein weißes Hemd, welches er unter dem grauen Pulli trug, war teilweise mit Blut verschmiert und das helle Glänzen in seinen blauen Wolfsaugen war auch verschwunden. Sirius schluckte hart. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund nicht tatsächlich an der Krankheit infiziert war.  
  
Soweit er, James und Peter nachgeforscht haben - eher James und Sirius; Peter machte da nur teilweise mit, auch wenn er dies nicht zeigte, es zumindest versuchte - sollte dies eine sehr gefährliche Krankheit sein, die den Werwölfen ihr Leben fordert. Und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Niemand von den Maraudern würde dies jemals wollen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich, Re?", fragte Sirius besorgt und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder.  
  
"Danke, jetzt besser. Danke dir dafür, dass du mich hierhin gebracht hast.", bedankte sich Remus und versuchte strahlend zu lächeln. Doch er scheiterte kläglich. Sein Gesicht hatte eine blasse Farbe angenommen. Das bisschen Rosa an seinen Wangen war ebenfalls weg.  
  
Sirius wand den Blick zur Seite und sagte dann, die Augen wieder auf seinen Freund richtend: "Dummerchen! Das war doch selbstverständlich. Du würdest doch auch niemanden einfach so liegen lassen! Und außerdem sind wir Freunde. Für dich würde ich genauso wie für James und Peter alles tun!" Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem sorgenvollem Gesicht.  
  
Nun lächelte Remus erneut.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, sagen sie, ist er wirklich infiziert?"  
  
Die Ärztin stand neben dem Bett und mischte eine kleine Medizinmixtur zusammen. Als Sirius sie ansprach blickte sie diesen mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. "Es sind nur schwache Anzeichen, aber man kann nie sicher sein. Ich werde versuchen einen Medikament fertig zu stellen, den du, Remus, in den Ferien regelmäßig zu sich nehmen müssen wirst. Wenn du Glück hast, wird die Ansteckung keine Chance haben dürfen."  
  
"OK.", piepste der Junge und Sirius sprang auf.  
  
"Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er es auch regelmäßig zu sich nimmt, Madam.", rief der Schwarzhaarige und Madam Pomfrey ließ vor Schreck beinahe das Fläschchen fallen.  
  
"Gottchen, schrei doch nicht so laut! Du bist hier in einem Krankenzimmer!", meckerte sie los und atmete tief durch. Dann stellte sie die Medizin auf ein kleines Tischchen ab und ging zum Ausgang. "Du solltest etwas essen gehen, Black.", sagte sie und hielt an.  
  
"Ich will nicht. Ich bleib bei Remus hier.", gab er nicht nach und sah eisern zu der Ärztin.  
  
"Wie du meinst." Dann ging sie weg.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig. James und Peter werden sich wahrscheinlich sorgen machen. Du solltest wenigstens jetzt zum Mittagsessen gehen. Ich werde hier die Nacht über bleiben müssen.", versuchte Remus ihn zu überreden, doch Sirius blieb hart.  
  
"Egal. Ich bleib hier!"  
  
Der junge Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist unverbesserlich, Sirius." Doch dieser grinste nu breit.  
  
"Dann bin ich es eben.", sagte er stolz.  
  
Remus lächelte und legte sich entspannt in die weichen Kissen. "Was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy? Er fordert dich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft grundlos zum Duellieren heraus. Da ist doch was nicht in Ordnung."  
  
"Ach, Quatsch, Moony! Seit wann war mit dem was in Ordnung? Der Kerl hatte sie schon immer nicht mehr alle.", lachte Sirius und stand auf. "Es würde mir Angst einjagen, wenn der mal eines Tages an mir seelenruhig vorbei gehen würde, ohne mir einen Bein zu stellen, herauszufordern oder zu beleidigen. Das ist nun mal Malfoy. Da kann man nichts machen."  
  
"Du hast vielleicht recht. Aber trotzdem hat der Kerl irgendwie einen Narren an dir gefressen. Früher versuchte er dich UND James von der Schule zu befördern, aber seit einigen Monaten scheint er James in Ruhe gelassen zu haben."  
  
Sirius derweil nahm sich ein leeres Glas von einer Kammode am ende des Zimmers und füllte es mit frischem Wasser, welches in einem Wasserfass auf der Kammode neben einigen anderen Gläsern stand. Als er etwas davon trank und Remus zu ihm sprach, verschluckte er sich beinahe. Er hustete schwer und drehte sich zu Remus um. "Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er dann rau.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur so..... so merkwürdig. Sein Verhalten und so. Gefällt mir nicht."  
  
"Aaach, Re! Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Der Kerl ist ein Spinner. Wer weiß, was er sich als nächstes ausgedacht hat. Vielleicht einen Fluch, welcher nur an bestimmten Personen funktioniert? Er will vielleicht mich hinter einer Ecke auslauern und dann verhexen oder ähnliches. Mir schlottern schon die Knie!", lachte er wieder und fragte noch nebenbei: "Auch Wasser?"  
  
"Nein, danke. Sirius, du nimmst ihn nicht ernst. Aber solltest es lieber tun. Man weiß nicht, zu was er fähig ist. Hinterhältig und gemein ist er schon mal auf jeden Fall. Gerissen und klug ebenfalls..."  
  
"Jaja, und ein großer Angsthase.", unterbrach ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge. "Ich weiß ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Den Kerl schaff ich alleine. Ich werde ihn fertig machen, bevor er seinen Fluch auszusprechen kann - falls dies der Fall sein sollte.", versicherte er und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, nachdem er das Zimer erneut überquert hat.  
  
Remus seufzte. 'Wenn das mal gut geht. Er ist viel zu selbstsicher.'  
  
"Du solltest dich ausruhen, Re. Schlaf 'ne Runde, ich werde hier aufpassen.", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich an die Wand an.  
  
"Ich versuch's." Und als er die Augen schloss, nickte er auch schon ein.  
  
Beim Öffnen seiner Augen, bemerkte er, dass es schon dunkel im Zimmer war. Kerzen und Fackeln erhellten matt den düsteren Raum. Seine Augen huschten um das Zimmer und fanden das Ziel. Sirius saß auf einem der wenigen Stühle neben Remus' Bett und blätterte in einem Buch.  
  
Als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund wieder wach war, legte er dieses zur Seite und grinste breit. "Na? Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er.  
  
Remus gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. "Ja.", nuschelte er dann verschlafen. "Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"  
  
"Nicht zu lange, um das Essen zu verpassen!", lachte Sirius und stand auf. Er nahm ein mit Abendspeisen beladenes Tablett vom Tisch neben ihm und stellte es auf das kleine Tischchen neben Remus ab. "Das hat Madam Pomfrey vor zehn Minuten gebracht. Du sollt etwas essen, um dich zu stärken."  
  
"Danke. Aber, was ist mit dir?", fragte er besorgt und sah seinen Freund durchdringend an.  
  
"Keine Angst, bin eben fertig damit geworden.", sagte er und zeigte auf den Tisch neben ihm, wo leeres Geschirr stand.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Remus durch.  
  
"Dann sollst du deine Medizin zu sich nehmen. Einmal in der Woche, meinte Pomfrey. Die erste heute.", sagte der auf dem Stuhl Sitzende und Remus nickte.  
  
Remus gähnte erneut und brachte sich in eine gemütliche Sitzposition.  
  
Beim Essen wurde er von Sirius beobachtet und spürte leichte Hitze in sich hinaufkriechen. Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und seine Augen begannen leicht zu tränen. Er versuchte seine Blicke zu ignorieren, doch dies gelang ihm nicht so gut. Dann schaute er endlich auf und traf den geraden Blick seines Freundes. "Was ist?", fragte er verlegen. Unwohl fühlte er sich auf jeden Fall.  
  
"Nichts. Darf ich dich nicht angucken?", fragte Sirius und machte es sich noch bequemer am Stuhl. Er rutschte ein wenig nach unten und lag förmlich in diesem.  
  
"Doch, schon... ", sagte der junge Werwolf. 'Nur fühl ich mich unter deinen Blicken ein wenig unwohl...', dachte er den Satz zu ende.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste breit und nahm erneut das Buch in die Hände. Blätterte erneut in ihm.  
  
"Was ist das für ein buch?", fragte Remus mit halbvollem Mund.  
  
"Über Werwölfe.", lächelte Sirius sanft, blickte aber nicht auf.  
  
Der Essende hielt inne und bemerkte, dass ihm noch heißer wurde. Lass er doch tatsächlich Bücher über sein zweites Ich. Er würgte sich das restliche Essen hinunter und stellte das Tablett mit leerem Geschirr auf ein Tischchen neben dem Bett.  
  
Sirius sah auf. "Fertig?", fragte er.  
  
Sein Freund nickte.  
  
"Nimm die Medizin."  
  
'Ups. Hätte ich aber jetzt vergessen.', dachte Remus sich an die Medizin erinnernd und nahm das kleine Fläschchen vom Nachttisch. Er betrachtete es und versuchte zu erraten, wie viel er davon zu sich nehmen musste.  
  
"Alles schlucken.", sagte Sirius, als könnte er Remus' Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Alles?", fragte der Werwolf verwirrt.  
  
"Keine Angst. Es gibt reichlich zum Schlucken für die Ferien.", grinste sein Gegenüber und zeigte auf ein Tütchen am Tisch, in welchem sich noch mehr Fläschchen mit dem selben Inhalt befanden.  
  
Remus zögerte kurz. Zog jedoch schließlich den Korken raus und leerte das Fläschchen. "Widerlich!", murmelte er und verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
Sein Freund gluckste leise und gähnte dann.  
  
"Du solltest lieber nach oben gehen und dich ausruhen. Heute war schließlich ein nicht besonders stressfreier Tag, Sirius.", sagte Moony ruhig und legte sich erneut in die Kissen.  
  
Er jedoch winkte ab. "Sorg dich nicht um mich! Sieh lieber zu, dass du gesund wirst!"  
  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein schwaches Lächeln. "Und nun schlaf noch ein wenig. Morgen früh sollst du schließlich wieder auf den Beinen sein! Es geht nach Hause, auch wenn ich mich nicht so besonders darauf freue.", seufze Sirius. "Freue mich ganz du gar nicht. Ich will nicht heim." Seine Stimme hatte einen leisen und zitternden Ton angenommen und besorgt drehte Remus sein Gesicht zu seinem Freund, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Wir werden uns doch treffen.", versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen aufzumuntern, dieser schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Das schon, nur nicht so oft, wie ich es gerne haben würde."  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte der Liegende.  
  
Sirius seufzte abermals. "Als ob du meinen Vater nicht kennen würdest."  
  
Diesmal sagte Remus nichts. Natürlich kannte er ihn. Sogar sehr gut. Und darum verstand er auch Sirius' Nichtwollen nach Hause. Er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Besuch der Familie Black und den abstoßenden Blick Sirius' Vater, als sie ihm vorgestellt wurden.  
  
Seine Mutter und dessen Bruder waren eigentlich noch nett, den Vater aber bekamen sie später jedoch nicht mehr zu Gesicht - wofür sie aber auch dankbar waren. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie in den Sommerferien bei James oder Remus. Aber dieses mal würde wohl auch Lily mit ihnen dabei sein - nicht dass er, Remus, etwas dagegen hatte, es war nur etwas ungewohnt. Sie war nicht besonders lange mit James zusammen - vier Monate, genauer gesagt. Aber auf ein gutes Miteinanderauskommen hoffte er auf jeden Fall.  
  
Als er aus seiner Gedankenwelt endlich zurückkehrte, bemerkte er, dass Sirius mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bett lag und leise schnarchte.  
  
Remus musste schmunzeln und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um seinen Freund auch ja nicht zu wecken. Er nahm die Zusatzdecke und deckte mit ihr Sirius ab - sein Gesicht ausgenommen natürlich. Bei den Bewegungen, die er machte, gab die Matratze nach und quietschte leise, wobei Sirius dann etwas vor sich hin brummte und leise grunzte. Sein Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und plötzlich verspürte Remus ein dringendes Bedürfnis ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und ertappte sich dabei, dieses auch zu tun. Gerade als er das weiche schwarze Haar berührte, zog er seine Hand sofort weg und hielt sie sich so, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.  
  
'Was ist denn los mit mir? Hab ich etwa Fieber? Oder hängt es mit der Medizin zusammen?' Er schluckte hart. Versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. 'Immer mit der Ruhe, Remus. Du hast es nicht wirklich gewollt und wenn doch, ist es nichts Schlimmes...' Doch irgendwie konnte er den Worten kein Glauben schenken. Er wollte es, doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Perplex ließ er sich fallen und zog die Decke über sich. 'Ich sollte wohl doch noch ein wenig schlafen, so wie Sirius es mir gesagt hat. .... so wie Sirius es mir gesagt... hat....  
  
Sirius....' , dachte er müde.  
  
Und dann fielen seine Augen zu....  
  
Ende Kapitel 7  
  
*trüllüllü*sing*  
  
Endstation! Gomen-ne, für diese Verspätung. Ich leide nur unter Freizeitmangel und komme einfach nicht dazu schnell eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben *seufza* Hoffe aber dennoch, dass ihr euch auf diesen Chapter hier gefreut habt und ich euch nicht zu sehr enttäusche (*aufslashhindeut*). Aber noch ist es zu früh für die beiden^^"  
  
Soooo. Teilt mir bitte eure Meinung mit! Bei vielen Reviews werde ich mich auch wirklich beeilen^.~ Viele süße Grüße - Auf bald! Ni 


	8. Die Heimfahrt

~*~Secret Feeling8~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe ersten Kapiteln!  
  
Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
  
Pairing: Lest nach^^  
  
Warnings: Schlechter Deutsch^^" und sonst? Det will ich von euch hören.  
  
Note: Hallöchen allerseits. Jup, ich leb noch! So, als erstes möchte ich mich bei all denen, die so lange warten mussten, entschuldigen! Es war Zeitdruck, der mich so lange an dem Kapitel hängen ließ. Schule ist eben eine Freizeitfressmaschine - wie ich det nenn.  
  
In diesem Kapitel passiert wieder nichts besonderes. Aber wenn ich zu dem kommen möchte, was der Sinn der Fic ist, muss ich auch hier durch...Dennoch hab ich es geschrieben, mit der Hoffnung es würde euch gefallen! Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben!  
  
Bedanken möchte ich mich bei Kirilein (danke für den süßen Review *knuddelz*) , bei hanna (thanks ;). It make me happy to hear it! So I hurry up with the next chapter. Do you like this one? ---- sorry for mistakes! -.- ) , bei aloha999 bedanken und entschuldigen, dass sie so lange warten musste *sichentschuldigendaufdiekniewirf*gomen-ne*  
  
So, nun geht's weiter! Viel Spaß, oder auch nicht....??  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 8 - Die Heimfahrt  
  
Schnelle Schritte waren von draußen zu hören und es stürmten zwei Jungen in das den Raum. "Remus!", schrie ein Junge mit pechschwarzem, zerzaustem Haar und einer Brille und lief auf das Bett des Gerufenen, welcher allerdings noch friedlich in seiner Traumwelt zu schlummern schien.  
  
Keuchend blieben die zwei vor dem Bett stehen und schnappten nach Luft. Dann griff der mit der Brille nach der Schulter Sirius' und rüttelte kräftig an dieser. "Hey, Sirius!", rief er leise, "Wach jetzt auf, du Schlafmütze!"  
  
Der Junge, der schlafend an das Bett gelehnt war öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. Er erhob schwach seinen Kopf und setzte sich aufrecht in sein Stuhl, wobei die Decke von seinem Körper zu Boden glitt.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er gähnend. "Warum weckt ihr mich?" Er sah die beiden Störenfriede an und versuchte sich ihrer Identität klar zu werden.  
  
"James? Peter?", sagte er dann verwundert. "Warum kommt ihr erst jetzt?" Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster, durch welches die Morgensonne schien. "Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"  
  
"Acht Uhr.", antwortete Peter leise.  
  
"Warum wir erst jetzt kommen?", sprach James weiter, ohne Weiteres auf die Uhrzeit einzugehen. "Wir haben erst jetzt erfahren, wo ihr beide die gesamte Nacht gesteckt habt!"  
  
Sirius sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum erst jetzt?"  
  
James schloss seufzend die Augen und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Als er sie öffnete, sprach er weiter. "Ja weil ich gestern erst bei später Nacht ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Peter schlief bereits, das erkannte ich an seinem Schnarchen..."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung hörten die beiden Peter sich räuspern.  
  
"... und da ich kein Licht angemacht hab, dachte ich, ihr würdet das selbe tun. Morgens aufgestanden dachte ich, ihr wäret schon wach. Erst beim Frühstück sprach uns dann Madam Pomfrey an. Dann sind wir sofort hierhin geeilt.", erklärte der mit der Brille.  
  
"Achso.", gab Sirius von sich und streckte sich, nachdem er sich von seinem Sitz erhoben hatte. Dann gähnte er herzhaft und blickte seinen langjährigen, besten Freund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.  
  
Dieser sah verwirrt zurück und legte den Kopf schief. "Ist was?", fragte er dann schließlich.  
  
Der mit dem langen Haar grinste breiter und setzte zum Wort: "Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wo du dich bis so später Zeit rumgetrieben hast.", sagte er dann und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.  
  
Man sah James an, dass er sich ein wenig unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien, als sein Freund ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, denn sein Blick fiel sofort zu Boden und schweifte schnell um die Gegend, dem Anschein nach, nach einer Ausrede suchend.  
  
"Na?", hackte Sirius breit lächelnd nach.  
  
"Jetzt komm mir bloß nicht mit solchen Sachen!", rief James und grinste breit. "Wir saßen nur am Ufer des Sees und beobachteten die Sterne.", versicherte er.  
  
"Ja, ja! Das sagen sie alle!", schmunzelte sein Freund.  
  
"Ne, wirklich! Es war nichts! Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt! Wir haben uns nur unterhalten.", gab James nicht nach.  
  
"Neh, echt jetzt?", fragte Sirius enttäuscht.  
  
Der mit dem zerzausten Haar seufzte und sah zu dem schlafenden Remus. "Wie fühlt er sich?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
"Momentan? Keinen blassen Schimmer. Gestern Abend schien er sich besser zu fühlen."  
  
"Ich hab gehört, er habe Werellia...", sagte der mit der Brille.  
  
"Von Pomfrey?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Erste Anzeichen, soweit ich es verstanden hab.", sagte der Langhaarige traurig.  
  
"Wie konnte er sich anstecken?", seufzte James missmutig.  
  
"Dem Buch zufolge, das ich gestern Abend gelesen hab, könnten die Verletzungen, die er sich bei seinen Verwandlungen zugefügt hat, die Ursache sein. Es ist ja nicht immer übertragbar...", erklärte Sirius und sah seinen schlafenden Freund studierend an. "Als ob er nicht schon genügend Probleme hätte." Wieder ein Seufzen, doch dieses Mal auch von James.  
  
Schweigen herrschte einen Augenblick in dem Raum und nur die tiefen Atemzüge des schlafenden Remus' waren zu hören.  
  
"Da fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich Malfoy und dessen Crew heute mal wieder in prächtiger Laune gesehen hab.", sagte James und sah vielsagend zu seinem besten Freund, welcher seinen Blick nicht von dem schlafenden Körper abwand.  
  
"Ja, ich war ihnen gestern begegnet, als ich Remus zur Krankenstation brachte. Die würden sich sicherlich noch Wochen darüber lustig machen, wenn wir noch Schule hätten. Was Gott sein Dank nicht der Fall ist."  
  
Wieder seufzten die Jungen.  
  
"Um zehn ist die Abreise. Wir sollten Remus wecken. Er muss frühstücken und sich vorbereiten.", sagte der neben Sirius Stehende.  
  
Dieser nickte.  
  
Die Heimfahrt begann ziemlich entspannend. Die vier Jungen saßen plaudernd in ihrem Abteil und vernaschten Süßigkeiten, die sie bei der Frau mit dem Esswagen abgekauft haben, als die Tür aufging und zwei Mädchen mit den Köpfen hineinlugten.  
  
"Stören wir?", fragte Lily lächelnd, als ihr Blick über die erschrockenen Gesichter der Jungs schweifte. "Nein, nein! Kommt... kommt rein!", lachte James, als er der Situation klar wurde.  
  
"Komm.", sagte Lily noch kurz zu ihrer besten Freundin, bevor die beiden den Abteil betraten.  
  
"Setzt euch!", bot Remus an und rutschte ein wenig zum Fenster, damit die Mädels auch Platz hatten.  
  
"Sehr nett.", schmunzelte Lys, Lilys Freundin, und setzte sich.  
  
Sirius, der bis vor zehn Sekunden neben Remus gesessen hat, knurrte gespielt. "Muss das sein?", sagte er schmollend und deutete mit seinem Blick zu Lys, welche ihn mit einer gespielt bösen Miene ansah.  
  
"Was dagegen?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja!", sagte Sirius und würgte etwas Süßes runter.  
  
Lys gab einen verachtenden Laut von sich und drehte würdevoll Sirius den Rücken zu.  
  
"Wie geht's dir, Re?", fragte sie Remus, da sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
  
Über Lys Schulter blickend, sah Remus, wie Sirius Grimassen in Lys Bezug verzog und musste schmunzeln. "Gut.", sagte er dann und widmete sich seinen Süßigkeiten. "Auch was?", bot er ihr schließlich was an.  
  
"Gerne!", lächelte Lys und nahm sich ein Schokofrosch. Sirius Miene verfinsterte sich. 'Die macht sich doch tatsächlich an ihn ran, ohne sich zu schämen!', schmorte er innerlich und seine Schlitzaugen blickten nach Links, wo er genau auf den erstaunt drein guckenden James sah.  
  
"Was?", fragte er böse, da sich sein Freund über ihn lustig zu machen schien.  
  
"Nichts.", log James. "Deine Grimasse hat mir nur gefallen."  
  
"Ach, ja?", sagte sein langhaariger Freund wenig beeindruckt.  
  
"Du benimmst dich ja so, als ob es eine Strafe wäre, Remus anzusprechen.", schmunzelte James und sah dabei lächelnd die neben sich sitzende Lily an. Diese kicherte.  
  
"Wie bitte?", rief Sirius empört. "Ihr habt doch was an der Schüssel!!"  
  
Die beiden ihm gegenüber Sitzenden lachten auf.  
  
Sauer und peinlich berührt, obwohl er es selbst nicht für wahr hielt, stopfte Sirius sich ein Schokostückchen in den Mund und sah zur Abteiltür, um den belustigten Blicken seiner Freunde zu entkommen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit ging die Tür erneut auf und das Gelächter erstarb.  
  
Lucius und hinter ihm die anderen Slytherins, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, standen vor der Tür und sahen die Jugendliche mit einem verhasstem Blick an.  
  
"Malfoy!", zischte James. "Was führt dich hierher? Sehnsucht nach dicken Warzen bekommen?"  
  
"Der lernt eben nie dazu.", seufzte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Na, Lupin, du lebst ja noch!", grinste Lucius schelmisch und seine Gang prustete wie auf Stichwort los.  
  
James und Sirius sprangen augenblicklich auf und zupften ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
"Das reicht!", rief Remus, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. "Lasst ihn reden. Sein Ziel ist es doch, euch zu provozieren!"  
  
"Dafür wird er auch gleich seine Schlangenzunge los!", knurrte Sirius und erhob seinen Zauberstab, doch Remus griff nach dessen Handgelenk und hielt ihn somit von jedem Blödsinn ab.  
  
"Das kannst du auch später tun. Aber nicht heute und nicht jetzt! Nicht wegen solch miesen Provokation!", sagte Remus ruhig.  
  
Sirius sah mit einem wütendem Blick die gackernden Slytherin an und sein Griff um den Stab verstärkte sich. 'Irgendwann werde ich diesen Kerl umbringen!', dachte er sauer. Dann senkte er seine Hand und drehte den Slytherins den Rücken zu. "Haut ab von hier!", zischte er gepresst.  
  
"Denk nicht mal im Traum daran!", grinste Malfoy.  
  
"Jetzt hau schon ab!", schrie James und mit einem Hieb seines Zauberstabs flog die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
"Wir werden das noch später austragen, Potter, Black!", hörten sie Malfoy zischen und seine Leute laut wie wildgewordene Hunde knurren.  
  
Dann wurde es wieder ruhig.  
  
Ende Kapitel 8  
  
Das ist ein nicht sehr vielsagender Chapter gewesen, ich weiß. Ihr dürft mich auch hauen .°  
  
Nur musste es auch sein, wenn ich weiter kommen will. *seufza* Ich hoff aber dennoch, dass es euch gefallen hat und dass ihr auch weiterlesen wollt!? Wenn ja, will ich es per Mail oder mit einem Review von euch hören. *hundeaugenaufsetz*bettel* Denn ich weiß sonst nicht, ob ich weiter schreib....  
  
Sonst..., viele süße Grüße, ya Ni 


	9. Ein wenig genießen

~*~Secret Feeling9~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe ersten Kapiteln!  
  
Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
  
Pairing: Lest nach^^  
  
Warnings: Sap, Romance und.... benotet es selber^^"  
  
Note: *schnaufendundprustendwink* ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab mir endlich Zeit genommen und es zu ende geschrieben! Ähm... nicht die Geschichte, nur diesen Kapitel^^" Dabei hab ich euch alle so lange auf ihn warten lassen....*sichentschuldigendvorallenaufdieknieschmeiß* Ich bitte um Vergebung1 habt Gnade und Mitleid mit mir! Ich muss immer so viel lernen um wenigstens mittelmäßige Noten bekommen zu können! Ich bin wirklich ein Reinfall, dem es schwer fällt mit der Schule! Dabei möchte ich vom Herzen gut sein ~.~  
  
Aber genug gelabert!  
  
@Aloha: *knuddelz*Ich hab ziemlich lange auch dieses Mal von mir nix hören lassen... verzeihste mir?? *mirgroßenhundeaugenanguck*  
  
@Ratty1: Daaaaanke!! *schmatzelli* Aber ... ich bin ziemlich spät dran damit... hoffe, du bist mir ebenfalls nicht sauer??? *mitdemselbenhundeblickversuchwiebeialoha*obswirkt...isteineanderefrage*  
  
@Kirilein: *schmunzelnmuss* Wie lieb von dir^_______________^ Das ist echt süß von dir! Macht mich echt happy, dein Kommi^^ Domo Arigato! Wie es weiter mit den beiden geht, wirst du hier nachlesen können^.^  
  
@Ina: Huhu^^ Bin zwar nicht gerade schnell damit voran gekommen, habe mich jedoch so gut es ging beeilt^^" Magst du diesen Chapie auch?? @Cygna: *grinz* Ich hoff auch, dess es bald wos von Slash geben wird^^.... *drop* obwohl... ich bin ein ziemlich mieser Slash-schreiber^.^°° Danke sehr für dein liebes Kommi*knuddelz*  
  
@Katzilla: Uiii^^ Ich find die beiden auch ultra-süß! Darum versuch ich sie auch so ein wenig rüber zu bringen^_____^ Is wirklich nicht schlimm! Ich freu mich, das du die FF überhaupt gefunden hast*freudigdurchdiegegendhops*schmatzelli*knuddeli* ich hoffe, du hast nicht wirklich lange warten müssen??  
  
@idril.tinuviel: danke^^ der nächste Chapie ist nun on!*zwinka*  
  
@Und nu auch ein großer Schmatzi an alle SKP-Mitglieder!!! Hab euch lieb und lieb euch sehr!!  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 9 - Ein wenig genießen...  
  
"Nun zier dich nicht so und steig drauf, Moony!", sagte Sirius ungeduldig. Sein Motorrad lief bereits und wartete darauf gefahren zu werden.  
  
Seit bereits zwei Wochen hatten die Schüler Sommerferien und da James mit Lily unterwegs war und Peter irgendwas anderes zu tun hatte, entschieden sich Remus und Sirius eine kleine Spritztour mit Sirius Motorrad zu unternehmen. Oder wollte Sirius dies.  
  
"Ja.. okay .. ich bin mir aber nicht so sicher...", piepste Remus leise und kämpfte mit sich. Er war noch nie eine solche Maschine gefahren, auch nicht hinten und hatte um ehrlich zu sein wirkliche Angst dies jeweils zu tun.  
  
Sirius seufzte und grinste dann. "Du musst dich doch nur halten, dann passiert auch nichts.", versicherte er seinem langjährigem Freund und zog ihn mit einem kräftigem Ruck auf den Sitz.  
  
Etwas erschrocken fiepte der bereits sechzehnjährige Junge und versuchte sich an Sirius zu klammern, um nicht abzurutschen.  
  
Dieser lachte leise und setzte sich in eine bequeme Position um loszufahren.  
  
Und so war es. Einige spätere Augenblicke wehte die warme Sommerluft ihnen durch das Haar, als sie die Landstrasse entlang fuhren. Die grüne Landschaft zog an ihnen vorbei und die heiße Sonne am Himmel wärmte Remus Rücken, welcher, sich fest um Sirius geklammert, die schnell an sich vorbeiziehende Welt betrachtete.  
  
Seufzend schmiegte er sich an das Körper vor ihm und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen. Wie viel hat er eigentlich seinen Freunden zu verdanken? Wie viel Mühe gaben sie sich um ihn und wie viel Zeit verschenktem sie ihm?  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er das je wieder gut machen könnte. Es war unvorstellbar.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt kam der Motorrad langsam zum Stehen und hielt dann auch schon an.  
  
Die beiden Freunde waren in einer von jeglicher Siedlung getrennter Umgebung angekommen. Ein bläulicher Fluss floss durch diese und ringsum eine schöne Baum- und Graslandschaft.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier, Sirius?", fragte Remus und stieg ab. Seine Augen begutachteten die Natur und blieben dann schließlich an seinem Freund hängen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. War hier bis jetzt nur ein mal. Hat mir gefallen, und so dachte ich mir, bring ich dich hierher. Du magst doch so was!", grinste dieser als Antwort und stellte sein Fahrzeug unter einen Baum.  
  
Sirius sog hörbar die frische Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Leise seufzte er und ließ den Wind mit seinem langem schwarzem Haar spielen.  
  
"Es ist herrlich hier.", lächelte Remus und ließ sich zu Boden in das weiche, hohe Gras fallen.  
  
"Ich weiß.", lächelte sein schwarzhaariger Freund und gesellte sich zu ihm, ein Strohhalm zwischen den Lippen nehmend.  
  
Eine Zeitlang blieben die beiden Freunde nur liegen und genossen den schönen Tag, doch dann unterbrach der junge Werwolf die Stille.  
  
"Was wollen wir hier eigentlich machen? Nur rumliegen?", fragte er schwach lächelnd.  
  
"Magst du's nicht?", lachte der Gefragte auf. "Oder willst du schwimmen?", grinste Sirius und setzte sich auf.  
  
Verwundert tat ihm Remus gleich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Warum sagst du es erst jetzt? Wir könnten doch Badesachen mitnehmen!"  
  
"Nicht dran gedacht.", sagte dieser knapp und stand dann auf, eine Hand Remus ausstreckend. Dieser dankte mit einem Kopfnicken und erhob sich mit Hilfe Sirius'. "Also? Schwimmen?", fragte er dann zögernd und sah auch schon gleich, wie der andere sich bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidete und mit einem Sprung in das Nass tauchte.  
  
Ein Schmunzeln konnte sich Remus nicht verkneifen und begann sich seiner Kleidung ebenfalls zu entledigen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war Sirius wieder auf der Wasseroberfläche erschienen und grinste glücklich über die beiden Ohren seinen Freund an.  
  
Dieser sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Sirius blauen Lippen bildeten sich zu einem Wort, dass Remus nur als "Kalt!" deuten konnte, denn schon im nächsten Moment spritze ihn sein Freund mit Wasser nass.  
  
"Hey!", rief dieser und griente belustigt. Seine nächste Tat war sich Sirius ins Wasser zu gesellen und diesen dann versuchen unter zu tauchen.  
  
So alberten sie, bis die Sonne langsam zu sinken begann und das Wasser noch kälter wurde. Bibbernd bis auf die Ohren stiegen die Jungen aus dem Fluss und blieben zitternd stehen. Beim Anblick des jeweils anderen jedoch begannen sie zu lachen und ließen sich dann erneut auf die Wiese nieder.  
  
"Und was jetzt?", grinste Remus, "Meine Shorts und ich selbst bin nass und es wird kalt..."  
  
Sein Gegenüber konnte ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und gluckste einmal. Dann zog er seine Shorts aus und sprang in seine trockene Jeans.  
  
Rotangelaufen beobachtete Remus das Geschehen und zögerte ein wenig, als sein bester Freund ihn dann fragend ansah und damit deutete, sich ebenfalls umzuziehen.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Und schon waren die beiden wieder auf dem Motorrad unterwegs nach Hause.  
  
Doch würde dies so sein, wäre Sirius nicht Sirius.  
  
Mit einem fiesen Grinsen bog er vom Weg kurz vor Remus Siedlung ab und fuhr in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Verwundert darüber kniff sein Freund ihn leicht in die Seite und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
  
"Keine Angst! Wir machen nur einen kleinen Umweg!", lachte Sirius.  
  
Beruhigt setzte sich Remus wieder in eine bequeme Position und schaute sich um. Diese Gegend kannte er, obwohl er nicht sehr oft hier war. Eigentlich hatte er auch früher niemanden, mit dem er diese Gegend hier erkundigen konnte. Er war praktisch isoliert in seinem Haus gewesen. Von der Umwelt, und von allen Mitmenschen.  
  
Bis natürlich Dumbledore ihn nach Hogwarts nahm... Es veränderte alles. Und jetzt war er das ganze Jahr über in der Schule und hatte keine Zeit sich hier umzusehen... die Ferien reichten dafür meist nicht aus.  
  
Und dennoch fragte sich der junge Werwolf, was sein Freund in dieser Gegend wollte. Ein Umweg hin oder her. Einen Grund musste es doch geben!  
  
Nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit hielt die Maschine an. Als Remus sich umblickte, sah er eine hohe, verwachsene Mauer.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Wirst du gleich sehen. Steig ab und komm!", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und war mit einem Anlauf auf die Mauer geklettert. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen noch immer irritiert vor der Mauer stehenden Freund an.  
  
"Komm, Moony!", rief er und streckte ich seine Hand.  
  
"Was ist denn da so tolles, das du es mir unbedingt zeigen möchtest, Sir?", lachte Remus und kletterte sich an Sirius Hand haltend hoch.  
  
Am Ziel angekommen, brachte sich Remus erst in eine sitzende Haltung, bevor er sich umsah. Jedoch staunte er nicht schlecht, als er das Geheimnis hinter der Mauer betrachtete.  
  
"Die Besitzer sind soweit ich es weiß den Sommer über weg.", berichtete Sirius und sah sich um.  
  
Ein riesiger Fruchtbaumgarten mit Früchten, die man sich nur wünschen kann erstreckte sich soweit ihre Augen aus dieser Höhe reichten.  
  
Doch dann verstand Remus den Sinn ihres Aufenthalts hier.  
  
"Du willst doch jetzt nicht..."  
  
Sein Freund grinste teuflisch und mit einem - "Komm!" - packte er Remus am Handgelenk und sprang mit ihm runter.  
  
Mehr erschrocken als überrascht schrie dieser bei seiner unvorbereiteten Landung auf und knuff die Augen zu, als er unsanft in das weiche Gras fiel.  
  
Kichern wahrnehmend, sah er jedoch wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf und sah Sirius ein wenig gespielt böse an. "Du bist ein Halunke, weiß du das?!", beschwerte dieser sich dieser lächelnd und stand dann vorsichtig auf.  
  
"Ich weiß.", griente Sirius und ging voraus. "Das sind wir übrigens alle, sonst würdest du uns nie bei solchen Aktionen begleiten, Moony."  
  
"Ich wurde also enttappt?", schmunzelte Remus und folgte ihm auf schritt.  
  
Dieser schaute sich um und blieb schließlich vor seiner Auswahl begutachtend stehen. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und kletterte auf das hohe Gewächs.  
  
Einen guten Platzt aussuchend schaute er ab und zu grinsend herunter und winkte Remus einige Male zu.  
  
Dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und schaute sich selbst um.  
  
Ob Sirius sich nicht geirrt hatte und sie wirklich hier alleine waren?  
  
Ende Kapitel 9  
  
*pfeifendzurseitestier*  
  
Des war wohl der 9.Chapie von mir. Und dennoch noch lange nicht zu ende!  
  
Ich hoffe mine Mühe hat sich gelohnt und es gefällt euch? Sagt es mir bescheid und ich schreib weiter^___^d  
  
Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni 


	10. Eingesperrt

~*~Secret Feeling10~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!  
  
Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
  
Pairing: Das wird interessanter heute *evilgrien*  
  
Warnings: nix besonderes^^ aber es wird interessanter^^°°°  
  
Note: Ich bin wieder daaaaaaha!!! Dieses mal schneller als in letzter Zeit überhaupt^^°° Ich komm langsam an eine Stelle, dessen ich nicht wirklich gut bemächtigt sein werde^^°°° Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, sie so gut es geht hin zu bekommen -.- Versprochen! Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern, die mir die Kraft geben weiter zu schreiben^___________^  
  
@Kirilein: *lach* Sind die Szenen so zweideutig?^____^ *röfl* Is echt süß von dia^^ Danke!  
  
@Jebrill: Danke^^ Das mit Siris Haaren: Noch bevor ich mit der Fic begann, widmete ich mich besonders Bildern im Mangastil, die Siri mit langem haar darstellten^^ So sah er wirklich putzig aus. Darum musste ich mir die Freiheit nehmen es auch so zu schreiben^^ Ich fand's einfach putzig^^ Ist es schlimm, dass ich die anderen 4 ausgelassen hab???  
  
@Katzilla: Huch? Was hab ich so böses denn geschrieben??^^°°° Ich hoffe, dass du dieses mal nicht mehr depri bist... und wenn doch, dieser Kapitel dich etwas aufmuntert.... oder eher aufregt...^^°°  
  
@Deedo: Arigatou^^ Ich versuch sie so gut wies geht hinzukriegen.  
  
@SweetC18: Siriometer?*lach* Keine Ahnung. Wollte einfach irgendwas Neues und Witziges, was mit Siri anfing, ausdenken, weil James ja bekanntlich ein ganz schlauer war und sich gerne was einfallen ließ^^°°° Danke für den Kommi.  
  
@NymphadoraT: Oh, ja! Es geht noch viiiiieeel weiter, als mit diesem kapitel^__^ Versuch mir immer wieder was einfallen zu lassen, um daraus eine lange FF zu machen^^  
  
@Bernadette Moser: Danke^^ Hoffe hiermit ist deine Bitte erfüllt^^  
  
@Aloha: O.O.....*sweatdrop* ... bin ich denn zu spät??? Verzeihst du mir nicht???? O.O *wässrigeaugenbekomm*guähhh* *flehendaufdenknienevordirrutsch* büdde verzeih .°  
  
@Schnecken: Danke^^ Hab mich mit diesem Teil beeilt.... oder versucht zumindest...*drop*  
  
@maron-sama: *rotanlauf* Danke!! =^.^=  
  
Im Gegensatz zum letzten Kapitel, geht es in diesem auch etwas hektischer bei den beiden zu^^° Hoffe, es regt euch nicht so auf, was ich mit den beiden anstelle... *drop* .,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Part 10 - Eingesperrt  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie sich ausreichend Früchte besorgt haben, saßen Remus und Sirius auf einem der hohen Bäume in einem momentan unbewohnten Garten und kauten genüsslich.  
  
"Oh!", gab Remus von sich mit vollem Munde und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung der langsam untergehenden Sonne. "Es wird bald dunkel."  
  
Sirius nickte verstehend und kaute einfach weiter, als sei nichts wichtiges dran auszusetzen.  
  
"Wir müssen bald los. Sonst müssen wir bei Dunkelheit mit dieser Maschine heimfahren.... Dazu hab ich nicht besonders viel Lust, Sirius."  
  
Dieser seufzte tief. "Is' ja gut. Aber wir werden uns davor noch kurz hier umsehen. Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht eine gute Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Wollte aber schon seit langem.", sagte er grinsend und biss in einen roten Apfel.  
  
"Was?! Das ist wohl nicht dein Ernst!?", schrie Remus leise und vergaß, dass er am Kauen war.  
  
"Doch. Das ist es. Komm! Sonst müssen wir doch noch beim Sonnenuntergang fahren."  
  
Leichtfüßig kletterte der Schwarzhaarige den Baum hinab und wartete auf seinen Freund am Fuße des Gewächs. Während Remus vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt hinabkletterte, schaute er sich schon mal nach einem Weg, den sie als nächsten einschlagen würden und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
"So? Was nu?", fragte der Braunhaarige und wartete gespannt auf die Entscheidung des anderen, als er neben Sirius trat.  
  
Dieser schrak erst zur Seite, da er tief in Gedanken verloren die Gegend studierte und schnappte sich erschrocken in sein Hemd, an der Stelle, wo sein Herz sich befand. "Musst du dich so leise von der Seite anschleichen, Re?"  
  
Remus schmunzelte und entschuldigte sich leise. "Ist schon gut. Komm! Wir gehen dahin!", sagte er und zeigte in eine Richtung, aus der man die Dachspitze eines großen Hauses sehen konnte.  
  
So machten sich die beiden auf und streiften vergnügt und sich Scherze erzählend durch das riesige Gelände. Als sie sich schließlich in einem reich eingerichteten Vorhof befanden, hielten sie an und bestaunten das Gebäude.  
  
"Hier muss ja ein Stinkreicher leben. Die Malfoys vielleicht!?", grinste Sirius und machte Anstalten weiter zu gehen, als Remus ihn am Handgelenk packte und zurückhielt.  
  
"Du willst doch jetzt nicht einbrechen, oder? Wer weiß, mit welchen Flüchen es belegt ist!", warnte er seinen Freund besorgt und blickte etwas verängstigt das Haus an.  
  
"Aaach, Moony! Ich will doch nur einen Blick durchs Fenster werfen. Ins Haus einzubrechen, würde ich nicht schaffen, da ich meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hab. Aber den Gedanken hab ich, um ehrlich zu sein, gehabt.", grinste er breit über die beiden Ohren und Remus seufzte, den Kopf sinkend. "Du bist ein wirklicher Rumtreiber.... Keine Angst oder Furcht vor etwas."  
  
"Aber du bist auch einer. Sonst wärest du hinter der Mauer geblieben und hättest dich nicht hierhin gewagt.", tadelte Sirius leicht lächelnd und schnappte nun nach Remus Hand und zog diesen mit sich.  
  
Den Kopf schüttelnd ließ Remus es mit sich geschehen und folgte seinem langjährigem Freund.  
  
Etwas tollpatschig kletterte er über das Gelände des Balkons des Erdgeschoss' und lachte eine Runde über seine eigene Tollpatschigkeit. Doch als er sich der Fensterscheibe widmete und durchs Fenster ins innere des Zimmers sah, erstarrte er und sein lächelnder Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem entsetzten Ausdruck.  
  
Erschrocken hielt auch Remus inne, nicht wissend, was da eigentlich vor sich ging. Doch zum Nachfragen hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt.  
  
"Los, Re! Lauf! Da ist doch jemand drin und er hat mich gesehen!!", schrie er panisch und schwank sich über das Geländer, landete neben Remus und schrie in dem selbigem Moment auf.  
  
Von Panik gepackt schnellte Remus Blick von Sirius zum Fenster und wieder zurück, als er den Jungen neben sich am Boden kauernd und vor Schmerz winseln sah.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Hast du dich verletzt? Tut dir dein Fuß weh?", fragte er panisch besorg und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Haus - "Das ist doch die Höhe! Wenn ich euch erwische!" - schreien.  
  
"Au! Umgeknickt!", stöhnte Sirius und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.  
  
"Schnell!", schrie Remus und kniete neben Sirius.  
  
Dieser legte, wie der andere es ihm anbot, eine Hand um dessen Hals und stand auf einem Bein stehend auf. Keuchte jedoch auf, als er versuchte auf den anderen zu treten. "Los! Wir müssen laufen, sonst werden wir erwischt! Wer weiß, was der mit uns macht!", keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und begann aufzutreten.  
  
"Aber dein Fuß!", piepste Remus erschrocken und lief los, den anderen stützend.  
  
"Scheiß... au... drauf!"  
  
Sie liefen denselben Weg entlang, mit dem sie gekommen waren und hörten die tobende Stimme das Haus verlassen. "Ich verarbeite euch zu Koteletts!", schrie der Mann.  
  
"Der wird uns einholen!", keuchte Sirius und blieb abrupt stehen, Remus das selbe zu tun zwingend.  
  
"Warum bleibst du jetzt stehen?", flüsterte Remus panisch und blickte zurück.  
  
"Da rein! Über die Mauer schaffen wir es nicht!", sagte er keuchend und deutete auf einen der drei Gartenhäuschen, die nebeneinander etwas weiter von ihnen standen.  
  
Verstehend nickte der Braunhaarige und sie liefen darauf zu. Glücklicherweise war die Tür offen und außer Puste betraten sie es die Tür hinter sich schließend und sich sofort an die Wand lehnend.  
  
"Was, wenn er nach uns auch hier sucht?", fragte der junge Werwolf nach einer kurzen Atempause und blickte sich ratlos um. Das Häuschen war mit keinen Gartengeräten gefüllt und nur an beiden Seiten der Hütte lag an die Wand gestapelt Brennholz. Als Remus blick zum Boden fuhr, erblickte er einen Armbandgroßen Ring.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte er leise und ging darauf zu. In die Hocke gehend streckte er seine Hand und ergriff diesen Metallring, welcher jedoch schwerer erschien, als gedacht. Kräfteaufbringend zog er an diesem und als sich dieser endlich erhob, öffnete sich eine Falltür.  
  
Sirius horchte auf, als er den fluchenden Mann an der Hütte vorbeirennen und brummen hörte.  
  
"Sirius! Lass uns da reingehen!", flüsterte Remus panisch und zog seinen Freund am Arm zur Falltür.  
  
Vorsichtig und doch sich beeilend ertastete der Junge eine Leiter und kletterte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Schnell folgte ihm Remus und schloss leise die Tür.  
  
Sich auf sein Tastgefühl verlassend tastete er sich zu dem an einer der kalten Wände kauernden Sirius und nahm verängstigt neben diesem Platz. "Er wird uns hier finden.", flüsterte er und legte müde sein Kopf auf die Knie, die er leicht zitternd an sein Körper anzog.  
  
"Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.", sagte Sirius mit einer heiseren Stimme und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
Sie warteten nicht lange und schon hörte man quietschend die Tür sich öffnen und Schritte von schweren Stiefeln die Hütte betreten. Der Mann murrte vor sich hin, was sich nach - "Verdammte Gören. Scheinen entkommen zu sein..." - anhörte. Dann verließ er glücklicherweise den Ort auch wieder und die beiden Jungen atmeten tief durch. Einen Augenblick lauschten sie der Stille, um sich sicher zu sein, dass der Alte auch wirklich weg war und standen endlich auf.  
  
"Du hattest gesagt, die Besitzer seien weg!", fing Remus plötzlich an und half Sirius dabei die Haltung nicht zu verlieren.  
  
"Sind sie doch auch! Doch muss wohl der Opa daheim geblieben sein... Ob er hier wohnt, weiß ich nicht. Hab nur gehört, dass das Anwesen die Ferien über leer ist. Das ist alles!", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige keuchend und seufzte enttäuscht über seine lückenhafte Daten.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal. Wir wurden ja schließlich nicht erwischt.", versuchte Remus das Thema zu beenden und stieg die Leiter hoch. Als er die Falltür öffnete und rauskrabbelte, bemerkte er erst wieder, wie warm es war. Die niedrige Temperatur, die in diesem kellerähnlichem Verließ herrschte, bemerkte er vor Angst nicht.  
  
Als auch Sirius wieder oben war, hielt es Remus für angebracht zu testen, ob die Luft draußen auch wirklich rein war, sodass sie ungesehen sich rausschleichen und über die Mauer klettern konnten. Doch eine böse Überraschung erwartete sie.  
  
"Sirius....", schluckte Remus und ließ den Griff der Tür, welche sich nah einigen Versuchen immer noch nicht öffnen ließ.  
  
Fragend sah der Angesprochene wackelig seinen Gegenüber an. "Was ist?"  
  
"Er hat die Tür abgesperrt. Wir sind hier eingeschlossen...."  
  
"WAS?!", schrie er und hielt sich über den lauten Ton erschrocken den Mund mit den Händen zu.  
  
Schwankend griff er nach Remus Arm und hielt sich an diesem fest. Der junge Werwolf eilte sofort an dessen Seite und stütze ihn.  
  
"Was sollen wir machen? Ich hab auch keinen Zauberstab dabei.", sagte Remus.  
  
Frustriert seufzte sein Freund und sah sich um. "Außer Brennholz, was uns nicht besonders helfen kann, scheint es hier oben nichts zu geben. Schauen wir uns doch mal dort unten um.", schlug er dann vor und der andere nickte nach einer kurzen Überlegungspause.  
  
Sie fanden eine Fackel und Streichhölzer. Sirius zündete diese an und wollte sich umdrehen, als er plötzlich stolperte und reflexartig an einem Seil, welcher den aufgestapelten Holz zusammenhielt, Halt finden. Welcher jedoch seinem Gewicht nachgab und riss. Er fiel rückwarts in das Loch im Boden und verfehlte leicht die Hand Remus, welcher ihn abfangen wollte. Er hörte Sirius schmerzhaft aufschreien und schrie vor Schreck beinahe selber auf, als er bemerkte, dass das Holz hinter ihm zu einstürzen begann. Ohne lange zu überlegen sprang er hinter Sirius her und landete auf diesem. Plötzlich hörten sie die zur hälfte geöffnete Falltür knallen und einen dumpfen Geräusch vom Holz. Dann war alles still und nur die rasende Herzschläge der beiden waren zu hören.  
  
Ende Kapitel 10  
  
Hohoho!! Da haben sich die beiden aber reingeschaufelt, was^^ Ich hör an dieser Stelle mal auf...  
  
hehehe.... Hmmmm.... aber es interessiert ja garantiert auch niemanden... oder??? Es ist zwar nicht das, was mich dazu verleitet hat diese FF zu schreiben, aber diese Idee hatte ich auch ziemlich lange ausarbeiten müssen, da sie mir genauso, wie die Stelle auf die ich die ganze Zeit kommen möchte, einfach so aus nichts eingefallen war und die ich so lange hinausziehen musste^^°°  
  
Möchte gerne wissen, wie ihr es fandet und ob ihr weiterwissen wollt. Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni 


	11. Ein neues Gesicht

~*~Secret Feeling11~*~

_Author:_ Nijin

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Pairing:_  ... Wer das wohl alle ist?

_Warnings_: Nur leichte Andeutungen würd ich sagen... Was denkt ihr?__

_Note__: Haaaaaallo!! Ich hab erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich schon so lange hier mich nicht blicken lassen hab...*duck* Dafür möchte ich mich wieder einmal entschuldigen... ich bin ziemlich fertig von der Schule. Aber ich werde mich in den freien Tagen versuchen zu setzen und viele Chapters vorschreiben, da ich es beim Beginn meiner Abschlussprüfungen wohl nicht mehr schaffen werde. Bis dahin wird ich wohl es müssen zu tun._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt... Viel Spaß und einen Großen Dank an: _

_Katzilla__: Gomen^^ Da mussten die hin. Ich hoffe, du kannst es nachvollziehen^^_

_Cygna:__ *beimhopsenauffängtundwiederaufdenbodenabstell*^^* Danke!_

_Auxia__: 0.0;; .... .° nicht den Lob wegnehmen! Damit feuerst du mich doch erst an!!^^°° Warum sollte ich böse deshalb werden? Ich fühl mich sogar geehrt, dass die FF dir so gefällt^^ Da zeigt es mir, dass ich mir Mühe nicht umsonst mache!! ^.~Danke auch dir!!_

_Alenia__: *frischeluftzufächel* Ich weiß nicht. Was denkst du? Wird's interessant oder nicht??^____^_

_Vanadyn:__ Ich weiß. Bin gerne mies. Nicht, dass ich wirklich so wäre... Nur passte der Schluss da irgendwie genau richtig^.^"_

_Kirilein__: *auchschmunzelnmuss* Danke für die lieben Kommentare^___^ Das ist bei mir aber nicht weniger so wie bei dir, wenn ich abends mich an FFs ransetze^.^_

_Snuggles__: L-Pairing??^__^ Meins auch! Danke für dein Review!!_

_Leeloo2362__: Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht all zu lang warten lassen? Meist dauert's bei mir länger^^°°° Danke!!_

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

**Part 11 – Ein neues Gesicht**

Erschrocken über das Geschehene blieben sie liegen, wobei Remus auf Sirius verweilte. Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen krallte sich der Braunhaarige in die Kleidung seines Freundes und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Sirius, der derweil wieder zu sich gekommen war, lächelte schief des Remus' wegen und legte sanft einen Arm auf seinen Rücken. Strich zärtlich diesen hinab und wieder hinauf, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter zu. 

"Pscht. Alles ist gut. Uns ist nichts passiert. Die Falltür ist nur zugeschüttet worden.... Dafür hat sie all den auf uns stürzenden Brennholz abgehalten und dafür gesorgt, dass wir von diesem Gehölz nicht erschlagen worden sind.....", schluckte er hörbar und schaute sich in der matten Dunkelheit um. Die Fackel, die beim Sturz glücklicherweise nicht erlosch, beleuchtete den Keller nun ein wenig und tröstete sie wenigstens mit ihrem Licht und schwacher Wärme. 

Endlich schien auch Remus zu begreifen, was passiert war und entspannte sich ein wenig. Öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sprang in dem selbigem Moment von Sirius ab. "Tut... tut mir leid! Du bist verletzt!", stotterte er sich entschuldigend und hielt seinem Freund seine rechte Hand entgegen, mit welcher er ihm dann auf die Beine verhalf. "Tut dir was weh?"

"Halb so schlimm. Der Schmerz ist schon so gut wie weg. Nur brummt mir jetzt der Schädel.", sagte er lächelnd und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf. Langsam und vorsichtige trat er Schritt für Schritt und erkundete die Gegend.

"Ziemlich unordentlich hier unten... und so viel Alkohol.", sagte er und beäugte die vielen Wein- und Sektflaschen, die liegend in den dafür gemachten Regelen lagen, und hielt dann wieder an, sich leicht verzweifelt an Remus wendend. "Wir werden uns zu Tode saufen und hier erbärmlich verrecken.", quengelte er und seine Augen begannen zu trennen.

"Sag doch nicht so was!", sagte Remus mitleidig und legte sein Kopf schief. Ging dann aber auf Sirius zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. 

Sirius lächelte behagen und ging dann an seinem Freund vorbei zu der Leiter, die zur Falltür hinaufführte. Diese kletterte er hoch und stemmte sich mit beiden Händen gegen das Gehölz. Mit allen Kräften versuchte er die Tür zum Öffnen zu bringen und musste sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erbärmlich geschlagen geben, da keine seiner Bemühungen halfen. Schwach sprang er zu Boden und ließ sich auf diesen sinken. Schlang seine Arme, nachdem er die Fackel in den Sandboden vorsichtshalber ordentlich steckte, sodass diese von alleine, ohne gehalten werden zu müssen, brennen konnte, und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knien. Verbarg sein Gesicht in den Armen. "Das ist alles meine Schuld.", flüsterte er leise.

Entsetzt lief Remus auf diesen zu und kniete sich diesem gegenüber nieder. Zog diesen dann in seine Arme, legte diese um Sirius Körper und streichelte ihn tröstend. "Hör auf! Das war auch meine Schuld! Ich hätte schließlich dich abfangen und dich vor dem Sturz bewahren können!", nuschelte Remus in Sirius Haar und schloss die Augen. 

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie viel Zeit sie so dasaßen. Aber das war für sie in diesem Augenblick eh keine Bedeutung. Jeder spendete dem anderem eine Körperwärme, die jeder von ihnen an diesem Kalten Ort gebrauchte und in diesem Moment schienen sie sich ohne Worte mehr zu verstehen, als je zuvor. Allein die Gewissheit den anderen im Arm zu halten breitete in ihnen einen angenehmen Gefühl aus, der ... erschreckend, aber wahrlich... an ein Glücksgefühl erinnerte.

Schließlich bewegte sich Remus wieder und ließ den der Wärme entzogenen Sirius enttäuscht aufseufzen und kurz alleine sitzen. Dieser schaute neugierig seinem Freund hinterher und als dieser zurückkam, hielt er schwach lächelnd eine Flasche in der Hand.

"Es ist nicht hochprozentig. Doch es wird uns aufwärmen.", sagte er und zog Sirius auf die Füße. 

"Was..?" Dieser sah ihn fragend ob des Handelns an und folgte immer noch leicht humpelnd Remus, welcher sich dann auf eine große Holzkiste niederließ. "Und hier ist es auch wärmer zu sitzen, als auf dem Sandboden...", sagte er dann und klopfte auf die Kiste neben sich, Sirius auffordernd sich neben ihm zu setzen.

Grinsend befolgte dieser den *Befehl* und machte es sich neben Remus gemütlich.

"Noch nie in einer so scheußlichen Situation wie dieser gewesen. Doch es beginnt Spaß zu machen. So wie jetzt, hab ich dich noch nie erlebt.", grinste er und griff nach der Flasche, die sein Gegenüber ihm entgegenhielt.

"So? Warum? Benehme ich mich etwa anders als sonst?", fragte der junge Wehrwolf und öffnete den Korken. Machte einen Schluck aus der Flasche und verzog angewidert sein sonst so sanftes Gesicht.

Schmunzelnd öffnete auch Sirius seine Flasche und ließ die Flüssigkeit durch seinen Rachen fließen. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen, um nicht an den widerlichen Geschmack denken zu müssen und lauschte der Stille, welche nur vom leisen Planschen des Sektes in Remus Flasche, welche er sanft schüttelte, gestört wurde. Als er sie wieder öffnete glänzten seine Augen leicht ob des Alkohols oder nicht, und ein breites Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. 

Fragend sah Remus ihn an, immer noch auf seine Antwort wartend. "Willst du mir heute nicht mehr antworten?"

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.", grinste er und trank noch mehr.

Seufzend wandte sich Remus abermals seiner Flasche zu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck zu sich.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte Sirius seine Flasche beiseite und sah Remus aufdringlich an.

Dieser blinzelte ihn fragend an. "Schon leer?", fragte er der Flasche wegen.

"Hast du schon eine Freundin jeweils gehabt, Re?, fragte er überraschenderweise und Remus blieb der Mund offen.

"Was?"

"Weich nicht ab! Sag schon!", stichelte Sirius.

Lachend winkte Remus ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du fragst so, als ob ich jeweils Geheimnisse vor euch hätte. Würde ich jeweils eine haben, wäret ihr die ersten, die davon was erfahren würden.", lachte er. "Und außerdem...", unterbrach er seinen Blick zu Boden senkend.

Verwirrt sah ihn der Schwarzhaarige an. "Ja?"

"Und außerdem könnte ich niemals jemanden in eine solche Gefahr hineinlaufen lassen. Ich bin immerhin ein Werwolf und gefährlich. Schon vergessen?", beendete er seinen Satz und sah schief grinsend in die Augen des vor ihm sitzenden Animagi.

Doch dieser begann lauthals zu lachen an und knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite. "Du und gefährlich? Eher Kuscheltierniedlich und ein echter Scherzkeks!!", lachte er und man sah fast Tränen in seinen Augen treten. 

Remus blähte seine Backen auf und sah den immer noch lachenden Sirius kritisch von der Seite an. "Selber Kuscheltierniedlich!", muffelte er und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Als dieser sich wieder fing, grinste er die Zähne zeigend und stubste Remus mit dem Ellbogen an. "Hey! Nun sei doch wegen der Wahrheit nicht stinkig!"

Remus verdrehte gespielt die Augen du  sah zur Seite. "Ich weiß nicht wovon sie Reden, Schnuffel.", sagte er mit einer ernsten Stimme.

Sirius stutzte. "Was soll das denn?", fragte er des Namens wegen entgeistern nach.

"Du bist ein unhöflicher, grober, schwarzer Hund!", funkelte der Werwolf ihn plötzlich an und Sirius lächelte verlegen diesen an. "Ich finde dieser Name passt dir wie angeboren!", sagte er versichert und sein Gesichtsausdruck duldete keine Widerrede.

"Wenn du meinst...hehe..." Langsam aber sicher bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Remus durfte wohl nie wieder etwas zu trinken bekommen. Butterbier schien einzig und allein keine Nebenwirkungen an Remus zu zeigen. Obwohl so war dieser viel gesprächsfähiger und verspielter... sowie offener und gefährlicher...

"Sag ich doch." Damit schien sich der Jüngere zufrieden zu geben und trank wieder aus der Flasche.

Erschrocken darüber, dass Remus noch immer nicht genug hatte, versuchte er ihm die Flasche aus der Hand zu reißen, was dieser jedoch verhinderte.

"Was soll denn das?", fragte er leicht angesäuert.

"Du trinkst zu viel... lass uns lieber was anderes machen.. oder reden...", stotterte Sirius und fixierte immer noch böse die fast leere Flasche in Remus Hand.

Nun hob auch Remus verwundert die Augenbraunen. "OK.", sagte er schließlich nach einer etwas zu langen Überlegenspause und hopste wieder von der Kiste runter.

"Wo... wo willst du hin?", fragte Sirius und tat es seinem Freund nach. Doch im nächstem Moment eilte er an Remus Seite, welcher torkelnd ins Schwanken geriet.

Tollpatschig und sein Gleichgewicht verlierend stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und fand sich plötzlich auf Sirius liegend wieder. Glucksend schmiss er die Flasche zur Seite. "Da sind wir wohl wieder... auf dem Boden liegend...", lachte er leise und leicht lallend und legte seinen plötzlich so schwer wirkenden Kopf auf Sirius Brust, welcher schwer schluckte.

"Ja. Scheint so.", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Remus und schloss die Augen. Sein Herz schlug im bis zum Halse und er versuchte seine Aufregung und die in ihm sich aufsammelnde Erregung zu unterdrücken. Würde Remus nicht bald von ihm ablassen, würde wahrscheinlich etwas Falsches passieren. Doch dieser hatte ähnliches nicht mal im Traum vor. Er schlang lediglich seine Arme um Sirius, indem er sie unter dessen Rücken schon und sein Gesicht auf dessen Schulter legte. Sein heißer und unregelmäßiger Atem streifte unabsichtlich, was Sirius sich zu denken zwang, seinen Hals und ließ immer wieder kalte Schauer seinen Körper hinabrieseln. 

"Und?", begann Remus glucksend, "Was ist es, was du mit mir machen wolltest, damit ich mit dem Trinken aufhöre?"

Ende Kapitel 11 

*husthust* So. Ich glaub für heute hab ich genug Mist geschrieben^^° Oder sollte ich etwa doch weiter schreiben? *nichtweiterwissendsichamhinterkopfkratz*  Ob ich mich irre oder recht habe, kann ich natürlich nicht sagen... Würde es aber liebend gerne von euch hören! *zwinker*

Also! Danke fürs Lesen! Viele süße Grüeß, ya Ni


	12. Träume

~*~Secret Feeling12~*~

_Author:_ Nijin

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Pairing:_  Remus/Sirius

_Warnings_: Lime eventuell Lemon__

_Note__: Da bin ich wieder!!! Oh Gott hab ich lange auf mich warten lassen!! Ich bitte alle Leser hiermit um Entschuldigung!! *sichganztiefverbeug* Ihr müsst wissen, dass diese drei Monate sich bei mir nur mit den Klausuren und Abschlussarbeiten gedreht haben (nicht zu vergessen den Zeugnis Anfang Februar....) und ich darum die FFs leider lieben lassen hab...  Nun sind aber Ferien und Zeit zum Schreiben! Ich hoffe, dass all meine treuen Leser ein Auge zudrücken und es mir verzeihen? *bettel*_

_Dieser Kapitel ist mir auch ein wenig schwer gefallen, da ich ein wenig schlecht im Lime- bzw. Lemonschreiben bin...  Ich hoffe, dass es euch dennoch gefällt... Viel Spaß und einen Großen Dank an: Auxia [tut mir leid, dass du solange warten musstest^^°°°], Katzilla, Alenia [bitte glaub mir, ich quäl nicht gerne^^"], DarkVelvet, Cygna [tja, das wirst du wohl mit diesem Kapitel hier erfahren^___^ aber die Frage wird sich wohl umdrehen werden. Was will der Remü mit Siri machen^^], Leeloo2362 [ich hoffe, du lebst noch*besorgtguck*], Kirilein [wie süß^.^ danke!! Da wird ich noch ganz rot *^^*], snuggles [danke^^ ich hoffe, dieses mal ist es nicht der fall???]_

_Danke!! Und viel Spaß!!_

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

**Part 12 – Träume**

Etwas zögernd legte Sirius seine Arme um den schmächtigen Körper seines auf ihm liegenden Freundes und drückte ihn leicht an sich. So war die Kälte, die der Boden aussandte doch leichter zu ertragen. Außerdem gab es wichtigere Dinge, als sich Gedanken über die Kälte unter ihm zu machen.

Remus gluckste und bewegte sich leicht auf Sirius, um eine bequeme Position zu finden. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war es, dass er sich an Sirius reibend zwischen dessen Beide platzierte.

Aufstöhnend schloss Sirius seine Augen und ließ sein Kopf auf das Gestein fallen. 'Schlechte Aussichten hier heile – oder besser gesagt ohne einer Dummheit – davon zu kommen.', dachte er bei sich und schluckte hart. Sein Blut floss unkontrolliert in seine untere Hälfte und so streckte sich seine Männlichkeit stolz dem Unterleib des Werwolfes entgegen. 'Oh, nein! Nicht das auch noch!!', stöhnte er innerlich. 'Jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass der Betrunkene hier nichts davon mitbekommt und bald von mir runtergeht. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus.... Seit wann turnen mich Jungs denn so dermaßen an? Unfassbar...'

Verzweifelt versuchte er Remus von sich zu schieben, was nur weitere Bewegungen des Jungen auf ihm brachte, wobei sich dieser an ihm rieb.

'Oh, Gott! Lass ihn wieder nüchtern werden, bevor meine Erregung die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernimmt.... Ich will nicht, dass Remus etwas tut, was er normalerweise nie tun würde...'

Mit diesen Gedanken riss er sich einigermaßen zusammen und mit gesamten Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen am Boden ab. Schwer schaffte er es sich in eine vom Boden erhobene Position zu bringen, wobei Remus etwas erstaunt diesen anblinzelte. 

'Was ist? Was guckt er so?', ärgerte sich Sirius bereits total errötet, denn seine Erregung drückte sich unweigerlich gegen den harten Stoff seiner Hosen.

"Siri-kun...", begann Remus noch immer mit diesem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und erst einige Augenblicke später breitete sich ein süßes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus..

"Was ist?", fragte dieser leicht verwirrt unter heftigem Keuchen.

"Du.... bist ja total hart.", bemerkte der angetrunkene und grinste nun noch breiter.

War Sirius rot gewesen, so verdunkelte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe in diesem Moment um das Vielfache mehr. Er wünschte sich der Boden täte sich auf und würde ihn verschlingen.

Leises Lachen entfuhr Remus und er ließ seine eine Hand von Sirius Schulter, an welcher sie davor geruht hatte, über den Oberkörper gleiten.

Erschrocken schnappte der Schwarzhaarige nach Luft. Das was hier geschah, war nicht echt. Bei dem Aufprall verlor er garantiert das Bewusstsein und träumte das alles hier.

Doch die neckische Hand des auf ihm Liegenden riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sie an seiner *Beule* halt machte und diese leicht drückte.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen bannte sich seinen Weg aus Sirius Munde hinaus und er warf ungewollt seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Diese sachte Berührung stellte seine Welt auf den Kopf.

Kichernd setzte Remus seien Tätigkeit fort und legte seinen Kopf dann auf die Brust seines Gespielten. In einer gebeugten Haltung massierte er die empfindliche Körperstelle Sirius', bis dieser sich endlich fassen konnte und eine seiner Hände gegen Remus Brust, und so diesen leicht von sich drückte.

"Hör auf. Das geht so nicht...", keuchte er schwach und versuchte ernst zu gucken.

Überrumpelt drückte der Braunhaarige seine Hand ein wenig fester als gewollt zu und zwang Sirius zu einem erneutem Stöhnen.

Das alles war nicht wahr, es passierte nur ihn einem seiner bescheuerten Träume, redete er sich ein.

"Warum nicht so?", fragte Remus lallend und überlegte kurz. "Ahh! Ich verstehe!", sagte er dann und sah dann in die vor Lust verschleierten Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Schön.", keuchte Sirius. "Endlich." Endlich war Remus zur Vernunft gekommen. Nur hoffte er, dass dieser nach dem Alkoholrausch sich nicht an das Vorgefallene erinnern würde. Das wäre fatal! Welche Vorwürfe er sich dann machen würde! Armer Remus...

Doch der Genannte dachte nicht einmal daran aufzuhören. Er interpretierte das Ganze etwas anderes als von Sirius gewollt. Das Spiel gefiel ihm aber auch. Sirius mal ganz andres als sonst zu sehen, war eine Abwechslung, die sein im Moment aufs Minimum verkleinerter Verstand, als Spaß abstufte.

Sich mit den Händen rechts und links neben Sirius Kopf abstützend, beugte er sich über diesen und schwang seine Beine über die von Sirius, sodass er eine Reitposition einnahm.

Zu schnell passierte das Geschehen, sodass Sirius nicht wirklich verstand, was da vor sich ging. Und ehe er sich versah, drückten sich bereits zwei weiche Lippen auf die seinen.

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen weit auf und starrte auf die geschlossenen Lider Remus'. 

'Oh, Gott!', war der einzige Gedanke, den er noch klar denken konnte, bevor er sich den aufdringlichen Lippen entgegen bewegte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das tat. Das Einzige, dessen er bewusst war, war es, dass es ihm gefiel die weichen Lippen Remus an seinen zu spüren und tief in seinem Innern erschien ihm ein fremder Wunsch, diese Nähe nicht mehr missen zu wollen.

Er ließ sich unbewusst auf das Spiel ein und sich erneut auf den Boden sinken, wobei sich seine Hände abermals um den etwas kleineren Jungen schlangen und ihn fester an sich drückten.

Vergessen war die Gefahr, der  sie hier ausgeliefert waren, vergessen war die Kälte des Bodens unter ihm, vergessen war, dass sie beide gleichgeschlechtlich waren und dass der Junge in seinen Armen sein bester Freund war.

Das, was zählte, waren die samtweichen Lippen auf den seinen, die kühlen Finger, die den Weg unter sein T-Shirt gefunden hatten und nun an seinem Oberkörper auf- und abstrichen, und der ebenfalls erregte Unterleib Remus', welcher sich an dem seinen rieb und Schauer der Lust durch seinen Körper jagte.

Berauscht ließ er seine Zunge an den Lippen des Kleineren gleiten und bat somit um Einlass, welcher ihm nach einem kurzen Zögern auch gleich gewährt wurde. Seine Ungestüme Zunge schlüpfte in die Mundhöhle des Braunhaarigen hinein und plünderte diese auf die ungestümste Weise. Zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen, zu lange wollte er es erfahren, wie der Werwolf schmeckte. Doch halt! Er wollte es?

Jedoch sich selbst zu belügen, würde wahrscheinlich nicht bringen. Denn, er wollte es tatsächlich. Nachts, wenn er wieder einen dieser Träume hatte, in denen Remus nur ihm gehörte, hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, nachdem er aufstöhnend aufwachte, Remus immer noch zu schmecken, ihn zu riechen, ihn zu fühlen. Doch sein scharfer Verstand verwarf diesen absurden Gedanke immer schnell. Denn der Junge, der in seinen Träumen ihn um den Verstand brachte, lag im Bett neben dem seinen und schlummerte ruhig und unschuldig.

Keuchend schnappten die beiden zwischendurch nach Luft und stürzten sich dann desto heftiger in den weiteren Kuss hinein. 

Die Hände Sirius' glitten an den Seiten von Remus hinab zu dessen Hüften und kreisten dort eine Weile, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Ziel begaben. Fest griffen sie nach dem Hintern des Jungen und kneteten die Pobacken verlangend, wobei sie dafür sorgten, dass sich der Unterkörper noch heftiger gegen den seinen drückte und rieb.

Immer mehr trieben sich die beiden an die Grenze und kamen dann schließlich mit einem lautem Aufschrei.

Keuchend sank Remus in die Arme seines Freundes und blieb eine Zeitlang nach Luft ringend liegen, während die Hände von Sirius sanft über seinen Rücken strichen.

Noch nie zuvor waren sie sich so nahe gewesen. Und nicht einmal etwas ähnliches real zu passieren konnte sich Sirius jeweils vorzustellen. Es musste wieder einer dieser Träume sein...

Doch der Traum-Remus blieb nicht lange liegen. Schon nach einigen Minuten glitt seine Hand kreisend über die Brust von dem Schwarzhaarigen und reizte die Brustwarzen, bis sie sich aufrichteten. 

Aufkeuchend blickte Sirius zu dem Täter des Ganzen hinab und fühlte plötzlich Remus zweite Hand an seinem Hosenbund.

Erschrocken eilte seine eine Hand zu der von Remus und hielt sie davon ab, nachdem sie seinen Hosenknopf geöffnet hatte, in diese zu schlüpfen.

Fragend blickte der junge Werwolf seinen Freund an.

Nach Luft schnappend schloss Sirius kurz die Augen, um diese im nächsten Augenblick wieder zu öffnen. 

Derweil wurde er verwirrt von Remus beobachteten. "Was ist los?", fragte er nuschelnd. "Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist dann los?", fragte der Braunhaarige erneut.  Seine Stimme hörte sich mittlerweile fast nüchtern an, was Sirius jedoch nicht weiter kümmerte.

"Nicht du hast was falsch gemacht.", sagte er dann leise. Fast flüsternd.

"Sondern?", war die Frage auf die offene Antwort.

"Ich. Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus nun sichtlich verwirrter als davor.

"Das, was wir hier machen, darf überhaupt nicht passiert haben. Es ist falsch!", versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

"Meinst du?"

"Ja."

"Mir egal.", war die knappe Antwort.

"Was?" Nun war es an Sirius verwirrt zu gucken. 

Doch es kam keine Antwort, wie Sirius sie erwartet hatte. Verspielte Hände schlüpften in seine Hose und zogen diese von seiner Hüfte hinunter. Ein Vorteil, dass er nichts mehr drunter trug, da ihre Boxershorts als Badehosen dienen mussten und darum nass waren. [siehe Kapitel 9]

"Re...Remus...was machst du da?", rief Sirius und versuchte seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen. Doch sein Vorhaben scheiterte kläglich, als Remus ihn mit einer Hand wieder auf den Boden drückte.

"Remus!" Fast strampelnd versuchte er sich wieder aufzusetzen. Doch Remus' Zunge machte sich bereits an der wieder leicht erregten Männlichkeit zu schaffen. Leicht leckte sie den Schaft entlang und spielte neckisch an der Spitze.

"Oh....mein.....", weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Stöhnen entrang sich seinem Halse.

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Remus Lippen, als er es hörte und begann an dem Glied zu saugen.

Eine Weile ließ sich Sirius zurückfallen, doch als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, was hier passierte, befreite er sich aus Remus Mund und nahm einen kurzen Abstand von ihm.

Verdutzt sah dieser das Szenario an, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Doch dann verzog er beleidigt sein Gesicht. "Ich hab wieder was  falsch gemacht!", schmollte er mit zittrigen Stimme.

Stutzend schlug sich Sirius mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. "Nein! Du verstehst es falsch, Re!", wollte er erklären.

"Da gibt es nichts falsch zu verstehen! Ich bin eine Niete.", seine Augen füllten sich mit Wasser und er kehrte dem anderen den Rücken zu.

'Oh, nein! Nicht das auch noch! Seit wann ist er denn so? Was war in dieser Flasche denn für Alkohol drin?' Vorsichtig krabbelte er zu seinem schluchzenden Freund und legte sachte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Re... ", flüsterte er. "Das stimmt doch nicht! Du.... du kannst es wirklich gut.", sagte er flüsternd. Was man nicht alles sagte, nur um seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Seine Wangen röteten sich augenblicklich kirschrot und er dachte ein wenig zurück. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ja auch wahnsinnig gut gewesen. Vielleicht nur deshalb, weil er es sonst noch nie erlebt hatte?

Doch plötzlich drehte sich Remus wieder mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, welcher wie die Sonne strahlte. "Wirklich?", fragte er.

Sirius schluckte. "Ja."

Das war wohl Antwort genug. "Dann schlaf mit mir."

Ende Kapitel 12

Boah.... was hab ich denn da wieder geschrieben.... Remus ist in diesem Kapitel ziemlich verändert. Woran das wohl liegt?? *evilgrins* Das und wie es weiter mit den Beiden geht, erfährt ihr in den folgenden Kapiteln. 

Übrigens bin ich ziemlich mies im Lime bzw. Lemon schreiben. Darum würde ich gerne erfahren, wie ihr es denn so findet? *bigtearypuppyeyesmake*

Bisdele, und viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	13. Bekenntnis

**Secret Feeling13**

_Author:_ Nijin

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Pairing:_ Remus/Sirius

_Warnings_: Lime__

_Note__: Ich bin wieder da! Und nun ist die Schule mit all den letzten Abschlussprüfungen vorbei, meine Schreibblockade mithilfe des 3.Filmes überwunden, mit neuen Ideen versorgt und bester Laune und dem Drang wieder weiter zu schreiben Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob diese FF von wem noch gelesen wird, doch wenn es der Fall ist, wird der nächste und die weiteren Kapitel/n ab jetzt in regelmäßigen Abständen kommen. Das ist ein fester Versprechen! Ich bedanke mich bei DarkVelvet, Auxia, Snuggles2, Bibilein, Alenia und Kirilein für ihre lieben Kommentare, die mich fürs Weiterschreiben umso mehr motiviert haben und hoffe, dass dieser Chapter hier euch ebenfalls gefällt?_

_Danke!! Und viel Spaß!!_

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

**Part 13 – Eingeständnis**

Perplex saß Sirius vor seinem Freund und glotzte ihn wortwörtlich an.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er kleinlaut. Das konnte einfach nicht Remus Ernst sein. Der unschuldige, niedliche Re wollte gerade mit ihm, Sirius, sein erstes Mal haben? Eingesperrt in einem Keller? Auf einem unbequemen, sandigen und kalten Boden, zwischen kalten Steinwänden und Regalen voller irgendwelchen Alkoholgetränken?? Mit ihm? Mit seinem besten Freund?? Das war doch jetzt ein Witz, oder? Oder? ODER??

"Natürlich. Würde ich es sonst sagen, Sir?", lächelte Remus und lehnte sich nach vorne, verlagerte sein ganzes Körpergewicht, auf den des Schwarzhaarigen und brachte ihn wieder in eine liegende Position.

Hart schluckte der unter Remus Liegende. Ohne Hose lag er so da, unter Remus, der willig und betrunken war, seine Erregung bereits wieder dabei härter als Titan werdend zu spüren. Und so sollte er sich wehren? Da, wo sich erneut die Lippen des Brünetten an die seinen pressten, und nach einer kleinen Spaltung der Lippen eine Zunge um Einlass bettelnd seine Lippen entlang glitt, um dann später in seine Mundhöhle hinein zu schlüpften? War das jetzt überhaupt noch möglich?

Total durcheinander stemmte Sirius seine Hände gegen die Brust des Brünetten und drückte ihn somit wieder etwas von sich. Er musste zwar zugeben, dass er für den Jungen über sich schon etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft zu empfinden begann, aber dass er die Lage, in der sich Remus gerade begann deswegen ausnutzen würde, war einfach unerdenklich! Wenn es schon zu solch einer intimen Sache kam, so hatte er da etwas andere Vorstellungen. Sein erstes Mal würde nie und nimmer an einem solch unter – und er wiederholte! - untergekommenem Ort stattfinden!

Einen kurzen Augenblick blickte Remus traurig, mit gläsernen Augen, die alkoholvernebelt waren, in die des Schwarzhaarigen, bis er wieder einmal sich zu diesem hinunterbeugte und wieder seine Lippen mit denen von Sirius versiegeln wollte.

Doch dieser ließ es nicht zu.

"Re!", begann er leise und versuchte wieder einen kurzen Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern zu bringen. "Bitte beruhig dich! Das alles hier ist garantiert nicht das, was du im nüchternen Zustand wollen würdest!", keuchte er, als der Angesprochene sich leicht auf ihm bewegte und sich somit an ihm rieb.

Wieder einmal durchströmte ihn eine Welle der Gefühle.

"Warum möchtest du nicht?", nuschelte der junge Werwolf traurig.

"Weil es falsch ist!", kam es stockend zurück.

"Das sagst du schon die ganze Zeit!", sagte er. Doch anstatt wieder traurig drein zu blicken, erschien plötzlich ein Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht des Brünetten.

"Wenn es doch wahr ist!", versicherte Sirius, klang dabei jedoch nicht wirklich so überzeugend, wie er klingen wollte. "Und warum grinst du so schadenfroh?", fragte er dann anschließend nervös.

"Na weil deine untere Hälfte, die sich an mich da unten presst, gerade was anderes sagt!"

Diese Worte jagten automatisch tiefste Röte in Sirius Gesicht. Was sollte er denn bitteschön nun dagegen einwenden?

Doch er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Denn genau das wollte Remus auch erreichen. Er rutschte vorsichtig an dem Körper unter ihm hinab und dann etwas enger an Sirius gepresst wieder hoch, wobei der Schwarzhaarige Sternchen vor den Augen zu sehen begann und mechanisch seinen Rücken durchbog. Ein leises, aber dennoch vernehmbares Stöhnen entwich seinem Munde.

Triumph spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen des Werwolfes und zufrieden betrachtete er das vor Lust gekennzeichnete Gesicht des anderen.

Die Augen von Sirius waren fest zugekniffen, der Mund etwas weit geöffnet und ein rötlicher Schimmer, der immer mehr an Teint bekam, bemalte die Wagen des Jungen. Soweit der umnebelte und aufs Minimum geschrumpfte Verstand des Brünetten es noch konnte, schaffte er es das Wort: "Umwerfend!", in seinen Gedanken zu formen.

Etwas verlegen wegen seinem Ausrutscher, welcher sein Aufstöhnen war, hielt Sirius seine nun nicht mehr zugekniffenen, sondern eher einfach geschlossenen Augen nach der Erholung des eben ihn in den Himmel befördernden Gefühls in eine andere Richtung gerichtet. Er hatte schon einige Male die Hand auf sich gelegt und sich selbst befriedigt, aber ein solch starkes Empfinden hatte er dabei nie verspürt.

Etwas später wagte er es jedoch seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, da er sich etwas beobachtet fühlte. Und tatsächlich blickten zwei glänzende und unecht wirkende Augen, die ihm doch so vertraut waren, genau in die seinen.

Er schluckte. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?

Remus dachte nicht lange nach und beugte sich abermals an diesem Tage zu Sirius hinunter und schaffte es dieses mal ohne Protest zu bekommen seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu pressen.

Etwas tollpatschig aber dennoch ungestüm und wild liebkoste er die leicht angeschwollene Lippen, welche sich nun auch leicht gegen die seine zu bewegen begannen.

Erst wollte sich Sirius gegen den Jüngeren wehren, doch seine Sinne wurden langsam von einem ekstatischen Nebel umhüllt. Alles, was seine Gedanken beherrschten, waren es: leidenschaftliche Glut im Innern seiner Seele, Sehnsucht nach Berührungen, Erregung, die seinen Körper bei jeder Reibung mit dem des über ihn Liegenden, erschütterte und ein vollkommener Wohlgefühl.

Keuchend umarmte er den Jungen über sich, und seine Finger krallten sich in dessen Rücken hinein, so als ob er nicht gewillt war, ihn jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

Sie teilten miteinander einen emotionsvollen Kuss, auch wenn einen nicht ganz Intimen, aber dennoch war es etwas besonderes. Für Sirius in diesem Moment zumindest. Denn diese Person, mit dem er sich küsste, war diejenige, die vor nur nicht all zu langer Zeit – zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten her - seinen ersten Kuss ihm gestohlen und sein eigenes Erstes unbewusst ihm geschenkt hatte. Denn, so sehr man das nicht glauben würde, so war es Sirius erster Kuss gewesen, dessen Dieb niemand anderer als der schüchterne Remus gewesen war.

Der besagte Dieb schmiegte sich immer mehr an die Wärmequelle unter sich und entlockte bei jeder Reibung ihrer Körper dem Schwarzhaarigen unter sich ein erneutes Keuchen.

Um ehrlich zu sein wollte Sirius sich nicht mehr gegen Remus wehren. Doch was war, wenn der junge Werwolf am nächsten Tag das Ganze dann bereuen würde?

Schon im nächsten Augenblick, musste er mit Entsetzen zusehen, wie sich der Brünette von ihm erhob und sich seiner Hose entledigte. Mit offenem Munde starrte er den Jungen an.

"Was ist? Gefall ich dir so sehr, dass es dir die Sprache verschlägt?", säuselte Remus und machte eine verführerische Kreisbewegung mit den Hüften.

Der Schwarzhaarige wand beschämt seinen Blick zur Seite, klappte seinen zu Boden aufgefallenen Mund wieder zu. Seine Wangen färbten sich tomatenrot.

"Na, na! Kein Grund sich zu schämen, Sirius.", lachte der Stehende, schwankte etwas und setzte sich tollpatschig, wobei er sich eher fallen ließ, als elegant hinsetzte, auf den Bauch seines Gespielten.

Sirius wagte es noch immer nicht, den anderen anzublicken, und starrte beharrlich auf die Weinregale, besah jede einzelne sich in diesem befindende Flasche.

Eine Weile herrschte eine für Sirius unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, nur sein Herzschlag schien mit jedem Schlag immer lauter und schneller zu werden.

Remus hielt es nicht lange aus so still da zu sitzen, was ebenfalls eine ziemlich auffallende Tatsache gewesen war. Der Junge war nüchtern im Gegensatz zu seinem jetzigen Verhalten immer geduldig und ruhig gewesen. Jetzt schien er eher in Eile zu sein.

So rutschte er nun auf den Boden zwischen Sirius Beinen und nahm eine ihm bequeme Position auf den Knien stehend an. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich an den Seiten des anderen am Boden ab, war nun auf allen Vieren über Sirius gewesen und grinste etwas schief, da der Alkohol seine Muskeln langsam zum Erschlappen brachte. Er beugte sich dann wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ die seinen dann von denen des anderen zu dessen Hals wandern. Dort verharrte er einen Augenblick, liebkoste die zarte Haut und hinterließ an einigen Stellen seine Kennzeichen.

Während der ganzen Prozedur versuchte Sirius es sich zu entspannen, was jedoch einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Sein Körper begann, je tiefer die Lippen von Remus seinen Körper hinab wanderten, immer heftiger zu zittern an und er fühlte sein Blut kochen.

Als Remus mit seinen weichen Lippen die Brust des anderen erreichte, legte er träge seine Kopf auf diesen, wobei sein gesamter Körper ebenfalls auf Sirius hinunter sank. Mit sachten Berührungen strich er über die Brustwarzen, die sich augenblicklich versteiften, obwohl sie es schon bereits ein wenig davor waren. Doch die ganze Streichelprozedur wurde immer zurückhaltender, immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich vollkommen aufhörten, sodass Sirius sich wieder zusammenreißen und auf den Jungen hinunterblicken konnte.

Doch bei dem, was er sah, würde er wohl umfallen, wäre er auf den Beinen. Remus war eingeschlafen!

Gequält aufstöhnend ließ Sirius seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und atmete tief durch. 'Das war wohl zu viel auf einmal!', dachte er vor sich hin.

Ein leichtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, und war auch der Grund, warum er sauer auf sich selbst wurde. Er sollte erleichtert darüber sein! Erleichtert, dass der Junge ihn nicht mehr mit seinem wachen Dasein verführen konnte! Sonst würde er etwas tun, was er sich wohl nie hätte verzeihen können!! Und Remus in die Augen würde er dann auch nicht mehr sehen können.

Wie würde wohl der brünette Gryffindor darauf reagieren, wenn er sich an das alles erinnern können würde? Das wäre für den Brünetten, sowohl für ihn, Sirius, eine ziemlich unangenehme Lage.

Vorsichtig und immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht aufzuwecken, schob er sich unter Remus weg und griff sofort nach dessen Kleidungsstück: Der Hose. Zog seine aber als erstes an. Aalglatt und dennoch etwas ängstlich den anderen doch noch aufzuwecken, schob er die Beine des Schlafenden durch die Hosenbeine seiner Hose und schob dann das gesamte Kleidungsstück dessen Beine entlang bis zu dessen Hüfte, wo er ihn dann leicht anhob, indem er eine Hand unter ihm hindurch schob, und die Hose dann richtig anzog. Dabei konnte er es nicht lassen, einige Hintergedanken zu bekommen. Wer würde es denn bei einem so süßen Hintern, der noch vor einer Minute für ihn willig hingegeben wurde, schaffen, an keine Schweinereien zu denken?

Nachdem die Hose richtig saß, drehte er den Jungen auf den Rücken und hob ihn dann auf die Arme, trug ihn zu einer großen Kiste, wo er sich niederließ. Mit dem Rücken gegen einige andere gestapelten Kisten und Kartons hinter sich gelehnt, ließ er den Brünetten auf seinen Schoß sinken und betete dessen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ihn zu wecken würde ihm nicht einmal in Gedanken kommen. Es wäre besser, dass dieser jetzt schlief. Und damit er auf dem Boden sich nicht erkälten musste, war dies hier doch eine gute Idee gewesen.

Lange saß Sirius noch so da. Da er seit der Landung mit Remus hier unten sein Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, konnte er sich nicht einmal erdenken, ob es in diesem Moment noch immer Abend, Nacht oder sogar bereits Morgen war.

Langsam aber sicher meldeten sich auch die niedrigen Kellertemperaturen und er fing leicht an zu frösteln. Drückte sich enger an den Brünetten, umschloss ihn enger in seine Umarmung, wärmte ihn, so wie der andere es ihm gleichtat.

Sie hatten jetzt keinen anderen Ausweg als zu warten und zu hoffen. Mit dem Zweiten konnte er noch einigermaßen Freundschaft schließen, doch das mit dem Warten, brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Er hasste es zu warten!

Doch immer wieder schob sich die Erinnerung an das vor einem kurzen Moment Stattfindende. Nach und nach ließ Sirius die Bilder, die sich in sein Gedächtnis von dem Jungen in seinen Armen gebrannt hatten, Revue passieren. Natürlich konnte er Remus für das keine wirkliche Verantwortung oder Schuld geben, aber Merlin sein Dank hatte es doch noch rechtzeitig ein Ende gefunden.

So grübelte Sirius noch eine zeitlang über das Geschehene nach, bis auch ihm dann schließlich die Augen zufielen.

Ein lauter Krach riss ihn wieder in die Welt der Wachen zurück. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und versuchte zuzuordnen, wo er war, und wie das passieren konnte, dass er sich an einem so dunklen und kalten Ort befand, als es ihn wie Schuppen vor die Augen fiel. Röte stieg im leicht ins Gesicht, als er sich erinnerte, was alles vorgefallen war. Doch da waren noch diese merkwürdige Laute, die sich einerseits nach fluchenden Worten und andererseits danach anhörte, dass irgendetwas verlagert wurde. Sofort verstand er, dass es der Alte von Gestern war, der das Brennholz, dass gestern die Falltür, die ihren Ausgang in die Freiheit versperrte, verschüttete, wieder von dieser abräumte. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. Was würde passieren, wären sie gleich entdeckt worden???

Voller Panik begann er an der Schulter des Jungen in seinen Armen zu rütteln, bis dieser murrend seine Augen zu öffnen begann.

"Wasn los...? Iwill donoch schlafn...", nuschelte er und wollte wieder in seine Träume versinken, doch Sirius gab nicht auf.

"Wach auf, Moony! Der Alte! Der Opa von gestern, der uns verfolgt hatte, kommt gleich hierhin nach unten!! Wir müssen uns verstecken!", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

Nun schien auch Remus zu verstehen, was die Sache war. Denn im nächsten Augenblick saß er kerzengerade auf den Knien des anderen und sprang dann gänzlich auf die eigene Füße. Schwankte jedoch leicht wobei er sich dann an den Kopf griff, da Schwindelgefühle einzusetzen begannen.

"Kopfschmerzen?", grinste Sirius, woraufhin Remus nur nicken konnte. "Komm!", sagte er dann, als er sich erhob und griff nach der Hand des anderen, zog ihn mit sich hinter einen der Regale und drängte sich in die dunkelste Ecke, wobei Re kurzerhand wieder einmal auf seinen Schoß gezogen wurde.

Nun war es an Remus Rote Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen, doch er fühlte sich noch immer etwas benommen und ließ das Ganze einfach geschehen.

So horchten sie noch eine Weile den Selbstgesprächen des Alten, welche die Sätze wie: "Wie konnte der Seil reißen?" oder "Scheiß Tag! Und das am Morgen!", waren. Ihr Puls verdoppelte sich auf dem rasantesten Wege.

Doch begann ihr Herz noch schneller zu schlagen, als sie plötzlich hörten, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde....

**Ende Kapitel 13**

So! Es geht also wieder weiter und wird nun auch wirklich in regelmäßigen Abständen fortgesetzt. Ich hoffe, dass mir diese lange Pause verziehen wird, und diese Fic hier überhaupt noch gelesen wird, und möchte mich bei all meinen Lesern für ihre Geduld bedanken und bitte um Entschuldigung!

Viele süße Grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal, ya Ni


	14. Wieder raus

**Secret Feeling14**

_Autor:_ Nijin

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Pairing:_ Remus/Sirius

_Warnings_: Lime__

_Note__: Ist es eine Entschuldigung, wenn ich sage, dass ich ziemlich viel Stress vor meinem Schulabschluss und Abschlussfeier hatte und nach dieser dann sofort in den Urlaub geflitzt war, wo ich mich ausruhte und inspirieren ließ?hundebabyblickaufsetz_

_Ich danke Crave (Sorry T.T Leider hab ich kein Betareader. Suche einen..hat jemand Lust?betel), Amu (knuddelganzdoll Hallo Hab mich dieses Mal echt beeilt°°), Snuggles2 (Danke), Leeloo2362 (Dankeschön), Auxia (O.O ich hoffe...dass das nicht wirklich zuu spät war, dass du sauer bist? hoff), eulchen (Lieb Danke! Ich entschuldige mich, wenn du zu lange warten musstest. Hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm und beeil mich nächstes mal ferien time!), Kirilein (Ja Nach dem Urlaub fühl ich mich wie ausgewechselt und strotze vor Ideen Muss sie nur alle aufschreiben) und LadyDione (Vielen Dank! Hoffe, du verzeihst mir die Verspätung?) für ihre lieben Kommentare!_

_Danke!! Und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!!_

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

**Part 14 – Wieder raus**

Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts, sodass Remus und Sirius den Hoffnungsschimmer, der alte Mann würde sich nicht zu ihnen nach unten in den Keller begeben, gekriegt hatte. Doch wie es so schön sein konnte, wurde das nur die eine reine Enttäuschung.

Das Quietschen der Leiter ertönte, und verkündete den beiden Jungen, dass der Mann diese nun hinunterstieg.

Fest kniff Remus seine Augen zusammen und drückte sich noch enger an seinen schwarzhaarigen, und langjährigen Freund, wie in der Hoffnung, dass das ihm mehr Schutz bieten würde. Beschützend legte genau dieser Freund seine Arme um den schmal gebauten, jungen Werwolf, sein Herzschlag davon nicht abhalten könnend, wieder langsamer zu schlagen. Mittlerweile hörte er sein Herztrommeln lauter als die Schritte, die sich nun ihnen immer mehr näherten.

'Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut. Und wenn das der Fall sein sollte, werde ich versuchen nie wieder solch ein Blödsinn anzustellen... Nie wieder auf ein fremdes Grundstückgebiet einen Fuß setzen, oder aber auch Schniefelus nie wieder etwas zu fies behandeln...' Wobei er sich bei dem Letztgenanntem gedanklich die Finger überkreuzte. Wer konnte denn überhaupt dem Drang widerstehen, der schnüffelnden, Seifenblasen hustenden und einfach nur zum Verprügeln geschaffenen Kaulquappe ein Bein zu stellen, wenn diese an einem, versuchend desinteressiert zu wirken, was der andere gerade so zu bereden hatte, vorbeimarschierte?

Oh, ja! Sirius erinnerte sich kurz an den Versuch, den er und James mal an Snape ausprobierten, dass dieser dann den ganzen Tag Seifenblasen hustete. Für das Bild, das der Fetthaarige abgab, könnte er den Hogwarts-Nordturm ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel und Hilfezauber hochklettern. Nur die Standpauke, die Remus ihm und James dann länger als eine halbe Stunde vorgehalten hatte, es könnte ja doch noch schief gehen, und Snape dabei ersticken, oder Ähnliches, vermieste ihnen damals um einige Grad die Laune. Aber was soll's? Spaßig war das Ganze doch noch!

Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart, als der befürchtete alte Knacker, den Sirius nun am liebsten vom Erdboden verschwinden lassen würde, mit einer Fackel in der Hand an dem Regalschrank, hinter welchem die beiden zusammenkauernden Jungen hockten, vorbei schlich und sich, für Sirius Ansicht, etwas zu misstraurisch umschaute.

Remus schluckte hart, doch glücklicher Weise nicht hörbar genug, dass der Vorbeischleichende dies bemerkt hätte. Entschuldigend blickte er den ihn in den Armen haltenden Jungen an, welcher nur ein schiefes Lächeln als Antwort geben konnte.

Abwartend, was als nächstes passieren würde, horchten sie jedem Laut, welcher aus der Richtung des Alten kam und hörten auf einmal das Geräusch, welcher beim Herausnehmen einer Flasche aus dem Regal entstand.

"Na, endlich hab ich die Flasche gefunden...", murmelte der Mann zu sich selbst und schmatzte leise.

Der Herzschlag beider Freunde beschleunigte sich, als der Opa wieder, ohne sie zu bemerken, seinen Weg zur Leiter aufschlug und in Kürze auch die Falltür nach dem Besteigen der Leiter hinter sich schloss.

Als dies geschah, sanken Remus und Sirius in sich zusammen, und mit geschlossenen Augen blieben sie sich in den Armen haltend in der Ecke sitzen.

"Das könnte verdammt schief gehen, Sirius.", murmelte Remus, und erwartete keine Antwort, da es ihm von Anfang an bewusst war, dass auch der andere dies genau so wie er wusste.

Sirius nickte nur, löste die Umarmung jedoch keinesfalls.

Der Brünette hingegen begann langsam wieder nervös zu werden. Es war doch sonst nicht Sirius Art sich so ruhig zu verhalten, und nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ins Freie noch so geduldig zu sein, und lange zu warten... Warum hielt er ihn denn überhaupt noch immer so eng an sich gedrückt in den Armen??

"Sirius? Alles okay?", fragte Remus leise nach und versuchte sich auch der Umarmung zu befreien.

Als der andere Remus in seinen Armen winden spürte, ließ er von ihm los, wie vom Feuer verbrannt. "Ähm..klar! Ja, natürlich! Was sollte denn schon sein?", fragte er und sprang auf die Füße. Was für ein Vorteil es doch war, diese Dunkelheit hier. Man konnte nicht erkennen, wie rot er momentan im Gesicht war... Das Licht, das, während sie geschlafen hatten, wieder verblasste, hatte es ihnen etwas schwieriger gemacht, im Dunkeln eine Ecke und somit Schutz vor dem Gefundenwerden zu finden. Doch durchs Abtasten wurde auch dese Hürde bewältigt. Nun standen sie jedoch vor der erneuten Aufgabe. Diese hieß: Aus dem Keller raus zu kommen.

"Remus?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach, und streckte seine Hand in Richtung das anderen aus, welcher beim Aufstehen zufällig gegen diese stieß und sie dann sofort mit seiner eigenen umschloss.

Schweigend tasteten sie sich an den Regalen und den Wänden in die in Erinnerung erhaltenen Richtung zur Leiter ab, und fanden das Gesuchte auch schon in Kürze. Genauso wortlos bestieg Sirius das Gehölz und drückte vorsichtig und mit einem heftig klopfendem Herzen gegen die Falltür.

Leise quietschte die Holzplatte und beim Anwenden von mehr Kraft öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit und gab einen Blick auf den Schuppen, welcher durch helles Tageslicht erhellt wurde, frei.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zauberte sich auf das noch bis vor kurzem angespannte Gesicht des Hunde-Animagus und fast auflachend schmiss er die Tür auf, sprang aus der Kelleröffnung und zog dann auch seinen brünetten Freund hinterher.

"Na wer sagt's denn? Wir sind da endlich wieder raus!", grinste Sirius breit und lugte durch die kleinen Fenster nach draußen, Ausschau nach dem Alten haltend.

"Noch sind wir nicht draußen und auf deinem Motorrad unterwegs nach Hause, Sirius. Womöglich werden wir, noch bevor wir es übers Zaun schaffen, erwischt!", tadelte Remus und besah sich seine schmutzige Kleidung. Merkwürdig... er konnte sich gar nicht wirklich an das erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem er und Sirius angefangen hatten dieses alkoholische Zeug zu trinken. Hatte er etwa jetzt einen Filmriss?

"Aaach! Jetzt sein nicht ein solcher Pessimist, Re! Du vergisst, das wir bis jetzt alles heile überstanden haben!", lachte Sirius und griff nach der Türklinke.

"Ich bin kein Pessimist. Aber auch nicht ein solcher Optimist, wie du.", murrte Remus schmollend und sah skeptisch den an der Tür rüttelnden Jungen an. "Probleme?", fragte er dann.

"Ja! Der Alte hat die Tür verschlossen!", knurrte Sirius und war in Versuchung gegen das Gehölz zu treten, wobei es garantiert nachgegeben hätte und der Weg ihnen dann freigelegt wäre. Nur würde es Krach geben... Würden sie dabei bestimmt auch noch erwischt werden...

Der junge Werwolf schüttelte nur ergeben den Kopf und sah sich dann in dem Schuppen um. Dann ging er zu einem Holzschränkchen, öffnete dieses und durchwühlte den Inhalt, welcher hauptsächlich aus Werkzeugen bestand. Nach einigen Augenblicken kam er dann wieder zurück zu Sirius und hielt ihm ein Drahtstückchen hin.

"Hier. Du kannst doch so toll die Schlösser knacken.", sagte er dann und übergab es seinem Gegenüber, welcher zu Beginn ihn erst verwirrt ansah und dann verständnisvoll nickte.

"Aber gerne doch, ehrenwerter Remus.", grinste er und machte sich auf die Arbeit, welche nach ein Paar Wimperaufschlägen erfolgreich beendet wurde, und die Tür sofort von Sirius etwas übertrieben weit aufgerissen wurde. Ohne auf weitere Proteste und Warnungen des Brünetten zu hören, schnappte er diesen einfach am Handgelenk und rannte, nach einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, los.

Um nicht gehört zu werden, hatte Remus nichts anderes übrig, als schweigend dem anderen zu folgen, wobei er eher hinterher gezerrt wurde, als selbst zu entscheiden, wohin und wie schnell er seine Richtung einschlagen konnte.

Doch schon bald fanden sie den Weg zu dem Platz, wo sie über die Mauer geklettert waren und überbrückten auch diese Distanz zur Freiheit und Sicherheit im Nu.

Sofort fanden sie den Motorrad Sirius' und bestiegen dieses.

"Wohin?", fragte Sirius keck grinsend, als er den erbost dreinblickenden Remus ansah.

"Nach Hause! Aber hallo!", sagte der Gefragte mit einem leicht panisch wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck. Was würde dieser Kerl von einem Zauberschüler denn noch alles für Blödsinn im Kopf aushegen?

"War ja nur ‚ne Frage. Hab auch richtig Hunger bekommen...", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und brachte die Maschine zum Laufen.

"Kein Wunder.", murmelte der Brünette leise und schlang seine Arme um Sirius, als er eine bequeme Sitzposition endlich gefunden hatte. "Saßen schließlich ziemlich lange da unten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie spät es jetzt ist."

Sirius schluckte. Konnte sich der andere wirklich nicht an das Gestrige erinnern? Es war zwar gut so, aber ein leichtes Enttäuschungsgefühl beschlich ihn. Warum, konnte er ich nicht erklären. Und wie eng sich der andere an ihn im Moment drückte? Merlin... Er brauchte eindeutig andere Gedanken! Er dachte kurz nach, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass bei ihnen zuhause je keiner bescheid wusste, wo sie waren...

Etwas gedankenverloren ließ er den Motorrad in Bewegung kommen und so fuhren sie stumm den Heimweg entlang.

Nach einer Stunde Fahrt hielten sie schließlich vor Remus Haus an. Der Brünette stieg vom Motorrad ab und streckte sich ausgiebig, als er plötzlich zwei ihm sehr bekannte Stimmen hörte und im nächsten Augenblick seine Mutter und seinen Vater auf sich zulaufen sah.

"Remus!", schrie die Frau erleichtert und mit Tränen in den Augen. "WO ZUM TEUFEL WARST DU!?" Doch egal wie sehr sie versucht hatte sich im ersten Moment zusammen zu reißen und vorwurfsvoll und böse zu gucken, konnte sie schließlich sich nicht mehr davon abhalten, ihren Sohn ihn die Arme zu nehmen.

"Wir hatte schon beinahe das Sicherheitsministerium benahrichtigen wollen, damit man nach dir sucht! Weißt du, wie teuer das gewesen wäre, hätten wir das jetzt doch gemacht!", sagte sein Vater streng.

Sirius blinzelte. Tolle Begrüßung. Das musste man dem Mann lassen.

Remus dagegen sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

"Du hattest gesagt, gegen Sonnenuntergang wärst du wieder da! Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben?!", schluchzte Remus Mutter und ließ endlich von ihm ab, hielt sein Gesicht in ihren zittrigen Händen.

Der Junge überlegte, was er seinen Erziehungsberechtigten und einzigen Verwandten hier erzählen sollte.

"Verzeiht.", mischte sich Sirius ein.

Alle Blicke wanden sich auf ihn.

Er räusperte sich. "Wir waren ziemlich weit weggefahren und hatten den Tag an einem Waldsee verbracht. Gegen die Dämmerung wollten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen, doch da wollte das Ding nicht mehr anspringen.", er deutete auf sein über alles geliebtes Motorrad, für das er so lange gespart hatte. "So beschlossen wir die Nacht zu warten und reparierten es dann an dem darauf folgendem Morgen.", beendete er seine freierfundene Erzählung, mit der er die Eltern von seinem Freund beruhigen wollte und hoffte, dass keiner auf die Frage, wo sie den das Werkzeug zum reparieren der Maschine her hatten.

Verwirrt sah Remus seinen Freund an, der gerade mit sich rang ein Grinsen oder Zwinkern zu unterdrücken.

Doch auf die frage schien keiner der drei Lupins gekommen zu sein. Verständnisvoll nickten die beiden Elternteile und die Mutter schaffte es ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. "Ich bin so froh, dass dir... oder besser euch! nichts zugestoßen ist, Jungs.", sagte sie und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Macht das nie wieder, hört ihr!", warnte der Vater die beiden, doch seine Drohung hörte sich keineswegs so ernst an, wie er es gerne von sich bringen würde.

Mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln gingen die beiden Erwachsenen wieder in das Haus rein und ließen die Jungen draußen stehen.

"Danke.", nuschelte Remus und sah dann zu Sirius, der nun in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. "Was?", fragte er dann perplex.

"Ich find das nur so komisch! Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?", lachte der andere. Er war wohl zu klug für alle hier. Keiner hatte die Macke der Geschichte bemerkt gehabt.

Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist unmöglich! Erst erfindest du eine Geschichte, die keinerlei Wahrheit beinhaltet, nur um meine Eltern in Sicherheit zu wiegen, es wäre nichts passiert, und sie dabei anlogst, und dann lachst du auch noch über deine eigene Blödheit! Was wäre, hätten sie bemerkt, dass du kein Werkzeug dabei hattest?", schimpfte er.

"Na was denn? Wolltest du, dass deine Mutter in Ohnmacht fällt, und dein Vater dich im Zimmer bis zum Ende deiner Ferien einsperrt, wenn du ihnen erzählen würdest, dass wir von einem alten Greis beinahe erwischt worden waren, als wir seinen Garten ausplünderten und beinahe in sein Haus eingebrochen waren?? Re, ich verstehe dich nicht.", grinste Sirius schließlich. "Ich glaube, ich sollte mich zu meinen Alten auf den Weg machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sucht man bereits nach mir? Will nicht wissen, was ich mir gleich alles anhören muss. Vielleicht gibt's Strafe...", lachte er.

"Du Armer.", sagte Remus. "Soll ich dich begleiten?"

Doch Sirius winkte ab. "Das würde sie nur noch wütender machen. Du weißt doch, wie sie zu meinen Freunden stehen. Das gibt immer nur Ärger. Wenn ich nur den Namen von einen von euch erwähne, werden ihre Blicke, wie die gieriger Schlangen. Es wäre besser, ich überlege auch noch für sie eine gute Geschichte. Bei der du nicht dabei bist."

Remus nickte, auch wenn er seinem Freund so gerne geholfen hätte, wie dieser es eben bei ihm gemacht hatte.

"Na dann. Kann ich dich noch vor dem Ferienende besuchen?", fragte er und wollte schon losfahren, nachdem Remus zustimmend nickte, doch da griff dieser nach seinem Handgelenk.

"Was ist?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, als er den ernsten Ausdruck Remus Gesichts sah.

"Erzähl... erzähl mir, was gestern Abend in diesem Keller geschah, als wir angefangen haben zu trinken..."

Sirius schluckte hart. Hatte er sich doch geirrt und der junge Werwolf konnte sich doch noch an alles erinnern?

Ende Kapitel 14 

Sodalle. Da sind wir mal wieder Es war nicht besonders spektakulär, aber wichtig. Ich glaub, das sag ich hier immer. Aber ich schreib nun mal nur das, was ich für den weiteren Verlauf der Fic wichtig finde. Schreibe bereits an dem nächsten Chap, damit's bald weiter geht. Sagt mir eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel hier.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	15. Aufklärung und Wiedersehen

**Secret Feeling15**

_Autor:_ Nijin

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Pairing:_ Remus/Sirius

_Warnings_: Lest nach

Betareader: Crave knuddel Was würd' ich ohne dich machen? Danke, dass du dir das antust"__

_Note__: Es geht weiter und dieses Mal gebetareaded!!Ich hoffe, dass der Kapi euch gefällt Es geht möglichst schnell weiter, da ich jetzt so richtig Spaß am Schreiben der FF wieder habd_

Ich bedank mich bei Crave, Snuggles2, Leeloo2362, Amu und DarkVelvet 

_Danke!! Und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!!_

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

**Part 15 – Aufklärung und Wiedersehen**

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Sirius haderte mit sich, dem Jungen vor sich die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch konnte er das so einfach? Wie würde der andere darauf reagieren? Würde er sich schämen und ihm dann aus dem Weg gehen? Garantiert. Also schweigen und lügen, oder?

Doch der Brünette gab nicht nach, sondern rüttelte leicht an Sirius Arm und lenkte somit wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Nun, sag schon! Hab ich mich schlimm benommen?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich an gestern gar nicht erinnern, Re.", lachte der Dunkelhaarige dümmlich und hoffte innerlich, dass der andere ihm das glaubte.

"Ach, und warum reagierst du erst so erschrocken darauf und denkst dann so lange nach? Hast du nach einer Ausrede, also einer Lüge, gesucht, die glaubhaft rüber kommen könnte? Ach komm schon! Damit kannst du mich nicht abspeisen! Ich kann die Wahrheit besser vertragen, als eine Lüge und das weißt auch du ganz genau!" Remus sah Sirius ernst an und dennoch lag ein etwas bettelnder Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Sirius schluckte hart. Das konnte er dem anderen einfach nicht erzählen. Das würde für sie beide wohl gleich unangenehm werden.

"Warum antwortest du nicht, Sir?", hakte der Brünette erneut nach. Die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ähm...", begann Sirius die Erzählung, stoppte jedoch wieder.

"Ja?" Remus legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete wartend das angestrengte Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Nun... wir haben etwas zu viel getrunken, würd' ich sagen.", wagte sich der Größere der beiden wieder.

"Ja, das hab ich auch schon gecheckt. Ich kann mich schließlich an nichts mehr erinnern.", grinste der Brünette daraufhin.

"Nun, und dann haben wir rumgealbert und gelacht.", sprach er weiter.

"Und weiter?", fragte Remus wieder nach.

"Und... wir haben dann etwas rumgemacht, soweit ich mich erinnern kann...", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige dann in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht aufsteigen. Er wusste, dass er auch sagen konnte, dass er das Thema auch nur mit dem „Rumalbern und Lachen" abschließen konnte, doch der feste Blick Remus hielt ihn gefangen. Wer wusste schon, ob er nicht bloß nur seine Ehrlichkeit testete und die Wahrheit selbst wusste; sich an gestern doch erinnerte?

Auf die Reaktion des anderen brauchte er nicht lange warten, sie kam sofort, nachdem er die leisen Worte über seine Lippen brachte. Und er war über diese keineswegs überrascht.

"Wir haben WAS?!", schrie Remus regelrecht heraus.

Sirius zuckte merklich zusammen. Was sollte er denn darauf noch erwidern?

Leicht zitternd stützte sich Remus am Motorrad Sirius ab und atmete einige male tief durch.

Währenddessen wurde er von seinem Freund - im Gesicht rot angelaufen - beobachtet.

"Was...", begann schließlich der Brünette wieder, "was genau haben wir denn gemacht?" Seine Stimme stockte bei beinahe jedem Wort, das er aussprach, und war so leise und heiser, dass man denken könnte, er wäre ziemlich krank oder aus der Puste gewesen.

Ein Weilchen schwieg Sirius, hielt es jedoch für vernünftig dem anderen die Erklärung zu geben, nach der er verlangte.

"Wir haben gekuschelt.", piepste er beinahe.

Nun war es an Remus überrascht zu gucken. "Wie....gekuschelt?"

Sirius grinste. "Du weißt nicht, wie man kuschelt?"

"Doch, das schon... Ich mein, das kannst du doch nicht unter rummachen einstufen! Das war garantiert nicht das einzige, oder?" Misstrauisch besah er sich seinen Freund, welcher sich unter seinem studierenden Blick regelrecht zu winden begonnen hatte.

"Nicht wirklich. Wir... wir haben uns geküsst...", sagte Sirius dann, seine Stimme dabei immer leiser werden lassend.

Aufstöhnend fasste sich Remus an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nuschelte leise etwas, das sich nach: „Ich hätte nicht trinken sollen...Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr...!", anhörte.

Sirius blieb reglos, wie auch die gesamte Zeit davor einfach nur stehen, seine Augen auf seinen Freund gerichtet, und wartete nur auf das weitere Verhalten dessen.

"Und du hast nichts unternommen, um das zu verhindern?", begann der Brünette wieder, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als davor. "Hast du... mich etwa geküsst?"

"Ähm...ja, zurück. Aber ich war auch im Rausch. Ich kann mich zwar nur erinnern, aber mich unter Kontrolle habe ich mich gestern nicht gehabt, Re.", nuschelte Sirius.

"Zurück? Das heißt, dass ich über dich hergefallen bin?", sprach Remus wehleidig klingend zurück.

Dieses Mal lachte Sirius auf. "Wie sich das anhört, Re!", gluckste er. 'Aber das ist fast die Wahrheit.....', war sein gedanklicher Kommentar dazu.

"Das ist nicht witzig, das ist ziemlich peinlich!", schrie der Kleinere aufgebracht.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Re!", grinste der andere zurück, und Remus stutze auf diese Aussage hin. "Was?" Er wurde rot um die Nase und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

"Hey! Nun sei nicht so! Mir ist es ja auch peinlich, aber wir können jetzt nichts rückgängig machen und das ist ja wohl immerhin nicht so schlimm mit dir zu knutschen, als mit Schniefelus!", lachte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines langjährigen Freundes.

Nun erschien auch auf Remus Gesicht endlich wieder ein Lächeln und er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Du machst gleich Vergleiche.... ", flüsterte er.

"Als ob ich nicht recht hätte!? Oder würdest du lieber die fetthaarige Schlange haben?"

Angeekelt hob der Brünette seinen Blick und schüttelte sich als Antwort.

"Na, also! Und nun mach ich mich lieber auf den Weg nach Hause. Es dämmert schon wieder leicht. Will nicht beim Dunkeln fahren. Und außerdem will ich nicht meinen Eltern wie vor Wut rasenden Nashörnern begegnen, wenn ich noch später Heim komm'."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll und trat einen Schritt vom Motorrad, damit dieser abfahren konnte. Da die Maschine immer noch lief, brauchte Sirius nicht lange um diese auch schon zum Rollen zu bringen.

"Wir sehen und dann bald. Bleib gesund, Re!" Mit einem letzten Winken, welches von Remus lächelnd erwidert wurde, fuhr er davon.

Während der Fahrt erkannte er das heftige Zittern seines Körpers. Wie hatte er es denn nur wieder einmal geschafft, trotz der Nervosität so gelassen und cool zu bleiben, und sogar auch noch scherzen zu können? Auch wenn er mittlerweile ein Meister darin war, so wunderte er sich dieses Mal besonders darüber. Er wusste, dass sowohl Remus als auch er jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, um über das Ganze nachdenken zu können. Denn, obwohl er ihm nicht erzählt hatte, was der Brünette sich alles bereit erklärt hatte zu tun, war sogar das Erzählte – das eigentlich Harmloseste - ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn gewesen. Das war in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

Ob er überhaupt eine Art Gefühle für ihn hegte, die über die normale Freundschaft hinaus gingen? Schließlich war es bekannt gewesen, dass Betrunkene immer nur die Wahrheit sagten.... Wenn das der Fall war, hieß es ja wohl, dass Remus die körperliche Nähe von ihm, Sirius, wollte, oder? Warum sonst würde er ihn küssen und sogar noch weiter gehen wollen?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem letzten Treffen der beiden vergangen und nun warteten James und Lily ungeduldig auf die Ankunft von Remus und Sirius, welcher den Erstgenannten mit dem Motorrad abholte, um mit diesem dann zu James zu kommen.

Mittlerweile hatte Remus eingesehen, dass der Vorfall im Keller zwischen Sirius und ihm nur ein "Versehen" war und er die leicht anschwellende Enttäuschung darüber einfach ignorieren musste, und versuchte sich darum so normal wie nur möglich zu verhalten, wobei Sirius dasselbe zu denken schien.

Als der Schwarzhaarige seine Maschine nach der langen Fahrt dann endlich zum Stoppen brachte und James und Lily freudig auf die beiden zugerannt kamen, bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste, dass James und seine Freundin Remus zum ersten Mal während den gesamten Sommerferien sahen und freute sich darüber, dass es überhaupt noch der Fall war. In zwei Wochen würden sie sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts befinden und ihr sechstes Schuljahr würde somit auch beginnen, was ja eigentlich auch nichts Schlechtes war, nur dass sie dort im Vergleich mit hier, außerhalb der Schule, nicht wirklich vieles unternehmen konnten machte die Tatsache Ferien zu haben doch etwas schöner.

Als James und Lily jedoch bei den beiden ankamen, stockte ihnen wortwörtlich der Atem.

"Re! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" rief James aufgebracht und griff nach dem Gesicht des Jungen, welches er am Kinn packte und es in alle Richtungen zu drehen begann. Tatsächlich sah Remus schrecklich mitgenommen aus und ausgenommen der schon so blassen Haut hatte er schreckliche Augenringe bekommen. Er wirkte sehr müde und kränklich, wodurch er mehr Mitleid als Freude über das Wiedersehen mit ihm bei den anderen erweckte.

Sirius räusperte sich. "Es geht auch freundlicher. Begrüßt ihn zuerst, dann können wir ja auch drinnen darüber reden, wenn ihr es so sehr wissen wollt."

James nickte verständnisvoll, umarmte nach Lily den Brünetten und zerrte ihn dann leicht hinter sich her ins Haus, ihm erzählend, wie sehr er sich freute ihn endlich mal wieder zu sehen.

Dort im Haus James Eltern und dann in seinem persönlichem Schlafzimmer angekommen, machten sie es sich bequem auf dem großen Himmelbett, welches James besaß und waren dann redebereit.

"Was ist denn passiert, Re?", fragte Lily den Jungen, und obwohl sie zu vermeiden versuchte zu mütterlich zu klingen, schwang leichte Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme mit. Der Brünette wand leicht den Blick ab und suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten, als Sirius es schließlich für richtig hielt, die Erklärung des Ganzen zu übernehmen.

"Werelia.", sagte er knapp, doch verständlich genug für die anderen.

"Was, was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Junge mit der Brille vorsichtig nach. "Ist er etwa....?"

"Angesteckt? Nein, das Merlin sei Dank nicht, James.", erklärte Sirius und hörte, wie das Pärchen erleichtert aufatmete. "Er ist daran erkrankt, das wisst ihr.", begann er wieder und blickte vorsichtig in Remus Richtung, welcher sich in die Ecke gedrängt und dort zusammengekauert hatte.

James und Lily nickten.

"Ja, ok. Und ihr wisst, dass es bei dieser Krankheit darum geht infiziert oder nicht infiziert zu werden. Die Krankheit hat sozusagen drei Stadien. In der ersten macht sich die Krankheit erkenntlich. Wir kennen es ja von dem Zusammenbruch Remus in Hogwarts. Es sind die ersten Anzeichen der Krankheit, bei der Übelkeit, Schwindelgefühle, Zusammenbrüche, und leichte innere Blutungen eine Normalität sind. Er hatte sich sozusagen äußerlich angesteckt. Doch da die Krankheit von der innerlichen Infektion her wirklich ernsthaft problematisch und lebensfordernd ist, muss das zweite Stadium ebenfalls negativ überstanden werden. Im zweiten Stadium geht es also um den inneren Kampf, der entscheidet, ob Remus geheilt oder infiziert wird. Übersteht er dieses Stadium erfolgreich, wird er höchstmöglich in kürzester Zeit wieder gesund, wobei die Gefahr erneut erkrankt zu werden nicht ausgeschlossen werden kann. Das dritte Stadium ist dann die Infektion, welcher bis jetzt immer der Tod gefolgt hat."

Blass geworden starrten Lily und James den Erzähler stumm an und nickten mal da und mal da als Bestätigung, dass sie das Ganze zu verstehen schienen. "Und... und was ist jetzt mit Re?", wagte sich schließlich James zu fragen.

"Zweiter Stadium.", flüsterte Remus plötzlich selbst und alle drei drehten sich zu dem nun leicht lächelnden Remus. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht's besser als ich aussehe."

"Vom was ist die Entscheidung dieses "Inneren Kampfes" abhängig?", begann Lily ihre Frage.

"Soweit der Arzt bescheid wusste, von der Stabilität des Immunsystems und der Psyche des Erkrankten.", sagte Remus dann.

"Ach, Re. Komm her!", sagte Lily und zog den Jungen in ihre Umarmung. "Wir wissen, dass du stark bist und wieder gesund wirst. Schließlich hast du uns, und du willst uns doch nicht traurig machen, oder?"

Remus schüttelte den kopf.

"Na, siehst du?", lächelte sie und spürte, wie die anderen beiden sich auch zu ihnen gesellten und nun eine Gruppenumarmung vollbrachten.

Eine zeitlang saßen die vier einfach nur so da und genossen die Stille, als plötzlich James sich wieder in seiner Sitzposition aufrichtete und breit zu grinsen begann.

"Was hat dich denn für ein Wichtel gebissen?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd und setzte sich auch normal hin.

"Ich hab vor einer Woche Malfoy gesehen. Als ich und Lily gerade nach einem Ausflug bei der Winkelgasse ankamen."

"Und?", seufzte Sirius scheinbar desinteressiert und besah sich mit einem langgezogenen Gesicht die Fingernägel.

"Hattest du nicht bemerkt, dass der Typ scheinbar an dir interessiert ist?", fragte er plötzlich und sein Grinsen reichte ihm wohl in diesem Moment bis an die Ohren.

Man hörte von Remus ein kichern erklingen, welcher dann schmunzelnd: "Das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt.", erwiderte.

Knurrend sah der Schwarzhaarige von Remus zu James und sah die beiden dann abwechselnd böse an.

"Wie kommst du auf diesen Mist, Krone?", brummte er dann.

"Wie würdest du denn auf meinem Platz reagieren, wenn der Typ mit den Worten: Ach, der Rumtreiberhaufen. Wie schrecklich es doch ist euch wohlauf wieder zu sehen. Wo habt ihr denn euren schwarzhaarigen Zottelaffen gelassen? Hätte ihm ja gerne persönlich die Grüße überbracht, aber da ihr Verlierer ja schon mal da seid, könnt ihr sie ja auch so übergeben. Sagt ihm, dass unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung des letzten Schuljahres noch aussteht und wir sie im sechsten Schuljahr auf jeden Fall noch fortsetzen werden und sagt ihm, dass ich ihm schöne, mit den schrecklichsten Flüchen belegte, Sommerferien wünsche." Während James die Worte Lucius nacherzählte, äffte er diesen möglichst witzig nach und verzog bei jedem Wort das Gesicht zu einer übertriebenen Grimasse.

Lily und Remus begannen lauthals zu lachen, wobei Sirius kurz davor stand zu explodieren und augenblicklich einen Langstreckenlauf zu dem Malfoyanwesen zu legen.

"Ruhig Blut, Kumpel. Ich hoffe, dass du es in diesem Schuljahr möglichst oft vermeidest alleine mit unserem Schneewittchen zu sein.", grinste James über die beiden Ohren.

Nun sah Sirius wieder perplex drein. "Warum das denn? Denkst du ich habe Angst vor diesem quarkgesichtigen Schleimfresserprinzen?"

"Nein, oder vielleicht solltest du es?", lachte James. "Wer weiß, ob der Gute nicht über dich her fällt und dir deine "Unschuld" raubt?!"

Nun brachen alle in schnallendes Gelächter aus, dem sogar Sirius beistimmte.

"Der Witz war gut!", lachte Sirius mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

Doch so lustig das ganze auch gewesen war, begann in Remus ein kleines Feuer zu brennen, welcher durch die Neugierde darüber, ob Sirius wirklich noch jungfräulich, wie er selbst war. War er noch eine männliche Jungfrau oder hatte er seine Unschuld bereits jemand anderem geschenkt?

**Ende Kapitel 15**

Sososo. Hier endet's also mal wieder. Gibt es noch jemanden, der es weiter wissen möchte?

Also ich hab bemerkt, dass ich mich so langsam aber sicher auf dem Weg zu meiner Zielidee der gesamten FF befinde O.O. Aber gut. Bis zum nächsten Chap, der bald schon wieder da sein wird.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	16. Die Karte

**Secret Feeling16**

Autor: Nijin  
Disclaimer: Siehe die ersten Kapiteln!  
Homepage:www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Note: Ich habe wirklich eine lange Pause eingelegt gehabt, was? Es ist auch nichts, worüber ich stolz bin, im Gegenteil: Ich schäme mich richtig . ° Hinzugekommen hatte ich auch zeitlang keinen Internetanschluss und konnte mich nicht im I-Net blicken lassen heul Doch ich lebe noch! Und solange ich das tu, tun es auch meine FFs! Und ich werde alle fortsetzen! Diese hier werde ich noch auf jeden Fall beenden und es gibt endlich was Neues! Ich bedanke mich bei allen meinen treuen Lesern und hoffe, einige sind mir noch treu geblieben? Viel Spaß!

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

**Part 16 – Die Karte**

Verträumt schaute Remus aus dem Fenster des Zuges, nahm die vorbeirauschende Landschaft jedoch nicht wirklich war. Mit den Gedanken woanders saß er neben Sirius, welcher eine angeregte Diskussion mit James führte. Die Sommerferien waren nun zu Ende und die Jugendlichen waren mit dem Hogwarts Express unterwegs in eine der mächtigsten Schulen für Zauberei und Hexerei: Hogwarts.

Ein wenig schade war es schon, dass die Ferienzeit nun nur noch Vergangenheit war. Für Remus waren die diesjährigen Sommerferien am aufregendsten - und gefährlichsten - gewesen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht jeden Tag mit den Anderen treffen, aber Sirius verbrachte die ersten Wochen ausschließlich nur mit ihm zusammen, was ihn mehr als nur erfreute. Er verbrachte wirklich gerne seine Zeit mit dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn in die verrücktesten Abenteuer verwickelte.

Wie es der junge Black schaffte immer in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, war es für Remus ein Rätsel, doch genau diese Seite, Seite eines Brausekopfes, faszinierte Remus an ihm ungemein.

Er erinnerte sich an den Vorfall im Weinkeller eines Gartenhäuschens, in dem sich die Beiden die Flucht vor einem verärgerten Opa, in dessen Garten sie eingebrochen waren, erhofften und letztendlich dort für eine Nacht eingesperrt waren. Seit diesem Tag hat sich einiges in Remus verändert. Nie zuvor hatte er auch nur annähernd an die Nähe einer anderen Person auch nur einen Gedanke verloren gehabt, doch seit dem Kellervorfall konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Immer wieder versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie die Nacht mit Sirius dort verlaufen war. Er war immer wieder kurz davor gewesen, den Jungen erneut darüber auszufragen, um Einzelheiten zu erfahren, ließ es aber doch sein. Er traute sich nicht… . Warum konnte er sich nur nicht daran erinnern?

Diesem Vorfall hatte Sirius es allerdings auch zu verdanken, dass er von seinem Vater zur Flucht aus dem ehrenwürdigen Hause der Blacks verleitet wurde. Damals, als Sirius ihn abholte und zu James und Lily brachte, verkündete er überglücklich nun ein Mitglied der Familie Potter zu sein, die ihn freundlicher Weise zu sich aufgenommen hatten. Seit dem wohnte Sirius bei James und auch er, Remus, verweilte sehr oft dort, was natürlich keineswegs etwas Ungutes war. Remus hatte eine wundervolle Zeit mit seinen Freunden gehabt.

Eine Sache allerdings beschäftigte ihn besonders. Einmal, als Remus bei James über die Nacht blieb und mit Sirius die Couch teilte, fühlte sich der Werwolf nicht besonders gut, da nach der Einnahme der Medizin ihn die Übelkeit ergriff. Remus erinnerte sich seufzend an diese Nacht, wo Sirius besorgt zu ihm rutschte, ihn leicht an sich drückte und mit einer Hand über sein Haar und Rücken strich.

Mit einem Blick, der sich irgendwo in einer anderen Welt oder Zeit verloren hatte, blickte der junge Werwolf aus dem Fenster und knallte plötzlich mit dem Gesicht gegen die Glasscheibe. Schmerz und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter rüttelten ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.

Erschrocken starrte er den Missetäter an, welcher sich als niemand geringer als Sirius Black herausstellte, der mit einer schuldbewussten und um Entschuldigung flehender Miene neben ihm hockte und ihn ansah.

„A-alles OK bei dir, Re?" fragte er und sein Ausdruck zeigte, dass er sich in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst tot wünschte.

Sich die schmerzende Nase reibend lächelte Remus seinen Freund an und nickte dann. „Keine Angst, ich lebe noch."

„Verzeih, Re, James hat mich geschubst und ich konnte mich nicht rechtzeitig abfangen."

„Weil du, dummer Hund, zu langsam bist. Ich frag mich, ob du bei einer solch miserablen Eigenschaft überhaupt noch für das Quidditch-Spielen geeignet bist? Vielleicht solltest du ausgetauscht werden?" gab James leicht provozierend von sich. Er rächte sich dafür, dass Sirius ihn als den Einzigschuldigen darstellte.

„WAAAS! SPINNST DU?" schrie dieser aufgebracht und sprang augenblicklich auf die Beine. Vergessen war der Arme Remus.

Dieser sah derweil kopfschüttelnd dem neuen Streit zwischen den beiden zu und belächelte es schief. Was waren die Beiden doch für Chaoten. Wahrscheinlich hörte in diesem Moment der gesamte Zug mit, so laut waren sie.

Und tatsächlich, wie auf Wort, öffnete sich in wenigen Minuten auch schon die Zugabteiltür und ein blonder, groß gewachsener Junge mit einigen Begleitern, die eine Art Bodyguards von ihm waren, trat hinein.

„Was gebt ihr denn für ein Getöse von euch? Man könnte denken, eine wild gewordene Herde von irgendwelchen Kreaturen aus dem Verbotenen Wald hier im Zug zu haben." sagte Lucius mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und besah sich dabei seine schön gepflegten Fingernägel.

„Du? Was willst du denn hier?" gab James abwertend von sich.

Sirius knurrte ihn wütend an und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Oh, wie sehr er diesen Menschen hasste! Örk!

„Ja, ich! Oder erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Also wenn das der Fall ist, würde ich dir entweder raten, dich weniger mit diesen… Leuten hier abzugeben, um nicht vollends zu verblöden oder aber auch einfach deine Brille erneuern zu lassen. Deine Sehstärke ist ja auch nicht gerade die Beste." spottete der Blonde hochnäsig und grinste überlegen und gehässig seinen Kontrahenten an.

„Das reicht langsam! Verpiss dich dahin, von wo du ausgebrochen bist! Man vermisst dich bestimmt in deiner Anstalt wieder!" mischte sich Sirius ein und stellte sich vor James, seine Überlegenheit durch die nach vorne ausgestreckte Brust zeigen wollend.

„Oh! Ich dachte mir schon, du wärst eingeschlafen. Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt, Süßer?"

„Nenn mich nie wieder so, verstanden!" zischte Sirius sauer. Was wagte diese Schlange es auch, ihn so zu betiteln?

„Auch noch schüchtern?" kicherte Lucius und die Kerle hinter ihm brachen in schnallendes Gelächter aus.

„Schnauze und verpiss dich!" platze Sirius der Kragen und er bewegte sich auf den Blonden zu - wurde jedoch davon abgehalten. James zog ihn wieder zurück und auf seinen Sitz, wogegen Lily, die es langsam nicht mehr aushielt, dem Ganzen stumm zuzusehen, das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie Fünfjährige, die sich wegen einem Stückchen Schokolade streiten! Könnt ihr," sie sah Lucius und dessen Bande an, „nicht endlich wieder gehen und ihr," nun galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit James und Sirius, „einfach die Klappe halten und diese Idioten ignorieren?"

Stumm sahen die beiden Freunde Lily an.

Lucius dagegen gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer ich bin? Dein Diener? So weit kommt's noch, dass ich noch auf dich höre!" sagte er mit einem angewiderten Gesicht.

„Nun, in diesem Falle.." begann Lily erneut, „muss ich dich dazu zwingen, deinen Besuch bei uns zu beenden!"

Und bevor der andere darauf reagieren konnte, zupfte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Tripos!" rief sie und die Störenfriede stolperten aus dem Abteil in den Flur, beeinflusst durch die Magie, die die junge Hexe heraufbeschworen hatte. Als alle in den Flur vertrieben wurden, ließ sie anschließend mit dem Fluch „Colloportus!" die Tür versiegeln, damit die Slytherins nicht einen erneuten Versuch starteten, sie irgendwie zu belästigen.

„Gut gemacht." sagte Sirius mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann ja so einiges aushalten, aber selbst meine Geduld hat Grenzen, und diese überschreitet diese Bande immer wieder."

Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf den Gesichtern von den Anderen und nach wenigen Augenblicken prusteten alle los. Von draußen hörte man Geschimpfe der Hinausgejagten.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig und ohne irgendwelche unerwünschten Besuche, sodass sie sich richtig entspannen und rumalbern konnten.

Bald kam auch der Zug zum Stehen und verängstigte Erstklässler und fröhliche ältere Hexen und Zauberer waren am Ziel der Reise angekommen.

Pfeifend stiegen die vier Rumtreibern in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte und begannen Thesen aufzustellen, was das sechste Schuljahr wohl alles mit sich bringe würde. Während der Fahrt schlich Remus Blick immer wieder zu Sirius, der aufgeregt mit James Pläne schmiedete.

Warum konnte er in letzter Zeit wirklich nur an Sirius denken? War ihm der andere wirklich so wichtig geworden? Wichtiger, als irgendjemand anders? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, denn er mochte alle seine Freunde gleich. Nur, aus irgendeinem Grund forderte Sirius seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Sinne schärften sich immer, war der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Nähe - wollten alles mitbekommen, alles erhaschen, was der andere tat, sagte oder vorhatte. Stöhnend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an der Sitzlehne hinter sich ab. Was dachte er sich überhaupt? Ohne dass er es wollte, nahmen seine Gedanken einen eigenen Weg und ließen ihn Sachen denken, für die er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte.

„…Re! Hey! Geht's dir nicht gut?" hörte er plötzlich Sirius Stimme und dessen besorgte Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, als er sie mit den seinen traf.

„W..was ist?" fragte er recht verwirrt und nicht wissend, was genau von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Ob du dich nicht wohl fühlst, habe ich gefragt! Du siehst echt blass aus." wiederholte Sirius seine Frage.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Ich… ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das der einzige Grund ist? Wenn etwas ist, sag es, Re." kam es ebenfalls besorgt von James und Peter nickte bestätigend, dass er es ruhig erzählen könnte.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte tatsächlich müde wirkend. „Ich habe wirklich nichts." sagte er.

„Ich hoffe du sagst die Wahrheit." kam es von seinem langhaarigen Freund und Remus musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht irgendwie falsch anzuschauen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er ihn plötzlich verträumt oder deprimiert ansehen würde. Von diesem Problem musste nun wirklich keiner etwas erfahren. Wenn er Sirius anschaute, musste er sich unweigerlich an die letzen Wochen erinnern und an all das, was geschehen war. Diese Erinnerungen ließen sein Herz doppelt und dreifach so schnell schlagen und ihn nervös und aufgeregt werden. Das wiederum jagte ihm Röte ins Gesicht, und wenn das die anderen dann falsch…oder vielleicht sogar richtig deuten würden, würden sich die Jungen womöglich vor ihm ekeln. Und das wäre das Letzte, was er wollen würde. Alles, nur nicht von seinen Freunden, von Sirius, verstoßen zu werden.

'Nun wurde es amtlich.' dachte Remus. So oft er an den Schwarzhaarigen dachte, konnte es einfach nichts Gutes mehr sein. Entweder er würde sich endlich zusammenreißen oder er würde der Sache mehr auf den Grund gehen und herausfinden müssen, was genau diese Gefühle bedeuteten..

Unruhig beobachtete genau Sirius Remus. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen. Er hatte Remus schon immer auf eine besondere Art gemocht gehabt und der Gedanke, dass der Junge etwas verschwieg, das ihn quälte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Das sechste Schuljahr begann und die Zeit verflog wie im Flug. Hatten die Schüler gedacht, sie würden das fünfte Schuljahr nicht überleben, so wurden sie eines Besseren gelehrt. Die Aufgaben, die sie täglich erledigen sollten, nahmen beinahe die gesamte Freizeit ein und das Quidditch-Training bestand bei Sirius und James genau aus diesem Bisschen Freizeit, die sie besaßen.

Die berühmten Rumtreiber begannen um ihren Titel zu bangen. Zwei Monate verstrichen im Nu und die vier Jungen fanden kaum eine Möglichkeit, um sich ihrem Beruf zu widmen. Nur selten schafften sie es, sich von all ihren anderen Aufgaben loszureißen und sich den „anderen Aktivitäten" zu widmen. Schließlich begannen sie Anfang letzten Jahres ein Projekt, das so schnell wie möglich beendet werden sollte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, denn das Meiste hatten sie ja schon beisammen und das, was für alle anderen so verborgen und geheim war, wurde von ihnen ebenfalls enträtselt.

Mit angestrengten Gesichtern brüteten die Jungen über den Haufen Notizen, die sie erstellt hatten und versuchten es durchzusortieren.

„Was meinst du, wird man genau für einen Zauber dafür gebrauchen, Jay? Wir haben schon so ziemlich Einiges ausprobiert gehabt. Doch alles erwies sich als erfolglos…" sagte Sirius mit einer leicht verzweifelten Stimme.

Stöhnend schlug der Angesprochene ein dickes Buch zu und legte es auf einen Stapel anderer Bücher in seiner Nähe. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was man für einen Zauber dafür benutzen könnte! Unser Papier ist schon vorbereitet und den gesamten Plan haben wir auch schon hier drauf gebracht! Mit einem Spruch bringen wir problemlos dazu dass der gesamte Plan auftaucht und nach Aufforderung wieder verschwindet. Und auch fast alle Geheimgänge sind hier verzeichnet…. Nur…. Wie sollen wir es schaffen, dass die Personen im gesamten Schloss sichtbar werden?... Menno… wir sind doch fast fertig… „

„Zeit dafür haben wir auf jeden Fall jetzt erst wieder nach dem Quidditch-Spiel. Davor schaffen wir es wohl nicht mehr viele Nachforschungen anstellen zu können…" seufzte Sirius und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Wie sehr er doch die alten Tage vermisste, wo sie nicht so ausgebucht gewesen waren und die Schule Tag und Nacht erforschen konnten. Natürlich haben sie auch viele Strafen aufgehalst bekommen, wurden sie erst einmal erwischt, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Spaß, den sie erlebten. Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Gott war er jetzt schon wieder müde. Wo war nur die reservelose Energie von damals?

Mit einem erschöpften Blick beobachtete Remus Sirius. Auch ihm gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf und er sehnte sich nach den damaligen Tagen, in denen James und Sirius noch sehr viel mehr Zeit für ihn hatten. Nun verbrachten die beiden Jungen die meiste Zeit auf dem Quiddich-Feld und übten fleißig „Slytherinbesiegen", wogegen er, Remus, sich mit dem Lernen die Einsamkeit vertreiben musste. Natürlich wollte auch er, dass die Gryffindors die Slytherins besiegten, doch früher haben die Jungen auch viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen dürfen.

Gähnend besah er sich erneut ihre Hogwarts-Karte, an der sie seit nun fast einem Jahr saßen und überlegte eine Weile. „Wisst ihr was, ich werde mich die Tage auf die Suche nach einem passenden Zauber für unsere Karte machen. Solange könnt ihr euch einem intensiven Training unterziehen lassen und die Slytherins besiegen. Wenn wir nichts Geeignetes finden, werden wir selbst etwas ausdenken müssen. Immerhin ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass wir etwas erfinden. Und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir es nicht schaffen, Jungs." schlug er schließlich vor und sah wartend seine Freunde an. Obwohl total ermattet, zauberte er ein wunderhübsches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Besorgt sahen James und Sirius in Richtung des jungen Werwolfes.

„Re," begann Sirius, „du musst dich jetzt schonen. Übermorgen ist Vollmond und du siehst schon jetzt kränklich aus. Ich will nicht, dass du in einem solchen Zustand noch bis spät auf bleibst. Du kannst natürlich gerne helfen, aber erst nach der Verwandlung und nur dann, wenn du wieder fit bist." begann Sirius fürsorglich seine all monatliche Predigt und erneut konnte sich James ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Es war immer wieder aufs Neueste niedlich, den beiden zuzuschauen. Wie der Schwarzhaarige den Anderen immer bemutterte, war einfach wundervoll. Sie würden wirklich ein tolles Pärchen abgeben, wären sie zusammen. Und es wäre für ihn keine große Überraschung gewesen, wäre es eines Tage tatsächlich der Fall. Passen taten die beiden wie ein Arsch auf Eimer.

„Ist ja gut." lachte Remus schwach und sah zum Fenster, in die Nacht hinaus. Vollmondnacht. Warum hatte er nur eine so schlechte Vorahnung, dass es dieses Mal etwas anders sein würde, als sonst? Seine Verwandlung…. In das Monster, das in ihm wütet…

Ende Kapitel 16

Soha. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht endlich wieder schreiben zu können und ich hab wieder mal meine Ideen beisammen v Das heißt, dass das nächste Chap in Kürze auch schon kommen wird.

Eure Meinung ist Gold wert!

Viele liebe Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
